Forget Who You Are
by Renegade Seraph
Summary: AU Squinoa Rinoa a top journalist, is sent out to write the true story of President Loire. But the trip turns into a nightmare when she meets his more than unplesant son. Complete sequel already posted.
1. Getting assgined

**Disclaimer**: This Disclaimer will last for the entire duration of this fic. I don't not hold any rights to any of the recognisable characters in this fic, they are the creation of Squaresoft and will probably remain there.

**A/N**: Thankyou to all the reviewers and fellow authors who have shown me support throughout my past fic's, you know who you are and this fic is dedicated to you. Also reviews and well-rounded comments are greatly appreciated.   

**Summary**: Rinoa a well-known journalist is thrilled to receive the honour of writing the biography of a man greatly respected by people all over the world, but her hopes of a enjoyable time are cut short when she meet's the man's son. Rinoa finds herself disgusted by the way he treats others and starts to teach him that there's more to life than just being the president's son. After a while Rinoa soon realises that there maybe the prospect of fun after all.

Forget who you are 

**Chapter 1**

By Renegade Seraph 

Rinoa Heartilly parked her car in her usual spot and proceeded towards the tall building that stood many floors high against the Galbadian blue sky backdrop.  

"Well here we go again. I just love Monday's!" She mumbled sarcastically. Mondays were always the same, her supervisor Mr Phill's would be rushing around placing new bits of boring work on everybody's desks and the answer phone machine would be filled with pointless messages that no one wanted to deal with. Today she would be on coffee shift, which meant squeezing in all her regular jobs with making coffee for everyone in the office. That included 20 members of staff, which in Rinoa's opinion was a lot of milk and sugars to remember. Thank Hyne for her best friend Selphie who worked on the next desk and could always raise a smile to her face. 

"Hey Rinny, I how've you been? I couldn't get hold of you at the weekend, where were you?" Was the greeting Rinoa received as she entered the building. The questions came from behind a huge stack of papers that would have appeared to have their own pair of legs, if it had not been for the eyes peering over the top. Rinoa took half of the heavy stack from her friend and sighed under the weight of it.

"Hey Selph." Rinoa replied about as lively that could be managed on a Monday morning, and leading the way to the elevator. "I was just busy that's all." Rinoa answered innocently. Selphie fixed her with a quizzical stare.

"Oh yeah, doing what?" She asked. Loving the way Rinoa would immediately put up a defence. Rinoa shrugged casually.

"Just this and that." Rinoa replied, trying to keep her face from revealing a blush. Selphie shook her head.

"You know Rin, you're a terrible liar. You saw him again didn't you!" Selphie pried. Rinoa blushed furiously and tried to shrug it off. "Aww man, Rin! I told you not to see him again, he's bad news you know. Anyway I thought you broke up?" Rinoa sighed, she hated answering questions like this, especially when she wasn't very sure of what her own feelings were.

"Well I guess were back together then, and he was really nice!" Rinoa defended. Selphie stepped aside so that Rinoa could exit first and quickly followed rolling her eyes.

"When will you understand Rin that Almasy is not 'really nice!'" Selphie said, imitating Rinoa. "He's a black sheep so to say, and he'll stay that way no matter what."    

"Well so I like the naughty boys!" Rinoa exclaimed, "I think I can take care of my self now. Hyne I'm 24 years old, cut me a break here." Rinoa said smiling, Selphie laughed in spite of herself.

"GIRLS!" Came a loud annoyed voice from in front of them. They both stopped giggling at once and snapped to attention. 

"Erm we were just, err um." Selphie stammered. 

"You were just about to get to work weren't you?" The pointy nosed man said with an authority that only a scary schoolteacher could manage. 

"Yes Mr Phill's, I just had to um collect this paperwork you see and…" Selphie replied. Mr Phill's snatched the papers from her hands in anger. 

"Miss Heartilly you are wanted in the boss's office." He said, after giving Selphie a long cold stare. Finally he looked away, and after taking a deep breath smoothed his hair and left them. Selphie and Rinoa exchanged worried glances, which were mixed with a humour of the situation that only best friends could communicate. 

Rinoa walked past her fellow work colleagues until she reached her boss's door. She had only ever been in here once and that was when she had first started. She knocked on the door and waited to be told to come in. 

"Ah Miss Heartilly, please sit down I'll be with you in just a tick." Said a friendly looking old man from across the room. Rinoa observed that he was chatting to somebody about golf on the phone. Rinoa smiled whenever he looked her way. She didn't want him to think her rude and sat down politely. Finally he set the phone down. 

"You asked to see me sir, I hope I have done nothing wrong" Rinoa said nervously.

"Oh no no no. I was just wondering if maybe you would care to help me. Your standard of work her over the past years has been very high indeed, and so I have no worries about you not being able to handle a case such as this."

"Well if I can help sir I will be very happy too." Rinoa offered.

"Good! Well a few weeks ago I received a call from the president of Esther." He stated. Rinoa raised her eyebrows at this. "Yes you might well be surprised. What was he doing ringing Galbadia Newspapers? But if you will let me explain. He wishes for someone to write a biography for him, you know about his position as president and whatnot. Tell the truth of his life and the famous city. Think you're up for it?"   

Rinoa stared at him speechless. 

"Me? You're asking me to go! But surely there's someone better!" Rinoa said finally.

"No I'm pretty confident that you're the one. Besides it's time for you to stretch your wings and write about life beyond Galbadia."

"I'll…um. Me? You're really sending me?" He nodded. Rinoa thought for a while, maybe this was her big break! "Then I'll do it, if you have faith in me." Rinoa said after a lengthy pause. 

"I wouldn't send anyone else." He replied smiling. "But remember Rinoa this is a worth a lot of money to this company, so please make sure you close the deal. Our printing houses have long since desired something new to print."

"Yes Sir!" She answered almost in a soldiery fashion.   

"Well go on then, away with you. Oh and Rinoa…your train leaves at 8am tomorrow." 

Rinoa could hardly believe her luck, neither had Selphie who had showered her with pretend jealousy and excited questions. They had decided to go out for pizza tonight to celebrate, even though Rinoa insisted she would have to pack and get some sleep before it got too late. As they waited for their pizza, Rinoa's and Selphie's conversation was becoming more colourful.  

"Oh gosh Selph, imagine just how many servants he must have!" Rinoa exclaimed. Selphie giggled.

"Imagine having servants that cleaned up for you and did all your washing. I bet they get to see his underpants! I don't think I would like people putting my underwear away." Selphie mused. Rinoa burst into a fit of laughter. 

"Yeah, and I bet they go… 'Oh look! Master was wearing his red ones today. I wonder if he noticed that they have a hole in!'" Rinoa added. Selphie doubled up clasping her sides, her face twisted with laughter. "You know selph, I think I'll ask him if they wash his underpants when I get there." Rinoa said. Selphie looked shocked.

"You wouldn't dare!" She exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, wanna bet?" Rinoa asked feeling brave.

"No, coz if I do I'll lose. But I still think you won't" Selphie decided.

"Na, your right. I'd never." Rinoa replied calming down.

"But you could ask his son. I hear he's really hot!" Selphie said, her face breaking out into uncontrolled smiles once more. 

"Selphie!" Rinoa said, pretending to scold her friend for such a statement. "Ooh but I wonder if he is hot though!" Rinoa said as though considering something. Rinoa caught the look on Selphie's face and they both burst out laughing, from that moment on everything there after was funny. From the mushrooms on the pizza, (where one Selphie claimed looked like her ex-boyfriend although Rinoa couldn't really see the resemblance,) to who was going to pay the bill.

After a very interesting evening, Rinoa arrived home finally with what was ample time to wash and pack for tomorrow. She wasn't sure how long she would be staying, but her boss had given her a small amount of credit for food and she had her saved money if she needed to buy things she'd forgotten. Tomorrow she would embark on something new, and was anxiously awaiting the buzz from her alarm clock tomorrow morning, (maybe for the first time ever).  

Please tell me what you think by leaving a review!


	2. Champagne and Strawberries?

**Chapter 2**

Renegade Seraph 

**Champagne and Strawberries?**

Rinoa clutched tightly onto her bag as the train pulled into the station, lugging the heavy straps over her shoulder she took the weight of the bag onto her back and climbed aboard. This train was very different to any she had been on before and she felt out of place here. The casually dressed journalist mixed in with businessmen and women. 

Rinoa looked around at the people on the train they all looked busy and probably didn't want anything to do with her. Rinoa sighed adjusting the bag on her back and setting off to find her room. 

The intercom came to life over her head and she felt a slight jolt underneath her feet as the train began motion. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen I wish to welcome you aboard Esthar Railroad Train Service, this journey will be approximately 5 hours long so please feel free to make use of our drinks bar and other facilities at the back train car.  This will be 'no stop' journey and will take you right into the heart of the city itself, and will arrive at around 3pm Esthar time. This has been Driver Petres, and I wish you all a pleasant journey." 

Rinoa smiled, so they were going right into Esthar! No wonder this train was so flash. After walking for a while Rinoa was still unable to find her room, dropping her bag to the floor she sat down on one of the benches by the windows.

"Can I help you miss?" A uniformed man asked. Rinoa looked up into his smiling face.

"Um yes, I can't find my room." Rinoa informed him, aware that her voice sounded very childlike. His smile broadened. 

"Can I see your ticket?" He asked politely. Rinoa rummaged in the pocket of her coat and handed it over. "Why you're in the presidential carriage!" He exclaimed. "That's not even in this half of the train. Allow me to show you." He said taking hold of her bag and leading the way. 

Rinoa followed silently, trying to pretend that being in the presidential suite was an everyday thing. A sudden feeling of being underdressed hit her as she stepped into the beautifully decorated room. 

"I hope you will have everything you need in here Miss." Said her guide from behind her. "The phone on the table over there is connected to the train staff room, if you require anything at all, please phone through. It has all been paid for in advance." He said closing the door and leaving Rinoa alone.

            Rinoa closed her eyes then opened them again to make sure everything was real.

            "Oh my god!" She whispered. Grabbing her phone she punched in a number and lay down on the bed that was in the centre of the room. "Selphie! You will never guess what!" Rinoa said excitedly down the phone. 

            "Hyne…" Came a mumbled reply. "Rinoa is that you? Couldn't you have phoned later? I have Tuesday mornings off remember!" Selphie said groggily into the phone.

            "Sorry Selph, but you'll never guess so I'll tell you…(Rinoa paused)… I'm in the president's own personal suite! This train is like a mini hotel on rails I swear! There's even champagne and strawberry's in here!" Rinoa said in a rush. Her voice growing in excitement every second. 

            "No way! Damn it Rinoa, why've you been getting all the good luck lately?" Selphie said enviously.

            "Well don't get too jealous, all I have to look at is the fantastic view of grass and the odd cow for about 5 hours." Rinoa complained jokingly. 

            "You serious? The only thing I can see out my window is a major traffic jam. Oh and sure the odd cow, oh look there's one now Mrs Stevens and her perfect family." Selphie replied putting Rinoa into a fit of laughter. 

            "Yeah, you remember when she told us that she thought Irvine had been eyeing her up? And then you said he wasn't because he had a 70 year old max limit." Rinoa said through her giggles. 

            "Oh yeah! She was really moody after that. I wonder how old she is anyway?" Selphie answered thinking. "Anyway I've gotta dash, starting work in a hour and I haven't even got out of bed yet! Call me later alright?" Selphie said.

            "Yeah sure. Well I might as well just go and take a dip in my lovely jet stream bath while drinking some of the, might I add very expensive champagne." Rinoa said in the posh-est voice she could imitate.          

            "Ahhh Rin, you know I hate you right." Selphie replied.

            "Yeah I know. Speak to you soon." Rinoa said smiling, all though she knew Selphie couldn't see. 

            "Yeah, see ya then."

            Rinoa replaced the phone and pulled over the champagne bottle. Pouring a glass she set it by the bed and kicked off her black boots.

            "Yes that's right President Loire, my name is Rinoa and I am very, very important and rich." Rinoa spoke out loud in the snobbiest voice she could find. "Yes I just adore caviar. I am thinking of watching the horse races sometime, oh you must join me darling it will be excellent fun!"  Rinoa continued until dissolving into a fit of giggles.

            Running the hot water tap to the bath, Rinoa poured in everything labelled 'bath'. Bathsalts, bathbubbles until the air was thick with the fragrances of flowers that she had to open the window slightly. Shedding her clothes Rinoa stepped cautiously in and slid down under the warmth of the water. After just a few minuets Rinoa had already decided that this was the kind of life for her, yep she could get used to this all right!

********************************************************************************************

            "Father I'm going out." A smartly dressed young man said, brushing his hair out of his eyes as he grabbed his coat from the back of his chair.

            "But Miss Heartilly will be arriving soon! I want her to meet us all together." The president pleaded. The young man rolled his eyes.

            "Well she's not going anywhere is she. I can meet her later, besides I've been working all morning." He replied, putting papers into his brief case. "Plus I'm too busy to be waiting for some probably middle aged boring woman, to come bursting through the doors and start writing about my life."

            "Squall now your being stubborn." The President said, sitting at his desk and watching the agitated young man.

            "Am I? Why do you want her to be here anyway? She's a journalist! She'll twist everything and send it home to her newspaper office, and then they'll print it all over the world. This is a very bad idea Sir." He said walking towards the door.  

            Laguna winced; the formalities were back in place. If only he would stay, but he knew there would be no persuading him once he'd set his mind to something.

            "When will you be back?" Laguna asked.

            "I don't know sir." Squall answered, opening the door and shutting it behind him a little too hard. 

*********************************************************************************************

            Finally the train rolled into the Esther station, Rinoa stepped off followed by a train guard carrying her bag. Her pale blue skirt suit felt odd on her unaccustomed frame, and she fidgeted with the sleeves. The guard directed a woman over to them with a wave of his hand. Another man picked up Rinoa's bag and she watched it be loaded into the back of a car.

            The blonde woman smiled as she neared Rinoa. 

            "Hi there, you must be Rinoa. I'm Quistis, President Loire's personal assistant. How was your journey?" She asked, her white smile creasing her perfect features.

            "Oh it was fine." Rinoa replied. 

            "Good. Well the car is waiting, and Mr Loire is waiting for you, he's taken the day off especially to see you." Quistis informed her, leading the way to the car. Rinoa smiled, she had never expected that he would do that. "He's very keen that you should start right away." Quistis said once they were seated in the car. 

            "Do you think that I am dressed appropriately?" Rinoa asked looking down at her little blue shoes and made clipping noises whenever she took a step.

            "You look lovely, but maybe a change of shoes. In a day or two you won't be able to stand those. You see he likes to walk a lot." Quistis said smiling. Rinoa smiled in return. "Well were here!"

            The driver opened the door and Rinoa followed Quistis out of the shiny silver car. Smoothing her hair she took some confident steps up to the entrance. 

            "Rinoa if you would wait here for a minuet." Quistis asked as they reached a long hallway. Rinoa sat down on a plush red chair that was set next to a potted plant. After tapping her foot a bit, she stared at her hands and decided that she had done a good job on her nails in the train. Rinoa stood up as the door opened. Another man appeared dressed a familiar uniform and signalled that Rinoa was allowed in.

            "Ah miss Heartilly, welcome to Esthar."

            "Thankyou sir" Rinoa said smiling. But he held up his hand to stop her.

            "No no, I insist that you call me Laguna. I don't like the formalities." He said. Quistis was seated on a table at the side of the room; she was already hard at work and smiled when Rinoa caught her eye. 

            "It's really very nice to be here." Rinoa said politely. Laguna smiled.

            "I had hoped my children would be here to welcome you, but it seems they both have found things to do." He said in reply.  "Oh I take it back." He said suddenly. Rinoa looked around at the new person in the room. "Ellone this is Rinoa. Rinoa Ellone." He said introducing them.

            "Hi, I hope you've come here to write nice things about us." Ellone said smiling and reaching for Rinoa's hand. Rinoa shook it warmly.

            "Now Ellone, I want her to tell the truth." Laguna warned. Ellone sighed and beamed at Rinoa. 

            "I'm sure that there is only nice things to tell." Rinoa replied. 

            "Are we inviting Rinoa to the dance next week?" Ellone asked suddenly.

            "Of coruse! She is going to be one of the family until she goes home." Laguna replied. Ellone looked excited.

            "Please say you haven't already got a dress! I really want to go shopping." Ellone said, her voice sounding bubbly. Rinoa laughed.

            "No I don't have a dress." Rinoa replied. 

            "Well we will have to sort that out before the night of the dance." Laguna said, "Now Ellone show Rinoa where her room is please, I'm sure she will want to unpack." 

            Ellone nodded and opened the door for Rinoa. Once outside Ellone stared talking again.

            "So who have you met so far?" She asked suddenly. Rinoa thought for a second.

            "Only who was in that room." She answered.

            "Oh so you haven't met my brother yet then?" Ellone asked, a wicked smile forming on her lips. 

            "No. I haven't." Rinoa replied. Ellone stayed silent for a while, and then finally she spoke.  

            "Well here we are. The breakfast room is that way " Ellone said, pointing down the corridor. "But if you get lost the servants will help you. Hopefully we can talk better tomorrow." Rinoa nodded, thankful to have found a friend in this strange place.

            "Yes, that would be nice. Thankyou." Rinoa replied walking to the balcony in her room. Ellone smiled and closed the door. Well she was here, and she wasn't going anywhere soon. 

A/N: in the last chapter I realised I had spelt Esthar with an 'e' instead of an 'a'. Hopefully I have not made the same mistake again in this chapter. Also I think this chapter was a bit uneventful, sorry.

But Please review. 

Also thanks to:

FFgal and star Slight for being my first reviewers!


	3. I'm not running from anyone

**Forget who you are **

Chapter 3 

Rinoa followed Ellone in silence to the elevator, after a while Ellone decided to start a conversation. 

            "So Rinoa, what do you think of Esthar so far?" She asked nervously, watching Rinoa's face for any expressions that might show that she was not enjoying herself. Rinoa smiled.

            "I like it very much. It's a beautiful place." Rinoa replied, breaking the tension that had built up between them. 

            "Well yes I suppose it is. But you've only seen the palace so far. There's so much more too see than this." Ellone informed her. Rinoa looked at Ellone in surprise.

            "There's more?" She asked wide-eyed. Ellone stifled a laugh and grabbed Rinoa's hand in a friendly gesture. The Elevator operator opened the doors as they reached the chosen floor, and Ellone pulled Rinoa out.

            "Wow, I've got so much to show you!" She said excitedly. Rinoa quickened her pace to keep instep with her guide and laughed.

            "And I can't wait to see it!"

But it seemed that Ellone wasn't joking. There was a lot more indeed, and the next few days were spent following Laguna around on his daily duties. Although they were important matters, he always seemed to carry them through in what Rinoa observed to be his usual happy clumsy style. 

After studying him for a while Rinoa started to observe his dress code. Whenever he wasn't in a meeting or greeting another important leader, he preferred a casual look of sometimes even jeans.

The people around him however liked to dress a little more conservatively. Rinoa took to watching Quistis for a few days, her dress sense was always adapting to every situation. This Rinoa found that she could admire with thankfully little jealousy. The woman could look stunning in combat boots and overalls as well as the other extreme of suits and dresses.

Rinoa realised that before she knew it nearly a week had passed. The time of the dance was nearing and the palace was brimming with excitement. But Rinoa found that no matter how hard she tried to disguise it, she was dreading this dance.  

Again she was going to look out of place, a lowly girl mixing with some of the richest people on the planet. Even the amount of money they spent on their pet poodles was an intimidating sum to Rinoa.

In a few minuets Ellone would be bursting through the doors and demanding that they go shopping for a dress. Rinoa set down her pen, she had been writing for almost two hours and it was time for a break. Her scrambled notes and attempts at a start for the book looked feeble when she read over them.

Sighing Rinoa picked up her phone and walked out onto the balcony. Crossing her fingers she prayed that Selphie would be at home.

"Yeah, hi?" Selphie said as she answered the persistent buzz from her phone.

"Hi Selph, it's Rin" 

"Oh it is, is it? You know when I told you to ring me later? I didn't mean this late!" Selphie exclaimed. Rinoa smiled sheepishly into the phone.

"Sorry Selph, I've just been so busy. You wouldn't believe how much this guy finds to fit into one day!" Rinoa said, the exhaustion showing through in her voice. Selphie laughed in response.

"So…what are they like?" She asked. Rinoa sat down on the balcony ledge.

"Well actually, their really normal! His daughter is real nice. Were going shopping later." Rinoa said musing and playing with one of the flowers in the hanging basket above her head. 

"Aww Rin don't rub it in too much! It's been a whole month since I set foot in a clothes store, I think I'm having withdrawal symptoms." Selphie whined. Rinoa almost found herself feeling sorry for her friend, and then a little guilty. Here she was shopping and having a great time, while Selphie was still stuck in the gloomy office. 

"Yeah but Selph remember, I was your idea to go on that holiday with Irvine. Don't go blowing all your money away; you need to pay back the debts." Rinoa said, her tone changing into serious mode.

"Don't worry Rin. Anyway can I borrow that little blue top?" Selphie asked.

"Sorry, I took it with me."

"Damn!" Selphie cursed playfully.

"But your welcome to anything else still left in my wardrobe!" Rinoa offered helpfully. She could almost see Selphie's nose winkle up at this offer, any moment now she would reply with a sarcastic comment. It was outwardly known that Selphie didn't hold Rinoa's clothes style in a very high regard.

"Yeah, Cheers." Selphie replied, and there it was; the sarcastic comment that always followed when discussing clothes. "So… have you seen him yet?" Selphie asked. 

"Seen who?" Rinoa asked puzzled.

"You know… his son" Selphie answered, the last part of the statement a whisper as though it was some kind of huge secret.

"Oh! Him. No actually I haven't. I must keep missing him, or he is really good at avoiding me" Rinoa replied. Selphie laughed at this. "But I will see him tomorrow evening at the state dance. He has to turn up for that."

"A dance? Rinny!!"

"Sorry! I really wish you could take my place, honestly. I'm really dreading it Selph."

But Selphie's reply was lost, as Rinoa became involved in what was happening below. A red car had pulled up outside and a dark haired man in a pinstriped suit climbed out. As soon as he shut his car door a flock of servants descended on him, fussing about and one even began to straighten his tie.

Rinoa was sure that in any moment, one of them would start crawling around on the floor and start shining his shoes. But he seemed to have had enough of this and waved them away. One of the servants returned with a big bouquet of flowers from the back seat of his car, and started to take them inside. The smartly dressed man ran a hand through his untidy hair and mentioned for someone to hand him his briefcase. 

Rinoa's Breath caught in her chest when his cold blue eyes looked straight up at her. There flickered away for a second before deciding that she was an interesting subject and focused hard on her face. Rinoa tried to smile but she found her face muscles had forgotten how to move. The soft wind rippled his clothing but his gaze remained locked onto her. Rinoa returned the gaze nervously, until realising that he probably couldn't see her all to well, because of the distance between them. But all the time Rinoa felt a growing awareness about herself and blushed.

Finally after what seemed to Rinoa as some very intense minuets he looked away, and started walking towards the entrance. His shiny black shoes moving with a self-importance and determination. Rinoa let out a held breath and became aware of a voice in her ear.

"Hellooo? Rinoa? You still there?" 

It was Selphie.

"Oh Selph, I will have to call you back." Rinoa said hastily, and hung up the phone.  A sharp knock came from the far end of her room.

"Hey Rinoa, you ready to go?" Ellone called through the door. Rinoa smiled and rushed over to greet her.

"Yeah I'm ready." Rinoa replied, and then stopped when she saw the flowers in Ellone's arms. "Nice flowers!" Rinoa remarked.

"Thanks, they're from my brother." Ellone replied, and then looked down at her feet bashfully. "It's my birthday"    

            "Why didn't you say?" Rinoa said excitedly. "Happy birthday!"

"Thanks"

"So where did your brother go?" Rinoa asked, trying to keep the subject light. Ellone looked at her suspiciously. 

"Oh he's around." Ellone replied. "But why so interested?" Rinoa looked shyly away.

"Well, erm… if I'm going to write about you all, I'm going to have to meet him." Rinoa replied, wondering why she was feeling so guilty. It wasn't a lie. Was it?

            "Well just don't expect a warm welcome. He's already stomping about in my fathers study, and he's only been here two minutes!" Ellone exclaimed. Rinoa laughed at Ellone's statement. A brother that buys his sister flowers on her birthday can't be all that bad surely. 

            When Rinoa returned later that evening, she felt as though she was the luckiest person alive. A new dress hung on the back of her door, shimmering its golden colours into the brightly lit room. Rinoa smiled when she remembered how the ladies in the shop had fussed around her, pulling dresses out of now where and adjusting them to fit her slim frame. Ellone had stayed with her the whole time, offering her opinion and joining in with Rinoa's excited giggles whenever she could. 

Rinoa threw herself down onto her bed and wrapped the silken covers over herself. There was only one thing that persisted at the back of her mind now as she lay dozing I the huge canopy bed. What would she tell Seifer.

            But before this could take a real hold over her mind, Rinoa reminded herself that he probably didn't care anyway and if he did wouldn't he have asked Selphie? Rinoa smiled with this new found knowledge and drifted off to sleep.

*******************************************************************************

            "You can't avoid her forever Squall." Laguna warned, staring attentively at his son. He watched the anger flare up in those blue eyes and then vanish, to show the quickness of his mind working to find a spiteful reply.

            "Watch me." Squall replied looking determined. Laguna shuffled in his chair.

            "She'll be at the dance you know." He stated. Squall looked down at his hands. "You can't run from her there." But this seemed to strike a nerve.

            "I'm not running form anyone!" Squall flared, his eyes flashing dangerously. Laguna sighed, she was used to the sharp out bursts of his son and had learned to take caution.

            "Well prove it then." A challenge. "Prove to us that you're not running and turn up." Laguna said, working his psychology into the statement.  Squall stared back meanly. 

            "I'll be there."

            "Good, well I'll see you tomorrow then!" Laguna said, a happy tone in his voice as he walked towards the door. Squall scowled into his back, becoming aware that he had been tricked into the bargain. When the door closed Squall considered the promise he'd made.

            "I'll be there," He repeated to himself.

 A/N: I left out Rinoa's shopping experience as I thought it would just make this chapter too heavy. (Hope no one minds! lol) Please review!!

Thankyou to:

CTHKSI

Townberry

Lunatic Pandora

Mina Anio

Steel Magnolia

Star Slight

Kayli the maiden moon

AngelPrinczess29

Mip the demon fox (I can't believe I spelt wrong again! I was so careful that time!)

FFgal

Ink

Phoenix blade     

The Angel of the Lion

CuteMooglez

Miss wings

Lionhart


	4. Falling in love

Renegade Seraph

Chapter 4 

**Falling in love **

Rinoa looked at herself in the mirror, her bright excited eyes flashed back at her as she watched the movement of her dress over her hips as she turned. 

            "Yikes! The time! I'm gonna be late." Rinoa said to herself as she stumbled about the room collecting things and putting them in to a tiny gold bag that matched her dress. Finally she left her room and walked down the hallway, only to realise she'd forgotten her lipstick and had to rush back to get it. 

A few seconds later she emerged, and walked calmly to the elevator. Once there tried to stop her stomach from feeling as though she had dropped forty feet. The operator offered her a friendly smile, which she returned. 

            "No need to ask which floor today then miss. I think I'm right in saying you'll want the ground floor?" 

            "Yes, the ground floor." Rinoa replied nervously. 

            The doors opened and Rinoa found her feet leading her out into the bright corridor. People were arriving through the big double entrance doors to her right, and she waited for them to pass her by before she made a move to join them. Rinoa walked into the ballroom and gasped, the whole room seemed to be filled with magic from the very lights on the walls to the diamond chandeliers. Even the people were beautiful; they glided across the floor with ease and precise movements. 

            Rinoa wandered about until she found someone she recognized. Ellone was standing alone on the edge of the room, and Rinoa decided to join her before someone else did.

            "Ell, I didn't realise so many people would be here!" Rinoa exclaimed as she came nearer. Ellone smiled at her comment. 

            "Dad does like to invite a fair number." She replied. A man in a black suit walked over and bowed. Rinoa raised her eyebrows at his eccentric gesture. 

            "Ah my dear ladies!" He said. Ellone laughed and hit him on the arm. 

            "Stop it Zell." She warned. Rinoa smiled at them, it looked like this was done often.

            "And who might this lovely lady be?" He asked, his eyes sweeping over Rinoa. Rinoa found herself blushing and smiled to try and hide it. 

            "Oh I'm sorry. Zell this is my friend Rinoa, she's staying with us for awhile. Rinoa this is my dearest friend Zell. Well actually he's my brothers friend, but I stole him." Ellone said, looking proud at her introducing skills. Rinoa laughed.

            "It's nice to meet you Zell." She said holding out her hand for him to shake. But to her surprise he kissed it. 

            "No, no the pleasure was all mine. Would you mind so very much if I asked for a dance later?" He said smiling. Rinoa looked at Ellone who rolled her eyes.

            "Sure! I mean I'd love to." Rinoa replied remembering her manners. Ellone giggled.

            "You've done it now!" She warned when Zell left. 

            "Why?" Rinoa asked innocently. Ellone laughed at her friend's question.

            "You want a drink? I'll get you one." Ellone said walking the bar that Rinoa hadn't noticed before. She saw Ellone give some kind of warning to Zell, and she watched as he threw his hands up in protest. 

            After watching them for a bit, Rinoa decided to look around the room until she saw and interesting character stood amongst a group of older men. 

            Rinoa stared, fascinated by the way he stood and his confident movements. It was the man she had seen arrive yesterday. The one with the shiny red sports car and the flowers.

As she looked she noticed his well-defined features. Those blue eyes were fixed on some blonde woman who was giving a speech to the group of men. She looked pleased at the attention and kept shooting shy sideways glances in the direction of Rinoa's study. 

            "He'll stay there all night you know. Unless provoked." Came a voice from behind her, Rinoa jumped.

            "Oh um, I wasn't looking at…!" Rinoa defended but stopped when she realized it was useless. Ellone laughed and Rinoa joined her, until their laughter started to attract attention. Rinoa stopped abruptly as a pair of amused blue eyes fixed upon her. She smiled even though she was unaware of doing so, but it faltered when she received no smile in return.

The blue eyes travelled over her body, resting in certain places for more than they should have until returning to her face. Rinoa looked at him, trying to convey that she knew what he had just done. But his confident gaze only looked on, and he gave her another slow once over to show she wasn't going to look away any time soon. Rinoa scowled, but this only seemed to amuse him more.

            Rinoa felt the colour flush up into her cheeks involuntarily and looked away. Trying to forget the eyes that were still burning into her face.

            "Your brother is staring at me!" Rinoa whispered to Ellone. Ellone looked over in Squall's direction. 

            "I'm not surprised! I mean your dress is a little revealing." Ellone said aware that this wasn't the reply Rinoa was wanting. 

            "What! But you said this dress was fine!" Rinoa said, her voice rising from their whispered talk. Ellone shushed her. 

            "Yes it is fine. Rinoa stop worrying! But what I meant was you don't see many of the women here with plunging necklines and splits up the side." Ellone said, but after seeing Rinoa's face she thought better of her words. "I mean err, mainly because most of them are over fifty." Ellone corrected.

            "My neckline isn't plunging, and besides I don't like him staring. Worst thing is that, he knows that he shouldn't be doing it." Rinoa defended. Ellone burst into laughter.

            "You're the only girl I've met who has complained so far!" Ellone said causing Rinoa to frown. "Look I've got to go see Zell. He appears to be causing trouble." She said handing Rinoa her drink and walking away. 

            Ellone walked over to where Zell had about five beer bottles stacked one on top of the other, Rinoa watched as Ellone started laughing as Zell began dancing around them. 

            "Nice dress!"

            "Oh it's you." Rinoa said trying to sound disappointed. "And don't play that game. I know you weren't looking at the dress." Rinoa warned. His blue flashed dangerously, and a smirk appeared on his face.

            "Don't be so sure." He said. Rinoa rolled her eyes; she wasn't going to let him win this one. Especially since it was so personal. 

            "Oh, so I suppose you were just looking to see if it would fit you!" Rinoa retorted. 

            "Why, do you think it would good on me?" He asked. Rinoa looked at him surprised at how he could say such things with the slightest hint of embarrassment. But her over reactive imagination started working and she burst into laughter. "Now I have you thinking of me in a dress. I'm Squall." He said. Rinoa smiled and swallowed her laughter. 

            "Rinoa" She replied shaking his hand.    

            Rinoa found the next few moments awkward, as he seemed to find silence within himself and left to her thoughts. She was glad when Zell interrupted them with Ellone. 

            "Ah Squall, can I borrow this beautiful lady? She owes me a dance." Zell said taking Rinoa's hands in his. Rinoa smiled at Squall and wondered why she was waiting for his permission.

            "Yeah whatever. Just bring her back." Squall said off handily. Ellone shot Rinoa an amused glance. 

            "Bring her back! I say usually you can't wait to get rid of them." Ellone whispered careful not to let Rinoa hear. Squall fixed Ellone with a warning stare and she mumbled an apology then burst into laughter.  

            Zell led Rinoa onto the dance floor and placed her hands in the correct positions. The music started into a tune Rinoa recognized from an old song her mother used to sing when she was little. A male voice began to sing over the melody in a soothing voice. 

Squall walked around the edge of the dancers, he kept his eyes fixed on one pair in particular. Zell swung Rinoa out and pulled her back a little too roughly causing her to stumble a few steps into him. Squall saw the colour rise up into her cheeks as she looked about her nervously. Zell un-tactfully chose to move her once more; Squall noticed how she was becoming very self-conscious. She gave him a heavy glare when their eyes met and Squall looked away.

Rinoa watched helplessly as he walked away from her, looking back at Zell she tried to smile but her happy mood had dipped to a low. Before Zell could spin her once more she felt a tap on her shoulder and felt someone pulling her away from Zell. Rinoa found herself being held by Squall, his hand snaking around her back and holding her hand out to the side of him. Rinoa felt her heart forget to beat and she looked up in to his eyes. 

Carefully she rested her free hand onto his shoulder and he guided the way across the shimmering floor. Rinoa began to listen to the words in the soft music, humming softly to herself. Squall smiled at her when he thought she could see him and swept her around again. 

_There's such a sad love  
  
Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel  
  
Open and closed within your eyes  
  
I'll place the sky within your eyes  
  
_

_There's such a fooled heart_

_Beating so fast, searching your dreams_

_A love that can last_

_Within your heart_

_I'll place the moon within your heart_

_But I'll be there for you_

_As the world falls down…_

_Falling…Falling…down _

_Falling in love_

            Rinoa looked around at the other dancers, most of them had stopped and where sitting down to their little lamp lighted tables and talking in light excited voices. Rinoa noticed that most of them were looking their way and smiling.

            "Squall, maybe we should stop now. I mean there's hardly anyone dancing now." Rinoa said, hoping she didn't sound stupid. He was probably used to being in the spotlight. He didn't reply, only moved his hand further around her back to stop her from pulling away.   

_I'll paint you mornings of gold  
  
I'll spin you valentine evenings  
  
Though we're strangers till now  
  
We're choosing a path between the stars_

_I'll place my love between the stars._

_Falling in love_

_As the world falls down_

_Falling…_

_Falling in love_

Rinoa let him guide her around the floor and between the few other couples left. Her heart pounding with every step, she wasn't a good dancer; she knew she wasn't and to have everyone's attention on her was frightening. 

            "All right, lets sit down." Squall said finally leading her to a table where her acquaintances sat. Laguna smiled as they approached and Squall let go of her hand to join the group of men he had been with originally. Rinoa watched him walk away and blew the air out of her cheeks in a tired fashion. Sure she was used to that, Seifer never paid much attention to her and he was supposed to be her boyfriend. So why should this man care?

            "Rinoa come and sit here." Zell offered, pulling a chair out from what seemed like under the table. Ellone was reading a piece of white and gold card, which turned out to be a menu.

            "Rin, Pork of fish? Oh wait, or pasta?" She asked as Rinoa sat down next to her. 

            "Pasta sounds good." Rinoa answered smiling.

            "Ok then, waiter here is the card for our table." Ellone said handing over the card to a waiter who was hovering about the table.

            A evil glint shone in Ellone's eyes and Rinoa knew what she was about to ask. 

            "So, you and my brother hey? I knew that was the right dress for the occasion!" Ellone said wickedly. Rinoa rolled her eyes. 

            "I'm never going shopping with you again!" Rinoa said, making Ellone laugh. 

            "How you doing with the book writing?" Ellone asked after the meals were brought. Rinoa looked worried.

            "Well, I've written some. But I'm afraid it looks a bit feeble. I've been having so much fun, I confess I have neglected my writing." Rinoa said shyly. Zell looked over at this.

            "Well just as well, no one wants to here about this lot anyway!" Zell said earning himself another playful kick from Ellone.

            "Shut it Zell. But really there's no rush, you can stay as long as you want here."

            "Thanks" Rinoa mumbled but Ellone missed it due to her new argument with Zell about the correct knife for the pork. Rinoa smiled and glanced over at Squall.

            He was talking to Quistis and a few other people. Rinoa watched him for a while until his eyes flickered over to her, confidently he raised his glass in her direction. Rinoa darted her eyes away bashfully. Squall smirked; he was enjoying the effect he had over this woman. 

            "Ell, I think I'm going to go now." Rinoa said after the meal was over. Ellone looked disappointed.

            "Well ok. Is something wrong? Do you feel alright?" Ellone asked concerned. Rinoa smiled.

            "I'm fine really. I'll see you tomorrow." She said standing up, and making a move towards the exit only to be confronted by Squall. 

"Leaving so early Cinderella?" He asked. Rinoa pushed past him. 

            "Yes I am." She replied, walking past him. Squall stumbled slightly and followed her.

            "You were the girl on the balcony. Weren't you?" He asked, his voice demanding an answer. 

Rinoa didn't reply but stepped into the elevator. Squall followed her quickly before the doors shut. 

"I asked you a question." Squall said angrily. Rinoa leant on the wall, as the elevator made it's slow way up the floors. 

"Yes." She whispered. "Look I'm sorry, but the wine has gone to my head. I really can't talk now." Squall laughed at this and followed her out onto the corridor. 

"Wait, Rinoa." He said softly. Rinoa dropped her hand from the door handle and faced him. 

"What?" She asked annoyed, but trying to keep her voice polite. After all she was in his home.

"Nothing, just this." He said watching the bemused look on her face before he rested his hand behind her head and kissed her softly. "See you soon!" He said as he pulled away and walked back to the elevator. 

Rinoa stumbled into her room. 

"Unbelievable confidence! Damn him." Rinoa said as she stood in the centre of the room. Rinoa hated him for the way he made her feel. "You stupid girl Rinoa, stop it now!" She scolded, but she couldn't deny herself the smile that refused to die on her lips. "Stop smiling, hyne it was only a kiss. Not even a very good one at that." She decided. "Oh who are you trying to kid Rin?" She said walking to the bathroom.

A/N: This chapter ended a little different from what I imagined, hehe. Things were going all to nice, I thought it would be fun to add in a few messed up emotions for Rinoa. If there is anyone out there who recognized that the lyrics in this chapter were not mine, they were right! I stole them from David Bowie, but doubt he is reading this so I guess I wont get into too much trouble.  

Thankyou to all of you who reviewed the last chapter (especially all those who expressed wishes of seeing the dance chapter!)

Ink 

Angelprinczess29

The Angel of the Lion

Fyrelighte snowfall

Mariko

FFgal

Rinoa Leonhart73

Townberry

Steel magnolia

Mina Anio

Cute Mooglez

Lionheart: whoops, *feels really embarrassed, hope he forgives me!* lol

Sandra Leonhart

Angel-Wing


	5. Time off with Squall?

            Hello readers, I got asked a question about Squall's behaviour. I don't mind being asked questions; it keeps me on my toes. Just want to say that yes Squall is occ, well very occ in fact. But he is playing the role of a spoilt little rich kid in this fic, who is used to having his own way (probably with the girls as well, but I wont go into details). I am working on his original character trends; hopefully they will start to show through once Rinoa gets to know him better.    

Ps, yes Squall was a bit 'full on' but he needed to make an impression. Whether it was a good or bad one waits to be seen. And Yeah, Zell was being on his 'good behaviour' but that surely cant last. Think that was it….ok well on with the fic!

Chapter 5  Time off with Squall? 

Rinoa grabbed her notes and headed for the presidents office. She placed her hand on the door handle then took it away sharply. Maybe she should knock first. Rinoa juggled her papers around in her arms and reached for the door again, but before she could touch it the door swung inwards causing her to jump. 

Quistis appeared on the other side looked flustered and mumbled something as she walked out, Rinoa stepped out of the way.

"It's always the same when he's here. He has everyone jumping!" She said in a low voice. Rinoa looked puzzled. "He's in a bad mood today, so watch your back." Quistis warned, leaving Rinoa confused.

"Ah Rinoa. Come on in!" Spoke Laguna's cheerful voice from behind his desk. Rinoa walked reluctantly into the room and shut the door behind her. 

"Good morning Sir" She said smiling, trying to avoid the same cold blue eyes searching over her once more. 

"Look, skip formalities I told you not to use them. There is a reason that I've asked you here." Laguna said shifting in his chair. Rinoa swallowed nervously, he was going to send her home. She could tell from the nervousness in his eyes that he was having difficulty finding the right words. 

"You've been here a while now." (Here it comes, Rinoa thought miserably) "And you must be getting bored with hanging about the palace all day." (Well she couldn't deny that. But still she didn't want to leave.) "I thought, well that. Well you and. Well you see me and Ell were going, and I thought…" Laguna stumbled. Rinoa listened attentively, but soon got annoyed. Well was she going home or not?

"What is it? You know if you tell her some time today, it would be a great help." Squall said, his voice in a tone that nobody wanted to argue with. 

"I thought maybe you'd want some sort of a holiday, you know a break from working here. Invite some friends over and spend a week touring Esthar. Me and Ell are going to be out of the country anyway, so there's no point in you just staying on your own." Laguna said in a rush. Rinoa smiled, so he wasn't sending her home he was sending her on a holiday. 

"I'd love to! I mean are you sure that's all right" Rinoa asked after her honest outburst. Laguna waved his hand to dismiss the question. 

"I am taking my work with me, so Squall I suggest you join Rinoa and her friends on the trip. That way they won't get lost. Esthar's a pretty big place to someone who doesn't know the way around." Laguna said enjoying the look of shock that spread over his son's face. "And besides you work too hard. It is an order that you take a week off."

Squall sat dumbfounded while Rinoa adjusted her ideas. Did she really want him travelling about with her? But it seemed he was dead against it from the look on his face, so she wouldn't have to worry. 

"What? Oh no, I'm not babysitting your pet reporter Sir. I've got work to do." Squall argued. In Squall's mind the room suddenly became a lot bigger and he a lot smaller. Although it seemed to everyone else that he always had the upper hand over his father, secretly he respected him and if he wished him to go on this trip he would, only he'd be as difficult as he could.              

"Squall I just said you are not to work, and if you cant do that I will fire you for a week. Clear?" Laguna said, his voice rising. Rinoa tried to stop herself from smiling, but it was difficult. Here was the man that was calm over bomb threats, the same guy who didn't worry about rules and yet found himself getting angry over his son not wanting to stop working. Rinoa decided to keep this newfound information for her book rather that blurt it out here. 

"Well fine then, whatever. I'll take Rinoa and her friends around Esthar? There happy now?" Squall said spitefully. A smiled cracked over Laguna's face.

"That's my boy!" He said standing up. Squall scowled at him but Laguna ignored it. "Rinoa, Squall I must leave you now. Ellone and I have to make a few stops before our journey gets underway. Rinoa make sure your Friends arrive here via my own train carriage wont you? Oh and Squall?" Squall looked around angrily as his dad made a quick exit. "You're paying." 

"Yeah right!" Squall said to the now closed door. Rinoa moved her papers in her arms and set them down on Laguna's desk. She wondered whether this was a good time to ask Squall about her book, seeing as he couldn't avoid her the question here. Squall watched as she flipped though her note pad and sat down in a chair opposite him. 

"Do you think I could interview you now?" She asked finding her voice to be nervous even though she told herself that she wasn't. Squall remained silent until she gave up on the hope of an answer. 

"What? So you can twist it and send it home to your newspaper office, so that they can change it into what they think will sell?" Squall said icily. Rinoa sat shocked, she had never changed anything that people had told her and never would; it was cruel to do something like that.  

"Look, I'm here to do a job ok? I didn't ask to come here all right, I was told to, and the quicker I can get this book written, the quicker I go home." Rinoa said. Something flashed in Squall's eyes that she could determine and she dropped her gaze.

"Now now Rinoa, you shouldn't talk to the president's son like this." He replied sarcastically. Rinoa felt the blood rush into her cheeks, only this time from anger. 

"Well you shouldn't talk to a lady like this?" Rinoa snapped, her voice rising dangerously high. After glaring at Squall for as long as she could, Rinoa got up and walked over to the window. 

"I don't see a lady." Squall said quietly, but loud enough to hit Rinoa's ears. She turned around furiously.

"Well if I'm not a lady, then you must be gay!" She shouted, her face contorting into creases of anger. Squall laughed in response making Rinoa clench her fists. 

"I'm not gay, Rinoa." Squall replied calmly. His calm tone soothed her but not nearly enough.

"Well that waits to be proven." She said walking back to the window. The dark clouds outside had begun to drop their heavy load over the busy city below. Rinoa hadn't seen it rain here yet, and was curious to see whether they had the same dangerous thunder that they had back home. Squall sat thinking, a smile moving on his lips.

"Well, yes it does wait to be proven." He said. Fixing Rinoa with a long stare. Rinoa looked back out of the window, but he was doing it again. She could almost feel his eyes travelling down her back.

"Would you stop that?" She said looking at him; he was still sat in his chair. 

"Stop what?" Squall asked, playing with an innocent voice.

"Stop looking at me like that. It makes me uncomfortable." Rinoa replied, choosing her words carefully. If anybody were going to play at twisting words, it would be him.

"Sorry" He said smiling. 

Well, I have to go phone Selphie and…and" Rinoa began, but her voice became weaker as Squall came closer to her. "I have to…go and phone…" She stammered. 

"Look Rinoa, I'm sorry about last night." He said standing (in Rinoa's opinion) too close. Rinoa swallowed her beating heart and tried once again for her voice.

"It's…it's ok." She managed to squeeze out before her heartbeats took over once more. Squall tried to catch her eyes, but she kept them firmly on the floor. 

"I'm sorry it didn't last longer." Squall said after moving even closer. Rinoa felt her heart jump again. Why did he keep doing this to her? She tried to tell him that someone would come into the room at any minuet, but her voice had truly gone. Biting her lip she felt her blood run cold; and until that moment standing with him, she didn't think it was possible for blood to turn cold like book writers said it did. But no matter how this was producing new experiences in her skin, she still didn't want to be found in this position.

Squall seemed to be enjoying himself. Damn him again Rinoa thought, watching paralysed as he tried to hold her hand. Just as their fingers touched the door made a clicking sound. In unison they turned their heads sharply in the direction of the disturbing noise. 

"Oh um, sorry Sir. I was sent to tell you your father is leaving now." Zell said keeping his eyes away from the couple by the window. Squall moved away from Rinoa and walked towards Zell. 

"So soon?" He asked surprised. Zell nodded and watched Squall suspiciously. 

"The president won't like this." Zell whispered, looking specifically at Rinoa and then to Squall and then back again. Rinoa strained to hear what they were saying, but couldn't and gave up, looking back out at the rain.

"Rinoa, go make your phone calls." Squall ordered before striding out of the room. Without an argument Rinoa picked up the phone on the table and started to dial Selphie's number. She was glad he had left, but was angry with herself for being so weak. Zell hovered around the desk until Rinoa had to ask him what he wanted.

"It's just that, well you and Squall." He said blushing. Rinoa put the phone down leaving a very confused Selphie on the other line.

"Zell, there's no me and Squall." Rinoa explained, trying to make herself believe what she was saying. 

"Well I was just wondering." Zell said backing out of the room. Rinoa sat in silence before shrugging off her doubts and calling Selphie once more. 

"Hello?" Selphie asked cautiously down the phone. 

"Yeah hi Selph, guess who?" Rinoa said happily, sitting on the desk rather than the chairs.

"Oh you. Well did you know that i've had a very angry Seifer phoning me all week!" Selphie said angrily. "I can't believe you didn't tell him!" 

"I meant to honestly, but I just…" Rinoa stopped; she didn't really have a reason to have not called him. "But anyway Selph, he deserves a bit of his own treatment." 

"He sure does!" Selphie said laughing. 

"But anyway, guess what?" Rinoa said excitedly. 

"What?" Selphie asked expecting to hear something great that she wouldn't be a part of. 

"You're coming to Esthar!" Rinoa screamed down the phone.

"You're kidding!" 

"Nope you and Irvy better start packing! You can catch the train tomorrow and ride in the presidential carriage like I did. I'll fix it so you just have to give your name at the desk and they'll escort you on." Rinoa confirmed.

"Gosh listen to you! You sound so posh, fixing us up with train tickets and stuff." Selphie said. 

"Well get packing! I'll phone you later with the train times." Rinoa said before hanging up the phone. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Squall waited for Laguna to finish hugging him. He wasn't much for 'family hugs' but today he was even more reluctant. The rain pelted down onto his thin jacket and soak into his shirt. His hair wasn't such better either; it stuck to his forehead in an angry protest of being brushed away.   

"Squall, I'm leaving her with you because I trust you alright" Laguna said as he clambered into his car. Ellone followed him into the back. 

"Yes Sir." Squall replied. "She'll be safe with me." 

"Well…ok. I should be back in a weeks time." Laguna said, Ellone shut the car door and wound down the window. 

"See you later then!" She said happily, and then wound the window back up. Squall nodded and signalled for the driver to leave. 

The car began its motion out of the driveway and rounded the corner out of sight. Squall smiled into the heavy rain, although he was an adult now he still felt the excitement of having no authority around him. He remembered the parties he'd had at 16, when everyone got so drunk and camped out all over the house. He doubted very much that Rinoa would approve of getting drunk, yet he reminded himself that she might surprise him.       

Once inside, Squall removed his jacket and shirt. His black smart shoes squeaked on the floor from the rain and his suit trousers clung to his legs. Throwing the soaking clothes to a maid that walked by he made his was to the elevator. As he waited for its descent, Rinoa appeared on his left.

"My friend is going to take the train early tomorrow morning and arrive at 9am. Woah." She said, finally looking past his shoes. Squall walked into the elevator before her. "Is it custom here to strip off in the hall?" Rinoa asked jokingly. 

"Yes it is. Get too it." Squall answered, his face remaining calm. Rinoa smiled.

"Like hell I will." Rinoa replied. Squall smiled to himself.

"Shame" He said quietly as they reached their floor. Rinoa stood in the corridor watching him walk to his room at the end door. She hadn't found a reply to his last statement and decided that she was probably better off without prolonging this conversation. She didn't like the turn it was taking. 

Walking swiftly to her room, she threw her books and papers on her desk and looked out of the window. It was fast approaching lunchtime and she could find nothing to do.  Except maybe pack for the trip, but that was done quickly enough leaving her bored again.  She was beginning to miss her busy schedules and rushed hours. Rinoa caught herself before she became to involved in this thought. Maybe she would take a long bath and then go out for something to eat later. The more she considered this, the better it sounded. She would rather be alone in a restaurant, that alone in a house with Squall. 

Rinoa ran the bath taps until the steam from the water misted up the mirrors and the window. Rinoa dipped her hand into the water experimentally and then stepped in. It was good to be in the warm on such a miserable day. Half an hour later; when the water temperature had dipped. Rinoa heard a knock at her door. Rolling her eyes she clambered out of the bathtub and wrapped one of the soft white towels around her. It was probably one of the servants with her freshly washed clothes. Rinoa pulled out the plug from the bath and took the hair clips out of her hair. The knocking at the door became more frequent and a lot more persistent.

"Ok! Alright I'm coming" She called tightening the towel around her. Rinoa undid the lock and opened the door. 

"You know I said about stripping. I was only joking." 

"Oh it's you. What do you want?" Rinoa asked not bothering to hind the annoyance in her voice. 

"I wondered what you had planned for this evening." Squall said, leaning on the doorframe. Rinoa was glad that he wasn't trying to look past her towel.    

"Well, I was going to get some dinner at the restaurant me and Ellone went to the other day." Rinoa answered. 

"Alone?" Squall asked surprised.

"Yes." Rinoa said adjusting her towel.

"I think we can do better than that. Would you join me for dinner?" Squall asked. Rinoa considered this. "Maybe I could give you that interview. What do you think?"

"Business?" Rinoa said fixing him with a warning stare. Squall smiled.

"Of course. Meet me down stairs at 5." He said, and then walked towards the stairway. Rinoa sighed watching him leave. She was doing it again, why couldn't she just stick to regular guys?

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The evening had past pleasantly enough, although Rinoa found that his manner in dealing with the public was something to be discussed. The photographers had been out in full force, and she observed that there was more publicity around Squall than his father. Rinoa expected to see her face in the newspapers tomorrow, under the title of Squall's latest flame. But that didn't seem to bother Squall, and after awhile the papers left them alone to their meal. Which Rinoa thought was pretty nice of them, until she found out that Squall had paid the restaurant manager to shut them all out into the rain, which had soon driven them away.   

Rinoa was thankful that he behaved appropriately this evening, but even then she made sure that she had worn a high cut dress just in case he tried anything on. But she doubted he would do anything like that. But even after all the bad points of Squall, Rinoa had to admit that he was a pretty interesting guy. After teaching her the correct way to hold a champagne glass and how to drink it, Rinoa was certain that she was now a champagne expert. Maybe after tonight she would teach him the best way to drink tequila slammers. 

But after a while his questions and replies began to get too command like, and Rinoa found herself constantly fighting against him. This provoked their conversations into things that produced strange looks and smiles from the people around them.

Rinoa thought about all of this with her head firmly on her pillow. She didn't trust her feet to support her anywhere and she gave up trying, only to fall onto her bed. Her mind drifted off into a dreamless sleep, and she woke the next morning to the sound of her alarm at half seven.        

"Hyne damn it!"

A/N: Well another chapter down. Selphie will be back in the picture soon, along with Irvine. (I haven't forgotten Seifer!)  

Thankyou to all of you who reviewed chapter 4!

(Squall did have bit of a change of heart towards Rinoa, to say the least. But I wasn't sure that a Squall pov would fit in with the storyline at the moment. This story focuses on Rinoa's view rather than Squall's, so a jump between characters will be *in my opinion* tricky. But there will be one, so watch out!)    

Thanks to…

Angelwingedprincess

Angel-Wing

The Angel of the Lion

Rinoa Leonhart73

Ink

FFgal

CTHKSI

Ariescelestial

Mariko

Lionhart

Phoenix Blade

Sandra Leonhart

Mip the Demon Fox

Kayli the Maiden Moon

CuteMooglez

RPG Hui

Steel Magnolia


	6. Meeting Selphie and Irvine

**Chapter 6**

**Meeting Selphie and Irvine**

Rinoa jumped into the passenger seat next to Squall. The rain was still pouring onto them, and it hit the bright red paint of the car in little angry droplets. Rinoa frowned at the rain clouds; she was disappointed that they wouldn't be able to ride with the convertible roof down today. 

            "So, who are these friends then?" Squall asked, as Rinoa strapped herself in and messed around with Squall's radio until finding a station she liked. 

            "Selphie, my best friend and Irvine. We've known each other for years, Selphie works in the same office as me." Rinoa informed him.

            "Oh great, two journalists. My luck just keeps getting better and better." Squall said sarcastically as they drove out of the gates. 

            "What have you got against journalists anyway?" Rinoa asked annoyed, flicking her hair back into a knot at the back of her neck. Squall watched her fasten it with a clip before answering. 

            "Just don't like them, that's all." He replied, keeping his eyes firmly on the road. Rinoa sighed.

            "Fair enough, but that sounds a bit childish to me." Rinoa said, shifting in her seat until she wasn't facing him anymore. They drove a few miles at a reasonable speed, passing out of the suburbs into the city centre. But Rinoa became worried when Squall pulled the car over to a stop. "What are you doing? Is something wrong? What's going on?" She fired at him. 

            "Right here's the deal. I'm going to beat you up, then leave you on the side of the road." Squall said seriously. Rinoa stared. 

            "What?" She shouted angrily. Squall laughed. 

            "There's a shop over there." Squall said pointing. "Stay here ok." He ordered stepping out of the car. "Do you want anything?" He asked finally. Rinoa shook her head, happy to be rid of him for a few minutes. "Well alright." He said finally, shutting the car door and pulling his collar up to keep out the rain. Rinoa watched him walk to the small roadside store. 

            "Total bastard." Rinoa mumbled to herself as she played with the loose parts of her hair to pass the time. 

            Squall emerged a few minutes later with a large brown paper bag, Rinoa watched him suspiciously as he came closer to the car. When he opened the door a rush of cold air forced its way in making Rinoa shiver. Squall sat down heavily and threw the bag onto one of the back seats. He was soaking, his hair stuck out in spikes in a few places and Rinoa giggled until the look he gave her made her stop.

            "Was that really necessary?" Rinoa asked smiling. Squall loosened his coat and started the engine. After smoothing down his hair he decided to speak. 

            "Yes, I was hungry." Squall answered, pulling out into the fast paced traffic. Rinoa's smile broadened.

            "So, everything revolves around you?" Rinoa asked amused. Squall gave her a confused look but didn't reply. Rinoa gazed out of the window at the cloudy sky. The trip to the train station was longer than she had remembered it to be. Squall reached his hand back to the bag and pulled out about 10 varieties of chocolate bars. Rinoa watched enviously as he began opening them and taking bites. Rinoa's eyes must had effected him in the end, because he offered her the half eaten chocolate bar. When she didn't take it, he threw it onto her lap. Rinoa picked it up and laughed. 

            "Yeah, um thanks Squall." She said putting it back into its correct wrapper. 

            "What's the matter? You don't like chocolate?" Squall asked.

            "Sure, just I don't share things like this." Rinoa said shyly. Squall looked at her as if she was crazy.

            "Your not going to die just because I bit it before you did." Squall said smiling. Rinoa studied the sweet bar in her hand, and then took a bite. "Oh Hyne Rinoa! Your turning blue!" Squall said sarcastically. Then he hit the button that wound down the window. "Ahhh somebody help!" He screamed at an old lady at the side of the road, who just happened to be walking her dog at the same time they passed. Rinoa hit his arm playfully. 

            "Shut up Squall. But this is a bit of an intimate gesture don't you think?" Rinoa said looking at the chocolate bar. Squall suddenly went very quite.

            "It's just a chocolate bar." He said defensively. Rinoa decided to drop the subject. But then decided that it was now or never to ask what was really burning in her mind.

            "How come you can be really nice, and then the next second you're a mega annoying prick?" Rinoa asked, a smirk on her face although she fought to free herself of it. Squall almost slammed on the brake, and Rinoa felt the car jolt beneath her. 

            "You what?" He asked, shocked at her opinion of him. Rinoa looked away quickly. 

            "You just seem to do whatever you like, whenever you want." Rinoa continued. Squall smiled. 

            "I guess, when you can do whatever you want, you forget that maybe you shouldn't." Squall answered. Rinoa considered this, yes there was a basis of truth there and she accepted his answer.   

            "Like staring at someone." Rinoa said shyly, trying to provoke an argument about his obviously unsought attention at the dance. Squall smiled.

            "Well yes, maybe that was wrong." Squall admitted. "But you shouldn't wear such eye attracting dresses." Squall said jokingly. Rinoa rolled her eyes. 

            "Sure, right the dress, whatever you say. You know you can borrow it anytime." Rinoa offered.

            "Well I would, but it looks just lovely on you Rinoa. I wouldn't want to take that away from you by looking even better in it." Squall answered smiling. Rinoa laughed and rolled her eyes.  

            Finally after a long time of silence they finally arrived at the station, just in time to see the train roll in. Rinoa called Selphie's phone and heard the scratchy background sound and her voice at the other end. 

            "Hey Selph, we're in the car park. Yep hang on, … oh wait I can see you! Were in the red car in the corner, yeah your looking right at us, yeah keep going. Yep that's us!" Rinoa directed. Squall listened interested in what these two new arrivals would be like.  

            The door opened in the back and Selphie clambered in, Squall got out of his side and helped Irvine with the luggage. Irvine finally joined Selphie in the back and placed his arm around her. Selphie giggled. 

            "So, you liked the presidents train I take it!" Rinoa said happily. Squall joined them and started the engine. 

            "Yeah It was fantastic wasn't it Selphie baby." Irvine answered. Selphie nodded frantically. 

            "Squall, this is Selphie and Irvine. Guys this is Squall." Rinoa introduced. Selphie and Irvine stopped laughing at once.

            "Hi there." Squall said into the silence that followed.  

            "Were off on some kind of road trip for a week, then I've got to get back to work." Rinoa said. Selphie squealed in delight.

            "This is gonna be so cool! So where we going first?" She asked. Rinoa opened her mouth to answer but found that she didn't know. 

            "Squall, where exactly are we going?" Rinoa asked. 

            "The Penthouse hotel." Squall answered simply.

            "Why?" Selphie asked. Rinoa listened for the answer also, she was intrigued as to why they where going to a hotel on the first day.

            "Because it's the best." Squall said.

            "No she means what for?" Rinoa asked. 

            "We need to make a plan for the week ahead, and there is no better place to spend the first day than where were going." Squall assured them. 

            "Well sounds good to me!" Irvine decided. Selphie nodded in agreement, but Rinoa looked unconvinced. 

            "We better not be spending the whole time lounging around. I want to see places!" Rinoa whined.

            "Oh you will, let's just get a plan done. Besides there's plenty to do at the hotel." Squall said, happy to get the final word in at last, maybe now there would be some peace. 

            "Squall! You already booked rooms?" Rinoa exclaimed as they reached the check in desk. 

            "Aww Rinny did you want to share a room with me?" Squall asked sarcastically, adding a pretend pout to his performance until it received a laugh from Selphie. Rinoa frowned. "Look I arranged it yesterday. You might have wanted to sleep in a tent tonight, but I don't particularly like sleeping on the floor."

            "Fine." Rinoa said leaving her bags by the desk and wandering off. 

            Two hours later Squall managed to find Rinoa again with the help of one of the hotel staff girls. Rinoa had been sulking around the games machines for the past hour and thankfully was still there when Squall went to look for her. 

            "Rinoa what are you doing?" Squall asked. Rinoa looked up at him. 

            "Just looking about." She replied, her voice small. 

            "You ok?" Squall asked concerned. Rinoa seemed to tense at this question.

            "No actually I'm not. You took us here without consulting, what if we had wanted to go some place else? It's not even lunchtime yet and we're already ruling this day off as over. And your rude, and you stare at me, you avoided me for a week then try to kiss me, you always…" Rinoa blurted, tears starting to fall down her cheeks. 

            Squall stood bewildered, where had all of this come from? Unable to find any words to say to her he wrapped his arms around her back and held her close. It was easy to wear his mask of confidence when he wasn't involved with the person he was deceiving, but the closer they managed to get to him the more he closed off. It had always been this way; he'd never been able to express his emotions to anyone. But somehow the sight of her crying had provoked him enough to comfort her with his arms. 

            Rinoa cried into his shoulder, unaware of what had caused such an uncontrollable outburst. The colour in her cheeks brightened as she held onto him, slowly she wound her hands up to the back of his neck and held him tightly as another wave of tears hit her. Squall held her closer, until her tears began to cease. 

            "I'm sorry Rinoa." Squall said after a long time of silence, the satisfaction of those words was worth the battle of speaking them, they were right; sorry was the hardest word to say when you meant it.      

            Rinoa looked up at him, her eyes red from her tears and she blinked furiously and attempted a smile. She had dropped her hands to her sides, but he still held her close. 

"I'm ok." She said quietly. Squall lessened his hold on her.

"No more tears?" He asked. Rinoa shook her head. "Then lets go and make our plans, yeah?" he said taking her hand and leading her slowly out of the large games room.  

*****************************************************************

            Rinoa smiled when she saw her friends. Selphie and Irvine were fighting over which ice cream to share.

            "Irvy I want banana! We always get mint choc chip!" Selphie moaned. Rinoa heard Squall laugh at the side of her. 

            "Fine, no mint. How about bubblegum?" Irvine asked, trying to calm her down.

            "Oh yeah! Lets get that." Selphie watched the café staff make up her ice cream from the tubs in front of them; the banana flavour was already forgotten.

            Squall set out a map onto a large table, upon doing this a waiter began to walk over to them. Probably to tell them they couldn't do that here, but he appeared to quickly change his mind half way. Rinoa observed that Squall seemed to have that effect on people. 

            "Right, well we are here." Squall said pointing. "Where do you people want to go? We can go anywhere you like." He said once they had all gathered around.  

            Rinoa was aware that the others thought that she should choose, she so she took over the map.

            "I think…" Rinoa began. "We should head for the sorceress memorial." Rinoa said pointing to the corresponding point on the map. Squall looked over her shoulder. 

            "Nobody's been there for years." Squall said softly. Rinoa looked intrigued.

            "Then lets be the first!" Selphie shouted. "Oh whoops sorry." She called when she realised she'd disturbed everyone's lunch. "heh hem" She said finally and sat down quickly out of everyone's way.        

            "You really want to go there?" Squall asked. 

            "Yeah, I'd like to see it." Rinoa answered. Squall nodded.

            "Ok, fine." He said folding away the map. "Guys do whatever you want, it's all on tab. Here's your room keys, I'll meet you later for dinner in the main dining room at 8." He said making a move towards the door. Rinoa followed him. 

            "Squall I want to apologise for earlier, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I…" Rinoa began.

            "It's ok, Rin." Squall said, touching her arm in a friendly gesture. "I'll see you later."

            Squall walked away leaving Rinoa confused.

            "The meal is formal right?" Rinoa asked as he left.

            "Yes, you guys got things to wear?" Squall asked; his voice level raised because of the distance between them. 

            "Yep, I told them to bring posh stuff." Rinoa answered. Squall smiled and held his hand up in sign to show that he was leaving. 

            "Remember 8 o'clock!" He said as he disappeared from sight into a side room. Now what was he up to?

A/N: Well there we go! I'll try to keep them out of the travelling mode, I find that hard to write and generally boring. But anyway, thankyou to all of ya who reviewed.

Angleprinczess29

Angelwingedprincess

CTHKSI

Rinoa Leonhart73

Phoenix blade

RPG Hui

miss wings

Lionhart

The Angel of the lion (your review made me laugh! Lol)

CuteMooglez

Steel magnolia

Ink

Hiasha

FFgal

Dark Raion

Raven


	7. We don't have to do this

            **Chapter 7**

"No, that one. What's wrong with you?" Squall asked annoyed, pointing to a necklace behind a glass counter. 

            "I'm sorry Sir." The salesman apologized, trying once more to find the desired jewel. Squall watched him place it onto the counter with care, and step back in pride. "Made in Balamb this one is. There is a story behind each piece of jewellery we sell." He informed Squall.  

            "You can engrave it right?" Squall asked, still holding the little object in his hand. 

            "Yes sir." 

            "Good, well this is what I want written on it." Squall said, pulling out a scrap of paper from his jacket pocket. 

Rinoa walked back to the café. Selphie and Irvine had finished eating and were chatting generally in the corner. Rinoa wondered how they had managed to finish eating so quickly, but decided it was probably better not to ask. 

            Rinoa walked over to them and joined in the conversation, after a few minuets Irvine excused himself. 

"Well ladies, I'm going to go check out my room. I hear it has a wide screen TV!" Irvine said, looking a little too happy about the TV fact than what would be normal. 

            "And what is so special about a wide screen TV?" Selphie asked suspiciously. Irvine grinned. 

            "Balamb plays Dollet today, starts in half an hour. Go team Balamb!" He informed them happily. Selphie rolled her eyes.

            "Yeah Balamb V Dollet, the world tiddlywinks competition." Selphie said sarcastically. Rinoa laughed. 

            "Don't make fun. I like tiddlywinks." Irvine said down heartened.

            "Irvy it was only a joke." Selphie replied. "You are actually going to watch the tiddlywink competition aren't you?" Selphie asked, her face strained from trying not to laugh. 

            "Yes I am." Irvine said proudly. "And by the way it's 'Tiddlywink…s'." he said standing up. Selphie looked shocked but kept quiet. 

            Rinoa watched him stuff two bread rolls into his coat pocket and a plastic spoon. Irvine looked to both their faces and broke out into laughter. 

            "I'm not really going to watch the tiddlywinks guys. It's the first game of the league football." He said smiling. Neither girl replied so he left them in their silence. 

            "He is so twisted." Rinoa remarked once he had left. 

            "Yeah, but he's mine!" Selphie said. Rinoa giggled. 

            "Naughty Selphie." She remarked. Selphie shrugged and inspected her nails in this embarrassed moment. 

            "So…you and this Squall? Come on. You can tell me, you didn't on the phone. So I can only suppose you kept him quiet for a reason." Selphie said, hoping to dig something out of Rinoa.

            "There is nothing to tell." Rinoa replied quickly, her frosty tone catching Selphie off guard. 

            "Oh, come on!" Selphie pleaded. 

"No Selph, I don't feel like it right now." Rinoa replied. Selphie remained silent for a while.  

"Rin, you alright?" She asked finally. Rinoa sighed. 

            "No. Oh I don't know. I got a phone call from my father last night. I didn't tell anyone about it, I was too upset." Rinoa began slowly. Selphie sat patiently waiting. "My aunt, she…well she's become very ill. She's in hospital now, my father said she looks really bad."

            "Oh, I'm sorry Rinoa."

            "It's ok, I tried to get it out of my head and focus on the trip. But things just sort of trigger it off. Like Squall did." Rinoa mumbled. 

            "Squall? What did he say?" Selphie asked becoming angry, nobody was allowed to upset her friend. Rinoa shook her head.

            "I just don't understand him, he can be so nice and then the next time…oh I don't know. But whatever it was, I ended up crying in front of him. He must think I'm so stupid." Rinoa said resting her head onto her hands. 

            "You like him don't you." Selphie observed with care. 

            "Maybe just a little." Rinoa admitted, a shy smile on her lips. Selphie giggled.

            "What will Seifer say?" Selphie wondered offhandedly. Rinoa stopped laughing immediately. She had forgotten about him.

            Rinoa found her way into the dining room, immediately she was greeted by a smart looking waiter. 

            "Miss Heartilly?" He asked politely. Rinoa nodded. "This way please." He said showing her to a table. 

            Rinoa sat down and looked around the room, Selphie and Irvine were already eating some way off. Rinoa frowned. They hadn't waited for her! 

            "I'm sorry Rinoa, I've kept you waiting." Someone said from behind her. Rinoa turned around to see whom the voice belonged to. 

            "Oh no it's alright, I haven't been waiting long." Rinoa replied, watching him take a seat in front of her. 

            "I hope you don't mind that Selphie and Irvine wished to sit on their own." Squall stated. Rinoa looked over to Selphie who caught her eye and gave a wink. 

            "No no, um that's fine." Rinoa replied, still looking at Selphie. 

            "Well I haven't ordered for you, I know you don't like me to do things for you." Squall said. Handing Rinoa the menu with a smile. 

            "No I don't. But I want to say sorry again Squall, I really didn't mean to shout at you. I'd just had some bad news that's all, and well I'm sorry." Rinoa said quietly. 

            "Rin it's ok, really. Now you going to order?" Squall asked. Rinoa looked down at her menu. 

            As Rinoa was choosing, a waiter walked over to interrupt them. 

            "Sir, there is a message for you at the reception. It's from the president." The last part of the sentence caught Squall's attention. 

            "Thankyou." Squall replied. Rinoa felt a hard pang of disappointment and for the first time in his company she allowed herself to feel it freely. "Rinoa, I'm going to have leave you now. Thank you very much for you company, but I'm afraid that I will not be able to return to have dinner with you." 

            "Oh, that's ok. I'll join Selphie and Irvine if they'll let me." Rinoa said sadly. Squall smiled and kissed her lightly on the top of her head before walking out. Rinoa sat stunned, why did he always do things like that when she least expected it?

            Squall picked up the phone on the reception desk and winced when he heard Laguna's loud happy voice on the other side. 

            "Squall? Is that you?" 

            "Well done." Squall replied sarcastically, this would probably be a long phone call. 

            "Squall it's lucky you told the servants where you were going or I'd never of gotten hold of you." Laguna exclaimed. Squall sighed. 

            "Just get to the point." Squall said, his voice losing its patience. Any other day he would have tolerated his fathers idle chitchat, but this time he had interrupted something Squall considered important. 

            "Squall, I'm really sorry but I have forgotten my notes for the meeting that is coming up in a few days. I'm going to have to ask you to send them to me." Laguna said, his voice sounding worried. He could almost see the twitching in Squall's face that meant that there was an explosion about to happen. 

            "Is that all?" Squall asked. "If you hadn't of sent me on this holiday I'd be in a position to do what you're asking, as it is I won't be able to get back until…tomorrow." 

            "Squall this is important, the files are on my desk in a red folder. Once you have them give them to one of the servants to bring to me. You're the only one with a key to my office, so I can only ask you." Laguna stated. 

            "Fine." Squall answered slamming the phone down and walking away to calm his anger. 

            The clock clicked its final mark to show 10pm exactly and Rinoa wondered where Squall was, if she was right he hadn't returned to his room yet. After looking for her jacket and deciding it wasn't there, Rinoa headed down the deserted corridor and walked down the many steps to the ground floor. The room in where Rinoa had first hidden from Squall seemed to hold most of the hotels guests. Rinoa watched as they placed their shiny coins in the machines that were fixed to eat as many as they could, before allowing the player a win.

            After glancing around the busy room it was clear that Squall wasn't there. Sighing Rinoa wandered off in search once more. A thought crossed her mind that perhaps the message he had received had taken him back home, but Rinoa was sure that he would have told them if he was leaving. 

Rinoa's path took her outside into a balcony that was probably used to serve meals on sunny days, a dark hunched figure sat on the ledge on the far side. Squinting Rinoa could make out some familiar shapes that she could connect with Squall. Rinoa shivered as a breeze blew over her exposed skin and she swallowed nervously. 

            Walking quickly over Rinoa saw the figure straighten and a wisp of smoke escaped into the darkness before the cigarette was stubbed out. 

            "I didn't know you smoked." Rinoa observed. Squall sat forward into the light from the hotel rooms. 

            "It's a habit I'm trying to kick." Squall replied simply. "You're not going to give a lecture are you?" Squall asked smiling.

            "No I'm not. I don't mind if you smoke or not, just I choose not to." Rinoa replied. Squall watched her intently for a few seconds. "What?" Rinoa asked annoyed. 

            "Nothing." Squall replied but keeping his gaze. Rinoa put her hand on her hip and frowned. 

            "What is it?" She demanded. 

            "Have I told you how beautiful you are?" Squall asked softly running his fingertips up her bare arm. Rinoa shivered as his touch came higher. 

            "I..I don't know. H..Have you?" Rinoa stammered. Squall smiled and withdrew his arm. 

            "Rinoa I have to go back, Laguna forgot something and he needs me to send it to him." Squall said. Rinoa felt her happy mood slowly edge away. 

            "But you can continue with our trip right?" Rinoa asked, her tone sounding worried. 

            "I'll have to catch you up at the Sorceress memorial. I'm sorry Rinoa." He added seeing the disappointed look on her face. "A car will collect you and your friends tomorrow morning and take you straight there, I should meet you later on in the day, if I leave here early." Rinoa nodded in reply. 

            Squall watched her in silence as she sat down next to him; cautiously she placed her hand in his. So she was taking the lead for once? Squall wondered how far she would try and go before she chickened out. 

            Smiling Rinoa ran her hand up Squall's leg that rested on the ledge next to her, giggling, as she was Squall's eyebrow raise. But then she stopped, what was she going to do now? Why had she done it anyway? Her heart pounded in her chest until she was sure that it would explode any moment. 

            Squall moved in closer to her until Rinoa could feel his breath on her face. Squeezing her eyes shut Rinoa concentrated on what she thought would happen next, but the anticipated kiss never came and she opened her eyes to meet Squall's. His smile so sweet that Rinoa had to kiss him. Leaning forward towards him, Rinoa felt hurt when he moved away from her lustful lips. But her disappointment didn't last long as Squall lowered her down onto the ledge in which they sat. 

            Rinoa closed her eyes once more as she felt Squall trail his kisses down her neck and onto her exposed chest. His hand reached up to move her dress straps off of her shoulders, then moved down to hitch her skirt up her leg. Rinoa let her body relax into a pleasurable moan before Squall pulled away. Rinoa looked up. 

            "Come on." Squall said holding out his hand. After fixing her straps, Rinoa took his hand. A sudden realisation of what happened hit her and her body dissolved into shivers. "You ok?" Squall asked wrapping his arm around her. Rinoa nodded and looked back to where they had been a second ago. Squall kissed her on the top of her head like he had before and pulled her closer. 

After what seemed like only a second Rinoa found herself outside Squall's room and being pulled inside. 

            "What's wrong? You look frightened." Squall said worried. Rinoa shook her head. 

            "No I'm fine." She said determinedly. Squall watched her suspiciously for a moment.    

            "Sure?" He asked once more. 

            "Yes, I said I'm fine." Rinoa answered. 

            "Look, we don't have to do this Rin." Squall said softly. Rinoa shook her head. 

            "Oh yes we do." She replied kissing him and then reaching over for the light switch. 

Author's note: Ooooooh! And she leaves it here…..

Thankyou to all of you who reviewed!!

The Angel of the Lion

Angelwingedprincess

CuteMooglez

Rinoa Leonhart73

Sandra Leonhart- Nope Rinoa isn't a sorceress in this fic.

Mariko

RPG Hui

Miss wings

Lionhart

Cherry13

CTHKSI

Hiasha

Keiry

Sublunary Illusion

Strawberrycream16

FFgal

Sammy-Chan

Charlie Girl

Mina Aino

Ps I haven't forgotten about the necklace!      


	8. And they ask me why I don’t like the new...

Um, naughty Renegade! But I'm not a lemon writer, so the story jumps.

Chapter 8 

**                        And they ask me why I don't like the newspapers!**

            Rinoa awoke to find the sun shining brightly on her face. All the dampness from yesterdays rain had cleared up, leaving a fresh feeling day. Rinoa yawned, bringing her arms over her head in a lazy stretch. But then froze.

            This wasn't her room! Memories of last night came creeping back to her and she smiled guiltily into the bed sheets. After a few minuets she was giggling to herself and feeling extremely light hearted. Looking around the room she took in her surroundings. Squall had disappeared somewhere, but this didn't alarm her. He had told her previously that he would have to leave early. 

            After closing her eyes for another ten minuets, Rinoa became aware of a small pressure on her neck. She moved her hand up to her neck to feel what was there and frowned when her fingers clasped onto a metal object.

            "What the?" She mumbled pulling gently at the object, but stopped when she realised that it was attatched around the back of her neck. 

            After sitting up Rinoa studied the metal trinket around her neck. There were words carved onto the side, but Rinoa couldn't make them out. Squinting and holding the necklace at a strange angle she managed to read it finally. 

**No more tears**.   

            Rinoa smiled inwardly. Half an hour passed as she lay there in his bed, until an angry knock at the door disturbed her silent thoughts.

            "Squall? Squall you there?" Someone called from outside. Rinoa recognized it to be Selphie. Grabbing a sheet from the bed and wrapping it around herself and hurried over to the door. Rinoa was greeted by a look of shock from Selphie. "Rinoa!" Selphie said gasping.

            "Surprise!" Rinoa said quietly. Selphie stared open mouthed. 

            "Is he…is he still here?" She said finally. Rinoa shook her head. Selphie pushed herself in and Rinoa shut the door quickly. 

            "Rinoa, really! I would have expected better." Selphie said teasingly. Rinoa blushed red and smiled nervously.

            "Well…Oh stop it Selphie." Rinoa replied.  Selphie laughed. 

            "Well at least you were with your man last night. Irvine spent his whole time playing pool." Selphie said in her childish voice. "He's being extra nice to me this morning." She continued inspecting her nails in a nonchalant way. "So where Squall?" Selphie asked. 

            "He had to send something to his dad. He'll catch us up later." Rinoa informed her curious friend. But the moment was shattered by another loud knock at the door. 

            "Selphie? Selphie you in there?" Irvine shouted from the other side of the door. Selphie rolled her eyes. 

            "Yes, what do you want?" Selphie asked, her voice not reflecting the smile that was growing on her face. 

            "The biggest limo I've ever seen has just pulled up outside." He said excitedly. Selphie ran over to the window to peer outside leaving Rinoa to open the door. Irvine looked at her in a state of shock until his usual smile came back to him. "Rinoa! I like it." He said looking over her. 

            "Shut up Irvine." Rinoa scolded. "But I guess I better change." Rinoa said darting away up the hallway. Irvine watched her leave with a smirk on his face, but turned to Selphie confused. 

            "I thought this was her room." Irvine said scratching the back of his head in thought. Selphie giggled. 

            "It's Squall's room." Selphie answered smiling. 

            "Oh." Irvine answered simply. 

*********************************************

            "Miss Heartilly? Please allow me to escort you to your car on behalf of Mr Leonhart." The valet said as he held the door open for them. Rinoa exchanged an amused glance with Selphie. 

            "I'm going to have a serious talk to Squall about his idea of camping vehicles. Stretch limousines don't really work for me." Rinoa said smiling. Irvine came staggering behind them with the entire luggage. 

            "Well I'm not complaining! This Squall guy knows his stuff all right. Who wants a hippy van when you can have a stretch?" He said looking at the gleaming white car with love. Selphie slapped him playfully.  

            "Shut it Irvine." She said leading the way to the car. "But on second thoughts, a hippy van would be more fun."  

            "No way! I'm missing Squall already, I mean the guy would have snapped his fingers by now and someone else would carry this stuff instead of me." Irvine whined. 

            "You've noticed that too huh?" Rinoa asked as they climbed into the long car. 

            "Plus everything's on tab while he's here." He grumbled finally, sitting down and rubbing his shoulders in relief from the bag straps. "And he'd probably have three course meals going on now, if he was here in the limo." Irvine continued into the silence. 

            "Shut up Irvine, stop talking about him like he's dead." Selphie snapped, annoyed by Irvine's constant moaning. 

            "Sorry." He mumbled. 

            "You seem to hold Squall in high regard." Rinoa observed. 

            "Well anyone who pays for all my drinks deserves some respect." Irvine said smiling. Selphie gave him a death glare and he stopped grinning at once. 

***************************************************

            Squall pushed the main doors open noisily and causing them to bang on the walls with their handles. Quistis who had been hurrying past with her daily duties dropped her paperwork on the floor in shock.       

            "Sir! You're back already?" Quistis asked as Squall strolled into the palace. 

            "Laguna forgot some notes. Apparently it is in his study or something." Squall said, not quite remembering exactly where Laguna had said it would be. Quistis grabbed her papers and commenced firing information at him. 

            "Squall, Galbadia called yesterday. They want an conference about the new soldiers being trained here." Quistis said chasing him down the corridor. "Also, Balamb Garden has asked for a meeting with you about the Gardens being built in the Esthar region." She continued. 

            "All this happened in two days?" Squall asked. 

            "Yep, I'm up to my eyes in paper work since you're not around. I never appreciated your strict work rules until now, I quite missing you shouting at people down the phone. You wouldn't believe what some guy said to me yesterday!" Quistis said, this last comment made Squall smile slightly. 

            "I've left a woman in charge of the country, expect the remarks. I'll be back in a few days, but until then don't let them take advantage just because there's a female voice on the end of the telephone." Squall said handing Quistis another bundle of papers. "These need to go to my father, send Zell with them. They are very important, well not really but Laguna thinks they are. If I am needed again, I shall be heading for the sorceress memorial." 

            "You're being very nice today!" Quistis remarked taking the papers.

            "And if you want it to stay that way, you better do what I say, and now!" Squall said, his face showing no hint of amusement.

            "Yep back to normal already, I knew it wouldn't last." Quistis said cheekily. 

            "Move now!" Squall shouted. Quistis smiled and hurried up the corridor.

            "I'm so glad your home sir." She said over her shoulder as she walked away. Squall watched her leave and then made his way to his car once more.

            As soon as he appeared outside of the building a blinding flash hit him in the eyes. 

            "Mr Leonhart, can you tell us about the lovely young lady we saw you with yesterday?" A female reporter asked holding a microphone to his face. Squall fixed her with a cold stare and pushed past her. "Will we be seeing her on your arm in the future?" The reporter asked as a few more cameras clicked around them. 

            Squall clicked his fingers and the driver jumped into his car. Squall followed him into the back and slammed the door on the noisy reporters. 

            "To the Sorceress Memorial Petres."  Squall ordered from the back seat. "And Petres?" 

            "Yes sir?" 

            "Drive fast." Squall said looking back at the reporters that were being left behind. "And they ask me why I don't like the newspapers!" Squall mumbled to himself. Petres smiled at the younger man in his car and changed into a higher gear.   

*******************************************************

            "Oi, Irvine!" Selphie squealed as he kicked her. 

            "Sorry Selph, I just need to reach…" Irvine said, leaning over the back of his chair for something that neither girl could see. 

            "For Hyne sake Irvine, is it really that important?" Rinoa asked frustrated by being hit in the face with Irvine's jacket for countless numbers of times. 

            "Yes, ah here we go!" He answered excitedly. Rinoa looked for what he had found, but he kept it hidden under his jacket. 

            "Irvine what is it?" Selphie asked. 

            "Ta da! The all and important remote, that controls everything in the limo. They always have these." He said holding like it was made of gold. Selphie snatched it out of his hand and started to hit the buttons. 

            "Hey! I found it!" Irvine exclaimed. Selphie glared at him. "I mean um you go right ahead!" 

            A whirring noise sounded from in front of them and a small screen appeared out of the floor. The bemused passengers stared at it in wonder until it produced a picture and a noise that made them jump in unison. 

            Almost instantly they burst out laughing and carrying on pressing random buttons until they had everything they could think of in front of them.    

            Selphie was busying herself with a personal stereo that had appeared on her right, and Irvine was adjusting the air-con. Rinoa smiled as she watched them, until something on the foldout tray in front of her caught her eye. It was today's paper. Rinoa stared at the front cover, it was a picture of her and Squall arriving to the restaurant on the day the Laguna had left. Rinoa started to read the article beneath it.    

            **Mr Squall Leonhart pictured here with Miss Rinoa Heartilly on their way to a well-known Restaurant. Reports say that Miss Heartilly is a Galbadian journalist, summoned to Esthar by order of the President. What her role is here is not clear, but it appears that she has already attached herself to Mr Leonhart.   **

            Rinoa stared at the paper, an angry wave swept through her body. But then a question drove away her anger. Did she make people feel this embarrassed when she wrote about them? 

"Hey, Rin you ok?" Selphie asked nodding along to the music in her ears. Rinoa looked away from the paper. 

            "Yeah. Yeah I'm fine." She replied adding a fake smile. 

**A/N:** Thankyou for reading! (But try reading this 30+ times and you'll be as insane as I am!) 

Thankyou to: Kaisui, Mariko, Sandra Leonhart, The Angel of The Lion, miss wings, Keiry, Cute Mooglez, Steel Magnolia, Hiasha, Angelwingedprincess, RPG Hui, Ashley Heartilly, CTHKSI, Charlie Girl, Rinoa Heartilly73, Bianka-chan, Lionhart, Aimee, Sammy Chan, Karla. 

Ps: to the people who threatened to beat me up for many reasons regarding this fic, you haven't caught me yet. But thanks for reading anyhow!   


	9. No, I don’t know anything about you

**Chapter 9**

**No, I don't know anything about you**

            Rinoa stepped out of the limo with relief; Selphie had been becoming very restless after the delights of the 'magic remote' had worn out. Irvine had been quiet most of the way only speaking when spoken to, and Rinoa had finally left him alone after he complained of travel sickness. 

            As soon as they were all out of the limo the driver unloaded their bags and drove off. Rinoa watched him leave them until her brain snapped back into the real world.

            "Hey! He just left us here." She said annoyed. Selphie looked undaunted and was more interested in the crumbling building in front of her. 

            "Don't worry Rin, Squall's supposed to be here soon and we have our tents." Irvine said smiling. Rinoa laughed.

            "Your right." She replied still smiling. "Well, I wanted to come here, so lets go explore."

            Rinoa walked up to the main entrance, the doors were covered by dust from the surrounding dessert and she rubbed a patch clean. After peering inside to see only darkness, Rinoa looked up to the large door handles to see that they had been fused shut. Selphie joined Rinoa in trying to open the doors. 

            "Let a man show you how it's done." Irvine said after they had given up. Rinoa found this statement amusing and laughed. 

            "Go on then Mr Muscles." She said smiling. Irvine rubbed his hands together and pushed up his sleeves. The door opened immediately and he fell over. "Yes very well done Irvine." Rinoa remarked. 

            "Gosh, don't know my own strength!" Irvine exclaimed. Selphie held out her hand to pull him up.

            "It's all that tiddlywink practice," She said smiling. Rinoa rolled her eyes; Selphie was obsessed with that game.

            "I doubt it Selph." Irvine answered.     

            The dust on the floor was in Rinoa's reckoning two inches thick. Her footsteps waded through it like forgotten prints in the snow. Two more sets of footprints joined hers' as they advanced further into the derelict building. 

            "Rinoa, this place is creepy." Selphie remarked. Rinoa nodded but didn't reply. There was something here that didn't want visitors. "Rin, I think we should leave." Selphie said taking hold of Irvine's sleeve and holding it tight. 

            "No, lets go further." Rinoa said, leaving her companions behind her in her strides.

            "Rin slow down." Selphie complained. But Rinoa couldn't, something was drawing her deeper into the heart of the building. 

            Selphie and Irvine watched in despair as their friend disappeared around a corner. Sighing Selphie sat down on the floor. 

            "I'm hungry." She said putting her hands on her stomach to emphasise the statement. Irvine nodded in agreement and sat down next to her. 

            "Yeah, well I have some gum." He offered. Selphie's face lit up and she snatched the gum. 

            "Cheers!" She said happily. Irvine smiled and took the opportunity to carefully place his arm around her back before she noticed. 

            Before he had even moved to carry out his plan, footsteps were heard up the corridor they had just come down. Selphie sat up nervously and squinted into the heavy darkness. Whoever it was, was carrying a torch and walking without caution. As the light on the wall came nearer, someone appeared on Irvine's left. Selphie let out a sigh of relief.

            "Oh Squall. I thought it was a monster." Selphie said, her face serious in the dark situation she found herself in. 

            Squall remained silent, not sure whether the last remark had been sarcastic or not. 

            "Why don't you two go and make a campfire of something." He said handing them a small flashlight. Irvine took it eagerly and pulled Selphie to her feet. 

            "We'll do that. Rinoa went that way." Irvine said pointing in Rinoa's direction and hurrying out. Squall heard Selphie's complaints about hunger growing fainter and continued in the direction he was pointed to. 

            Rinoa ran her hand over the base of a large statue; the contours of the face were twisted in pain and anger. Rinoa looked into the tear filled eyes of the stone-carved woman, in her mind they blinked. Rinoa felt herself become dizzy and took her hand away sharply. 

            "Rinoa?" 

            Rinoa turned at the mention of her name to see Squall stood behind her. 

            "You scared me." She said after a pause. 

            "Sorry." He replied. Rinoa faced the statue once more and felt Squall's hands snake over her middle. Rinoa was aware of the involuntary loud beating of her heart his touch had caused, and forced herself to relax into his embrace despite the irregular fluttering in her chest.    

            "This statue is so cold. What a cruel thing to imagine." Rinoa said in a voice that was no more than a whisper. Squall squeezed her tighter and started to plant kisses down the side of her neck. But Rinoa was determined to succumb to his kisses so easily. 

            "It's not a statue Rinoa." Squall said brushing her hair softly out of his way.

            "It's not a statue? Then, what?" Rinoa asked. 

"She used to be flesh and blood like we are. But thousands of years ago, when sorceresses still wielded their magic over the world, controlling the weather and the earth to help their fellow man. Another sorceress arose. Her name was Adel. Consumed by the power she possessed, her magic deeds turned gradually into selfish acts, until finally she held all the magic in the world. But the Great Hyne would not let Adel destroy the humans and so she created Guardian forces. Powerful beasts that would drain from her a special type of magic each, and protect those who fought to restrain her.

            And so after many years of fighting, the sorceress was imprisoned here in Esthar and the guardian forces wait patiently until the day when they are needed again." Squall said softy. Rinoa closed her eyes and listened to Squall's story. 

            "And she is frozen here forever?" Rinoa asked, not knowing why this thought filled her with so much fear. 

            "Frozen forever." Squall confirmed, aware of how his story was affecting the girl in his arms. "Some say that she waits here for her knight that she never found in life." 

            "That's so sad." Rinoa whispered, a single tear rolling down her cheek. They spent the next few minuets in silence, until Squall remembered Selphie and Irvine. 

            "Well shall we go back? I do hope your friends managed to start a fire." Squall said taking her hand. Rinoa laughed and wiped away her tears. 

            "Don't count on it." She replied smiling. "But, yes lets go back now."

            Rinoa and Squall emerged to find Selphie and Irvine sat around a small fire. Squall raised an eyebrow to Rinoa. 

            "Well, ok I underestimated them!" She said in her defence. Around the fire, but some way off stood three tents, the third only half constructed. 

            "What happened to the last tent?" Squall asked when they came into hearing range. 

            "Oh yeah, well Irvine dropped the hammer on his toe, so we hand to abandon plan. But here, have some marshmallows." Selphie said handing Squall a stick with an expertly toasted sweet on the end. Squall smiled at the story and took the stick. 

            "Marshmallow expert I see!" He said seating himself next to Irvine. Rinoa followed Squall and sat next to Selphie. 

            "You cooked anything else yet?" Rinoa asked looking at the half empty bag of marshmallows. 

            "No not yet." Irvine answered. 

            "I couldn't work out how to cook the sausages and I wasn't letting Irvine near them. Last time he cooked, we all ended up in hospital with food poisoning." Selphie said, guiding the last bit of the statement in Squall's direction so that he would understand the joke. 

            "It was only a mild case, and I wasn't my fault!" Irvine said sulkily. Selphie flicked a marshmallow at him, and it stuck to his jacket. "Hey!" He said pulling the melted sweet off of his tan coloured coat.

            "Oh lighten up Irvy, it was only a joke." Selphie said pulling the flashlight towards her. "Lets tell scary campfire stories." Selphie said turning the light up under her chin so it lit up her face from beneath. The reddening sky behind her told them that dark was fast approaching and Selphie considered this perfect for stories. Rinoa wondered if Selphie would be feeling so very enthusiastic once dark came. 

            "So who is going first?" Selphie asked. Rinoa looked to Squall who seemed to be smiling in a very wicked way. 

            "I'll go first." Squall offered. This hadn't surprised Rinoa, but Selphie looked excited. 

            "Ooh yey! Tell a scary one ok." Selphie said settling down on her seat on the floor. Rinoa watched Squall through the growing flames and reminded herself that he had the upper hand here. They were all in the middle of nowhere, but Squall knew where he was.

            '"On a dark night, not unlike this one tonight" Squall began. "A thousand followers of the dark-magic brought their angel speaker to the sacred spot. Their journey was a hazardous one, as many villagers of the towns they passed through feared and hated them. The angel would speak to the town's people, and bewitch them with her dazzling beauty until they agree to join and worship her. 

On top to the highest hill, a hill closest to heaven, they proceeded to perform their wicked dreams. A fire illuminated their painted faces as they danced to the evil beats of the drums in hell.

            The angel speaker arose from within the crowd and spoke to the gods of darkness. "Give me power. Power to rule over these people. Oh father of evil, grant your daughter power." As the words left her lips, a rush of hot air swept over and down the hill, killing all that was in its way. The people of the valley below fell to the floor in agony. The children screamed as the disease filled air deformed their faces, and they clambered in their blind state for their mother's hands.  

            "Dark angel of mine, you ask me to give you what you already own. For your foolishness I send you an enemy, fiercer and deadlier that any you have ever known." Said the dark gods in their voice of pain. 

            "And what do I care of these mortals? No enemy you send can hurt me!" Boasted the angel. 

The dark gods became angry, without goodness, evil cannot survive and so they punished the angel, and sent a lightening bolt to capture her."'

As Squall said his last word he paused, pitch darkness had come and they were all listening intently to every word. Rinoa smiled to him and he noticed that she didn't seem too concerned about this story; things that were true appeared to affect her more.

After this brief pause, Squall pressed a button in his pocket. Instantly the car behind them came to life. 

The listeners who were not expecting such a sudden noise jumped, but then fell about laughing. 

"You nearly had us Squall." Selphie said through laughter. 

Rinoa smiled weakly, she hadn't enjoyed the fright from the car and sat silent. 

"Yes, very nearly." Squall said. "But you know that there used to be a dark cult that practiced around here, hundreds of years ago. But some say the sprits in the area still remain." Squall informed them.

"Shut up!" Selphie said still trying to calm down. Squall looked slightly shocked at this comment but kept quiet. 

"Is that true?" Rinoa asked.   

"Well its what the historians believe." Squall answered.    

            "Squall you are so mean." Selphie remarked. "But anyway, my turn."   

            Selphie managed to tell a good story, it wasn't scary and Squall wasn't sure if it was even meant to be. But Selphie enjoyed telling it and it was worth it just to her see her little face looking really dynamic. 

            Finally the time came for them to sleep, and Selphie declared that she and Irvine should sleep separately. Rinoa looked a little down heartened at this; secretly she had wished to share with Squall. 

            "Well I guess it's the tumbledown tent for me. No use trying to separate the lovebirds." Irvine said sulkily. Rinoa felt a huge amount of relief. She'd never been so grateful to Irvine's stupid remarks as she was right now. 

            Rinoa climbed into the tent and lay down on the surprisingly soft floor. Squall climbed over her and pushed her over to the wall. 

            "Hey!" Rinoa exclaimed shifting over closer to him. Squall smiled and pulled two sleeping bags from a pocket at the back of the tent. Rinoa watched as he zipped both together to form a double sleeping bag. "Very clever." Rinoa remarked when he had finished. 

            "Don't tell my father that I know how to do this. It's one of his tricks and he's rather proud of it." Squall said as they both climbed in and zipped the fastening back up around them. 

            "Don't worry, your secrets safe with me." Rinoa promised smiling. "I'll just make sure that I add it into my book." 

            "Oh yes your book, well you needed worry about that while you're here." Squall said turning on his side to face her. Rinoa frowned and pushed him onto his back.

            "You still owe me an interview Mr Leonhart." Rinoa said. Squall shrugged.

            "Don't you know enough already?" He asked. Rinoa thought about this and the result scared her.

            "No, I don't know anything about you."  

            But her words had fallen on deaf ears, as Squall was almost nearly asleep.   

**A/N:** Thank you for reading and please review!

Special thanx to: Angelprinczess29, Cute Mooglez, Carie Valentine, Rinoa leonhart73, Cherry13, RPG Hui, Karla, Phoenix Blade, Angelwingedprincess, Sammy-Chan, The Angel of the Lion, Steel Magnolia, Sandra Leonhart 

(The Squall Interview coming shortly. Just a thought, but if anyone has any ideas as to what they want Rinoa to ask Squall, just put them into a review!)

Griever Leonhart, Mariko.     


	10. You won’t admit you love me

**Chapter 10**

**You won't admit you love me**

            When Rinoa awoke the next morning, she found a heavy weight pressed on her middle. Looking down she saw that Squall was more or less lying across her. Using all her strength that she had so early in the morning, Rinoa managed to push him off of her and sit up. Her head collided with the roof of the tent, and she lay back down again quickly. 

            "Hyne damn it!" She cursed rubbing her head. "What is this made out of anyway?" She asked to no one in particular. A stifled laugh came from Squall's direction. "And you can shut up and all." Rinoa said, throwing her pillow onto him. Squall rolled over on to his back. 

            "Touchy this morning aren't we?" He said slyly. Rinoa grabbed another pillow and threw it onto his face. 

            "You fell asleep on me Mr." Rinoa said.

            "Yeah, well you try getting up at 4 in the morning and driving miles to get home, only to be harassed by reporters and then tell stories!" Squall said annoyed. Rinoa watched him warily. He still had the pillow on his face, but his words could still be heard clearly. Rinoa burst into laughter. 

            "Keep that pillow on your face, I'm going to get changed." Rinoa warned. Instantly Squall removed the pillow.

            "I'd rather watch thanks." He said smiling. Rinoa frowned. 

            "Has anyone ever told you, that you are really annoying?" She said pulling some clothes out of her travel bag. 

            "Nope, but thanks anyway." Squall replied. Rinoa rolled her eyes. 

            "I'm going to interview you today ok?" Rinoa said after pulling her shirt over her head. Squall watched her button it up before answering. 

            "Fine." He said simply, and lay back down to stare at the ceiling.

            Rinoa lay back next to him and draped her arm over his chest. 

            "Squall?" Rinoa said softly. 

            "Hmm?" He answered, the earliness of the morning claiming him back to sleep. 

            "What is going to happen between us?" Rinoa asked nervously. Squall opened his eyes in fear of his answer. 

            "W…what do you mean?" He asked. 

            Squall thought it was lucky that Rinoa couldn't see his face right at this moment. He imagined that he would look like someone who was drowning. Squall tried to buy some more time for his answer, why did girls always ask this?

            "You know, where do we go from here?" Rinoa said becoming braver. Squall knew what would happen next, he seen it before. If he couldn't give her the answer she wanted, this calm, pretty thing next to him would turn into a screaming killer.     

            "Rin, we've been together for about two days. That's not really a long time…surely your not thinking of going steady yet?" Squall said. Rinoa sat up abruptly. 

            "So that's all I am? A two day fling?" Rinoa snapped, unzipping the tent and climbing out being sure to stand on Squall as much as she could. 

            "Rinoa wait!" Squall said, clambering out after her. "I didn't mean that!"

            Rinoa stomped past Selphie and Irvine who were playing really bad songs on some guitars. They stopped and observed the scene in front of them with wide eyes. 

            "Just piss off!" Rinoa screamed as Squall came near her. 

            "Rin, come on. Don't do this." Squall said calmly. Selphie nudged Irvine and the two of them walked away as quick as they could from the exploding fireworks in front of them. 

            "You think that I'm some sort of toy? Like one of your cars? Oh she isn't anyone important, so I can use her anyway I want, and after just throw her away?" Rinoa shouted.

            "No, Rinoa I don't think you are a toy." Squall answered, both their voices in equal amounts of urgency. "You're the most amazing woman I've ever known. Rin, please look at me. I'm sorry, I really am. I didn't mean to make you upset." Squall apologised. 

            "Upset! This is way past upset. You can't treat people like this Squall! The whole time I've known you, all you've done is play me, and I was so stupid as to let you do it. Well it ends here, you can take back this!" Rinoa said throwing the necklace onto the ground. 

            "Rin." Squall pleaded. 

            "Just…just leave me alone." Rinoa said finally sitting down of the ground. Squall looked at her painfully and then walked back to their tent. Rinoa watched him leave before bursting into tears in her hands. 

            An hour passed without much happening, Rinoa had watched Squall's tent for the past half hour for any movement. But it seemed he was about as stubborn as she was. 

            "Rin?" 

            "Selphie, I don't think I'm in the mood to be cheered up right now." Rinoa said wiping her tears out of her eyes. Selphie remained where she stood. 

            "I'm not here to cheer you up." Selphie said standing over Rinoa. "He's not the only one to blame here Rin. You're not being honest with him so why should he be so with you?" Selphie said. 

            "Look I don't need this right now, at least not from you." Rinoa said looking up at her friend. Selphie crouched down beside her. 

            "Does he know about Seifer?" Selphie asked. Rinoa shook her head. "Well then. You shouldn't be asking anything of him while you belong to someone else." 

            "This is what you really think?" Rinoa asked. 

            "Yes." Selphie answered. Rinoa shook her head. 

            "Just go away Selph ok." Rinoa said, new tears prickling the backs of her eyes. Selphie sighed and walked away, leaving Rinoa with more confused thoughts.   

            The day started to pass by and Rinoa began to wonder what would become of the remaining days of her holiday. Laguna's week probably consisted of a working week of five days, which meant she had two days left to kill in the company of Squall. Also in two days Selphie and Irvine would leave, and Rinoa was desperate to apologise to Selphie before she left.

Irvine was singing some sort of song that she hoped was made up. Rinoa made a mental note that if she ever found out that that had gotten into the charts, she would personally kill all who had bought it. Starting with Irvine. The main cause for his happiness was the fact he had been allowed to stir the tinned spaghetti over the camping stove. Rinoa smiled, he was funny even when he wasn't trying to be.

Selphie was searching for something in Squall's car. She had disappeared into Squall's tent not that long ago, but had come out again looking dejected. Obviously Squall hadn't been much help, and she was left to look for whatever alone.     

A few minuets later, Rinoa was asked to join them for their spaghetti. Some how Irvine had burned it, but Rinoa didn't care. She didn't feel like eating it anyway. Squall seemed to be trying to commit murder with his, Rinoa was sure that he hadn't eaten any of it either. Squall still hadn't made any moves to retrieve the necklace, and Rinoa was disappointed. 

Selphie did her best to break the uneasy silence between them all, but not even her happy speeches could produce a smile on anyone's face.  

A rumbling sound was heard from off in the distance and Rinoa set down her bowl to look. Selphie peered off into the distance also, and saw a fast approaching vehicle heading their way. 

"S…Squall? What is that?" Selphie asked, watching as the dust clouds around the object came nearer.  Squall looked up for the first time. 

"It looks like one of the Cities taxies." Squall said shielding his eyes from the glare of the sun. Rinoa watched Squall carefully, she had forgotten how smooth his voice sounded and wondered why she'd hadn't noticed it before. 

The car rolled up next to their makeshift camp, and a man emerged from the driver's side of the car. 

"Miss Heartilly?" He asked looking at both the girls. Rinoa stepped forward. 

"Yes?" She asked puzzled. The man rummaged in his pocket and then produced a letter. 

"I have a letter for you miss." He said handing it over. Rinoa snatched it urgently. 

"Thank you." Rinoa said ripping open the envelope.  The taxi driver saluted to Squall. 

"Sir, solider number 17654. Pleasure to meet you sir! A great pleasure indeed." He said shaking Squall's hand. Selphie looked confused. 

"I thought he was a cab driver!" She said quietly.

            "Most men in Esthar serve in the army for some part of their lives." Squall said. Selphie nodded in understanding. Rinoa gasped as she finished reading in shock. 

            "Oh Hyne. I have to get home!" She cried running to get her bag. 

            "Why what's wrong?" Squall asked worried. 

            "My Aunt, she died last night. I sorry but I must get back to help my father." Rinoa said climbing into the taxi. The driver jumped back into his car and started the engine.

            "But you will come back soon right?" Squall asked, holding Rinoa's door open so she couldn't close it on him.  

            "I, I don't know." Rinoa said hastily, shutting the door and letting the taxi take her away. 

            Squall stared blankly after her fast disappearing form. Irvine punched him meekly in the shoulder. 

            "She'll be back." He said, before joining Selphie back at the campfire. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            Rinoa's mind raced as fast as the wheels of the car. 'I should have been there for her!' Was the only thought that dominated her mind at present. 

            The car finally rolled up outside the station after a fast and bumpy drive and Rinoa pulled out a handful of crumpled notes for the driver. 

            "Hey Miss?" The driver shouted as she hurried towards the platform. "Nice tip!" 

            As Rinoa boarded the train, another thought entered her mind. 'Would she ever be returning here?'  Taking one last look around at the place that had become more like a home than anywhere else in her life, Rinoa said farewell and left for Galbadia.  

A/N: Don't worry, the interviews still happen. Just in a different way to probably what you were expecting. (Please give me some reviews while you're here, thanx!)

Thankyou to: Steel magnolia, Rinoa_07, Ms. Heartilly_07, Rinoa Heartilly73, Phoenix Blade, miss wings, Angel Princzess29, Lionheart, Charlie Girl, The Angel of the Lion, Griever Leonhart, Hiasha, Angelwingedprincess, Sammy-Chan, CTHKSI, Sandra Leonhart. 

Thanx for all the suggestions on interview questions!!     


	11. Welcome home

Chapter 11 Welcome home 

            After going to the funeral directors, Rinoa returned to her apartment only to find her answer machine filled with messages from the same voice. Each word used was different every time, but the overall message was the same.

            "Rinoa, where the hell are you?" 

            Rinoa stared at it blankly. Before throwing her bag down and switching on her T.V. 

            **Esthar gets ready to welcome home today their President. After his extensive peace talks with the world leaders. His trip was originally expected to last a week, but thanks to some pervasive speeches from the President, the talks were a unanimous vote against military action in the South. Other news from Esthar, a new theme park is being built on the outskirts. It is expected to bring more money into the already rich country, and is predicted to be a huge success. With the advanced technology available to Esthar, the park will be of the very sophisticated nature, with new and more stimulating rides. This park will be aimed to be completed in two years time, and will open for the president's 50th birthday!**

            Rinoa sighed, if she had still been there she could have interviewed him today and got the best story. Maybe then her boss would give her a pay rise. 

            Instead she had spent the remains of the day in the funeral directors. Her eyes were tired from the long journey back to Galbadia and she fought to keep them open. Also the change in the time frames had meant that she had lost a day to her travelling. 

            A knocking at the door drastically disturbed Rinoa's peace and she cursed. 

            "Who the hell?"

            "Rinoa? You there? I saw a taxi outside not long ago. I know your there." 

            Rinoa dragged herself up from her chair and answered the door. She was met with an angry looking blonde man on the other side. It was clear that Rinoa knew who it was, as her face didn't show any emotion. 

            "Rinoa where the hell have you been? No note, no phone call!" Seifer screamed. Rinoa braced herself. She didn't need this right now not after all she'd been through over the past few days. 

            "Well with all your other girlfriends, I didn't think you would mind too much about me leaving for a few days." Rinoa said wearily, she was tired and if Seifer pushed this she was in the right mood for an argument if he wanted one. 

            "A few days? It's been almost two weeks!" Seifer said. Rinoa had to admit though, that he did have a point. "Where have you been?"

            "I've been to Esthar on a business trip." Rinoa answered. "I was asked to interview the president. It all happened so fast, I didn't have time to tell you." 

            "Have you finished now? Is that it, are you home to stay now?" Seifer asked. Rinoa shook her head. 

            "No I have to go back. I'm writing there and…" Rinoa explained. Seifer leaned further in from his post outside the door. 

            "Rin, if I find that you cheated on me!" He said, looking straight into her eyes. Rinoa felt herself blush and step back from him.   

            "Cheating on you! Seifer if I cheated on you, why should you care? You never pay any attention to me anyway!" Rinoa said. Seifer moved away from her slightly. 

            "I do pay attention." He said sulkily. Rinoa thought that he looked suddenly like a child that had been told not to play in the sand pit. Rinoa made a noise that sounded like 'ppft' and rolled her eyes.

            "I know you haven't been faithful to me while I've been away." Rinoa said. Seifer immediately put up a defence. "You think I wouldn't notice the blonde sat in your car?" Rinoa asked looking at out the side window and down at Seifer's car.

            "She's just a friend." Seifer said simply. 

            "Yeah right." Rinoa said moving to shut the door. Seifer shot out his hand a pushed it open again. 

            "Rinoa, I won't let you go." Seifer said, his eyes full of seriousness that made Rinoa worry.      

            "Well Seifer it's just too bad, because we are finished." Rinoa said closing the door on him. Seifer stood outside in shock. 

            "Rinoa! Open up! Open this door." Seifer shouted as he pounded his fists onto the wood. Rinoa lay onto her bed and pulled a pillow over her head to drown him out. After what seemed like forever he left, and Rinoa was able to drift into a welcome sleep. 

            The sound of the television woke her up at 7:30am the next morning. Rinoa rolled over to gaze at it across the room. Some female reporter was getting anxious on the screen; she kept fluffing up her red hair and looking around.

            Rinoa groaned, she must have left it on by mistake.  

**"And here he is! Mr President, Sir, can I ask you how you felt the peace talks went?" The red haired woman asked.  Laguna looked a little flustered from his recent landing of the private helicopter flight. But despite that he seemed to be enjoying the attention. **

**            "Well miss…. err?" **

**            "Reporter Jane Reast." The woman replied flicking her hair once more. Rinoa scowled, she was totally flirting with him!**

**            "Well, Jane. It went a lot smoother than I thought it would. Yes I think the talks were a great success." Laguna said, smiling in his usual merry way.  The reporter giggled, and Rinoa felt herself turn red in anger. **"It should be me on that screen broadcasting to Galbadia, not this hormone raging twit!" Rinoa grumbled.  

**            "And are you pleased to be back?" The reporter asked. Rinoa rolled her eyes, who made up her questions? A dead person?**

**             "Yes, thank you." He replied. **Well what else was he supposed to say? 'No I'm feeling like shit now that I'm back here?' Rinoa smiled. She was determined; her interview was going to be like no other.

            "Thank you sir." She said backing away from him and walking towards a separated crowd of onlookers. "And Mr Leonhart, are you happy with your fathers peace talks?" She asked smiling. Squall looked at her with the same contempt that he showed to everyone.

            "Well, we're not at war are we?" Squall said in monotone. The reporter's smiled flickered, but she held it with determination.    

**            "I heard that you were planning another party at the palace. Apparently this one is a fund raising event, is this correct?" **

**            "Yes fund raising, for the improvements on the buildings in the older parts of Esthar." Squall replied. The reporter looked intrigued. "But frankly I'd rather spend my money on keeping people away than inviting them to a party." **

**            The reporter looked confused, but managed a fake laugh. She gave a sideways glance to Squall who scowled. **

**            "Well this has been Reporter Jane Reast, reporting for Galbadian news international." **

Rinoa walked to the TV to see close up pictures of Zell climbing out of the helicopter with difficulty. Rinoa smiled as Ellone appeared after him. It suddenly occurred to her that she wasn't home at all. Everything here that was ever worth having was either in Esthar, or gone. He father was too busy for her, and now her Aunt was not longer here. 

            Tears began to wind their way down her face as she saw Selphie and Irvine waving at the cameras in the background. Squall was looking surly, but Ellone managed to get a hug out of him at least.

            Squall embraced Laguna with more difficulty, but Zell grabbed him in spite protests, and almost lifted him off of the ground. 

All this was happening without her, and all in the background of the red haired lady. Rinoa switched off the TV and started to make Breakfast. 

*****************************************************************

            "Squall! How've you been?" Zell asked as he let go. Squall straightened himself out before answering. 

            "Just fine." He answered. Zell smiled before walking over to Selphie. "Hi I'm Zell." He said holding out his hand. Selphie smiled and reached out, but he tripped on his laces and fell on his face. 

            "Heey! That was funny, do it again!" Selphie said as he pulled himself up. Squall fought against a smile. He was doing an 'I am in a bad mood, give me attention' act today.

            "Where is Rinoa?" Laguna asked. Squall looked away for a moment. But before he could answer Selphie butted in. 

            "They had an argument, and then Rin's Aunt died and she went home." Selphie said as if it happened everyday. Irvine hit her in the arm. "Ouch! Irvy…?" 

            "You had an argument?" Laguna asked suspiciously. Squall just stared. "And she left?" Squall still didn't reply. "Squall you know how important she was to me! I've read her writing; she is the best. She needs to write my book. Get her back." Laguna ordered.       

"W…what?" Squall asked stuttering over his words. 

"Get her back. That is an order." Laguna said, using his last words carefully. He didn't like to give orders to Squall, but sometimes it was necessary. Squall scowled, then turned on his heels and stomped off to his car. Ellone hurried after him, along with Selphie and Irvine.

"I knew we couldn't trust you with her." Ellone said a smile on her lips in a typical big sister way. "Oh! You were camping?" He asked off topic once she saw Squall's car. 

"Yup!" Irvine said, glad to get a word in finally. Squall looked at them all, it was clear he wasn't happy.  

"I'm going home. If you want to come you can, or just hang around here and get your photo on tomorrows papers." He said, before jumping into his car. Selphie and Irvine climbed into the back.

"We'll go with you." Selphie said speaking for both of them. 

"Fine." Squall said spitefully. Ellone smiled. 

"Well I'm going to get my photo taken," She said sarcastically. "Hope they get my good side!"  Squall rolled his eyes before driving off. 

The next half hour was spent in silence. Selphie was sure that if Squall were in a fit state to talk, all that would come out of his mouth would be curses. 

"So…um, you going to go get Rinoa back?" Selphie asked nervously, watching his reflection in the widow. He looked like he had calmed down now. Well, calm enough to stop growling at everyone in the cars in front of him.  

"No, she'll come back to me." He replied. Selphie looked at Irvine, who shrugged.

"How do you know?" Selphie asked puzzled. 

"Because she never got her interview."      

********************************************   

"Rinoa! What the hell are you doing back?" Was the greeting she received as she stepped back into her office. 

            "I'm sorry Sir, I've had a bit of trouble. Some family issues, but it's all sorted now." Rinoa said to the fuming man in front of her. 

            "But you are going back soon I take it?" He asked. Rinoa regretfully shook her head; she could tell that he was doing his best to remain calm. 

            "I'm sorry, but I can't." Rinoa said, looking down at the floor to avoid his angry eyes. 

            "Why the hell not?" He shouted. The office around him suddenly became very quiet as everyone became interested in Rinoa and her embarrassing moment. 

            "Well err…um. I just can't." Rinoa stuttered. A woman scuttled past them with files and jumped when Rinoa's boss reached out to snatch one from her. 

            "See this?" He asked thumbing though the pages in the file. Rinoa nodded worried. "This is work. This is work from someone who is about to be promoted." He said pulling out the pages and holding it to Rinoa's face. Rinoa swallowed nervously. "Now this…" He said holding up the now empty file. "Is work from someone who is about to be fired. Do you know whose work this resembles?" He asked.

            "Err…mine?" Rinoa said quietly.  

            "Bingo!" He said, a insane smile on his face. "And Miss Heartilly, if you don't go back and get the interviews you will be fired. Do I make myself clear?" 

            "Yes Sir. Very clear." Rinoa said miserably. 

            "And am I right in saying that you will be returning?" He asked smiling. Rinoa nodded but kept her eyes on the floor. 

            "Yes Sir, I'll leave as soon as I can." Rinoa answered. Her boss smiled. 

            "Good. Well get going!" He said pushing her out of the door. Rinoa smiled weakly and left. 

            "Stupid boss." She mumbled, as she walked back to her car. "Can't believe I have to go back! Well that's it, if he wants and interview he's gonna get one like no other. I promise him that!"    

A/N: Well here you go, if you still want to add questions for Rinoa to ask please do so. They can be as silly or flirtatious as you want, so go nuts!

Thankyou to: blah, RPG Hui, Grasshopper, Another Rinoa with Wings (who really made me laugh!), FFgal, Angelprinczess29, Lionhart, The Angel of the Lion, miss wings, Charlie Girl, Griever Lionhart, Cute Mooglez, Angelwingedprincess, Steel magnolia, Mariko (It doesn't get much better in this chapter that's for sure!), Lady Yevon, Sammy-Chan. 


	12. Interview in Laguna’s world

**Chapter 12**

**Interview in Laguna's world**

Rinoa stepped off of the angry steaming train behind her and walked amongst the other people on the train station platform. It was a hot humid sort of day and the dust hung in the air like a golden fog. A motley crew of cameramen appeared behind her, jostling their equipment and bickering with each other. 

            "I can't believe they sent me you lot. You know, I was quite happy to write up my interviews and post them back!" Rinoa said annoyed by their childish behaviour both off and on the train. 

            "Aww Rin you're just sore because you couldn't go in the presidents bit again." Remarked the tallest member of the camera crew. Rinoa blew air out of her cheeks in exasperation. 

            "Mitch?" Rinoa said, putting her hand onto her hip in an annoyance.  

            "Yeah?"

            "Shut up!" Rinoa said smiling. "Look, I don't know why I have been teamed up with you for this interview, but if you want to stay, you're going to have to do things my way, and that means doing what I tell you." Rinoa said leading the way toward the exit. There were no complaints, but a few worried glances were exchanged with smiles.  The crew followed her happily through the busy station, talking absentmindedly to one another. 

            "Rin, where are we staying?" Mitch asked suddenly as they stepped off the busy platform. He seemed to be the leader of the camera gang and was obviously nominated to ask all the questions. 

            "I've booked you rooms in a hotel not far from the palace." Rinoa answered.  

            "Oh" Mitch replied dropping his stuff onto the floor as they waited for a taxi. 

            Rinoa gazed unseeingly at the traffic going past them; she hadn't been to this part of the train station before, so everything was new again. When she had been collected the first time, she had exited with all the first class travellers, on the far side of where she sat now. But somehow by looking at the station from a new angle, she began to appreciate it more. It was a gateway to two different worlds. In a simple way, it could even represent her and Squall's lives, so different, yet so the same. 

            "Rin, a taxi just pulled up." Mitch said prodding her in the arm. Rinoa scowled and rubbed the mistreated limb. Staggering back up onto her weary feet, Rinoa grabbed her bag and threw it into the bright yellow car. After handing over some shamefully crumpled notes with a blush, they set off into the loud noisy street. 

            A solitary man who stood alone in the bustle of the surrounding crowds, observed the departing taxi. His eyes gleamed in the bright sunlight and he shielded them slightly with his hand. 

            Taking out a bottle of cold clear water, he gulped it back and let it run over his chin and onto his shirt. Raising his hand he wiped it away roughly and threw the empty bottle into a nearby hedge.

            After flagging down a taxi he began his way in the direction of the president's palace. 

*****************************************************

            Rinoa's ride back to the palace was far from peaceful, she was hoping to prepare something to say to Squall, in case she should be left alone with him for any reason. But the unruly men in the car were constantly interrupting her mind. 

            "Would you just shut up?" Rinoa screamed finally after ten minutes of unbreakable chatter.

            "Hey Rin lighten up! We know you love us really, although you hide it well." Mitch said winking. The blonde man next to him burst into Laughter making Rinoa smile.

            "I'm sorry, I've been terribly rude. I'm glad to have you here really, it's just that I've got a lot on my mind." Rinoa said, tilting her head back onto the headrest behind her and rubbing her temples. 

            "How long does it take to get there anyway?" The blonde man asked. 

            Rinoa stopped her gaze out of the window and looked at him, a tag on his jacket reminded her of his name. 'Fendz'

            "It's takes about half an hours tops." Rinoa answered. The blonde man with the tag nodded and stared at his watch. 

            The noise inside the car had taken the other extreme now, and Rinoa sat in the silence feeling bad about telling them to be quiet. But the peace was broken a few seconds later by Fendz telling them all how his mother had acquired a rare type of rose plant. Rinoa's guilt instantly melted away. 

            The sight of the palace was a welcome one, as they drove through the gates and onto the gravel outside. 

Laguna appeared to be outside smelling flowers, accompanied by a gang of bodyguards and servants. Rinoa imagined that he was the only man in the world who could go around smelling flowers without people assuming that he was strange. 

            The arrival of Rinoa's taxi sent him into an excitable mood and he rushed over to great them, hopping from one foot to the other. 

            "Rinoa! I am so glad you are back; I was really worried. Squall got in touch then?" He asked wrapping his arm around her and pulling her in through the main doors. Rinoa looked worried. What exactly had he meant by 'in touch'? 

            "Err….yeah." Rinoa answered as her bags were brought in and taken away. Her small camera crew waited in the entrance seemingly awestruck. 

            "Good, good, and who are these people?" Laguna asked smiling.

            "These are my cameramen. I was wondering if it was not too much trouble that they could film our interview?" Rinoa asked nervously. 

            "Film it? Well of course they can!" Laguna said throwing his arms up and everywhere in his exuberance. Rinoa smiled relived. "Where are they staying?" He asked suddenly. 

            "I've got rooms for us at the hotel just down the road." Rinoa answered impressed by her organisation skills. Laguna frowned.

            "You mean your staying with them instead of here?" He asked down heartened.  

            "Only for one night, so we can compare notes and things." Rinoa informed him. "But after, if you would only be so kind as to let me stay here again, I would be very grateful."

            "Of course! I would hear of nothing else." Laguna said smiling. Rinoa sighed, that was one problem solved. 

            "Rinny!" Cried a high female voice. 

            "Ellone who are you?" Rinoa asked hugging her warmly. Ellone beamed. 

            "I'm fine. I'm so sorry about your aunt Rin." She said squeezing Rinoa's hand. Rinoa smiled. 

            "Thankyou." She replied. Ellone stood observing her, while her father filled Rinoa in on what she had missed out, which hadn't been very much. 

            A few minutes past, in which Laguna became very involved in his speech to Rinoa. Ellone had to admit that Rinoa did have stamina for his topic jumping ramblings.   

            As Ellone stood on her own she became aware of an open door further up the corridor. The figure that had just appeared outside of it took a sharp turn and darted into a side room. Ellone frowned. What was Squall doing?  

            "Rinoa, do you want to do your interview now?" Laguna asked. Rinoa blushed.

            "Well, if it's not too much trouble." She said, not wanting to inconvince them. Laguna shook his head. 

            "No trouble at all." He said showing her the way with his outstretched arm. "If you just want to set up in there, and I will be right with you." 

            Rinoa looked to where his hand indicated and nodded. 

            "Ok, guys follow me." She said waving on the camera crew. They darted forward and followed her into the room.

            "Squall!" Rinoa said surprised as she entered the designated room.    

            "Yes?" He said staring at her. Rinoa shivered, he was doing the creepy stare thing again. "I'm interviewing your father in here." Rinoa informed him, realising how foolish it sounded, but it was the only thing that had come to mind.  

            "So?" He retorted. 

            "Well, you looked busy. I didn't want to disturb you." She said quietly. Rinoa felt her cheeks flush up. Great, now she sounded as though she cared about him.

            "I'm so glad you think about my comfort Rin." He said smirking. Rinoa rolled her eyes and made sure he saw her do it. "But didn't you want to interview me too?" He asked, putting his unread newspaper down. Rinoa sighed. 

            "Yes, I did." She said looking at the floor. "But that was before I found out how much of an bastard you really are!" She added spitefully, gloating from her attack. Squall smiled. Rinoa looked at him confused and then became aware of a presence behind her. 

            "Err… hi, Ellone." Rinoa stuttered. Ellone raised an eyebrow. 

            "Father said that you might want to interview me too, but I see I am interrupting." She said smiling. Rinoa shot a warning glare at Squall. "But if he…" She continued pointing at Squall, who in turn, pretended to look offended. "Has been able to conceal the truth that he is indeed a bastard for so long, then our drama teacher shouldn't have flunked him." Ellone said sticking her tongue out at Squall.   

            Rinoa watched the two in fascination, she had no siblings of her own, and found the arguments between them interesting. 

            Ellone looked happy in the belief that she had won the argument, until something hit her on the head. 

            "Heey!" She screamed, picking up the object that turned out to be a pen lid and throwing it back with precision. Squall leaped off the desk where he rested with energy and took a handful of paperclips from a pot. 

            Ellone screamed and ran behind Rinoa, seconds later, before Rinoa could complain they were showered with paperclips. 

            "Right." Rinoa said scrambling around on the floor collecting the clips. "You are dead Mister." 

            "Oh no, I'm scared." Squall said, waving his hands around in a stupid manner. Ellone grabbed a pot of pens from a cupboard that Rinoa was sure wasn't there a minute ago, and threw them over Squall.

            Mitch and his gang retreated into a corner. After a period of shock Mitch had an idea and smirked. Fendz agreed readily and the camera was switched on without anybody knowing.  

            "Ellone your in trouble now!" Squall warned. Ellone shrieked, and did her best to get away in time before Squall caught her. But his arm pulled her back and he tripped her onto the floor and commenced tickling.  

            "Stop…. stop it!…Squall!…get off…. Rotten…brother." She screamed through laughing. "Rinoa help me!" 

            Rinoa looked around her quickly, her excitement making her temporarily blind to her surroundings. A jug of water stood on the side and in her hast she tipped it over Squall. Most however, landed on Ellone, much to Squall's amusement.     

            "Rinny!" She screamed, her hair sprayed around her face. Her clothes were soaking and she roughly pushed Squall off of her. "Oh I see, on his team now are we? Right." She said storming to the other side of the room where two cushions lay.  "Time to feel some pain!"

            Squall who seemed to have had expert training in pillow fighting managed to get one off of her with little trouble. Rinoa dodged Ellone's slice at her head and dived under the desk laughing. 

            Squall and Ellone continued to pound each other until a familiar click of the door handle was heard. Ellone managed to catch Squall off guard thanks to the interruption and he stumbled. 

            "What in the hell is going on in here?" Quistis asked as she took what she thought a controlling step into the room. She was answered by a thud in the head from Squall's thrown cushion.

            "Pillow fight!" Laguna cried from behind her. Slowly he produced a red and gold pillow from behind his back. "Can I join in?" 

            It didn't take long for Laguna to find himself joining Rinoa under the desk for safety. Squall and Ellone were still involved in the fight and appeared to be attacking Quistis who was doing a good job at holding her own.    

            Rinoa became aware that Mitch and his gang were still in the room, and even more embarrassing the camera was rolling. Rinoa wasn't sure how much they had caught and she blushed crimson. 

            Laguna looked fairly happy with his new situation. It appeared to Rinoa that this sort of thing must happen regularly.   

            "So how about that interview?" Laguna suggested as they hid under the desk. Rinoa's mouth dropped open. 

            "You serious?" She asked shocked. Sure she wanted her interview to be different but this was ridiculous.

            "Sure, I want them to see the real me right?" Laguna answered. Rinoa still looked shocked. 

            "This can't happen everyday surely?" She asked incredulously.

            "You would be surprised." Laguna answered. Rinoa raised her eyebrows. 

            "Well ok." She said mentioning for the camera to come closer. Mitch adgusted the lense to focus on the two under the desk, and Fendz climbed on top to hold the microphone over them. 

            **"This is Miss Rinoa Heartilly reporting for Galbadia news international. You join me today under the presidents desk where a domestic pillow fight war has broken out over head."**

Commands of 'bash Quistis!' were heard screamed from Ellone at this point.

            **"President Laguna, I have been sent in questions from the nation as well as my own. Please tell me, do you wear boxers or briefs?" **

The room filled with silence while Laguna considered his answer. 

            **"Is that really a question? I haven't been asked that before. Oh well for the nation's humour I wear boxers!"** He replied blushing. Rinoa blushed also and the pillow fight continued, although it was two girls on Squall now. 

            **"Sorry Sir about that one. But number two…hotdogs or pizza?"** Rinoa asked pulling a face at her question card, were they all like this? Laguna found it amusing however. 

            **"That's easy, pizza!"** Laguna answered. A call of 'boo' and 'hiss' was heard from the now resting pillow fighters. The camera quickly did a shot of the gang before Quistis was pushed into a closet and locked in. 

            **"Ok, you are about to be kicked out of a plane onto a desert island. Unfortunately for you, you are going to remain there for the rest of your life. You have somehow salvaged 1gil and there is a shop that sells anything in the world (excluding things that will get you off the island) at 1gil. What one item would you buy?"** Rinoa finished her question with a heavy breath. **"Yikes what a mouthful!" **

            **"Well…. think it would have to be a quad bike."** Laguna answered seriously. The room filled with silence as everyone looked at Laguna in disbelief.  Rinoa rolled her eyes. 

            **"I've had enough of these questions. Is everyone done destroying each other?"** When no one replied she continued. **"Thankyou."** She said climbing out from under the desk and sitting in a chair. **"Much better."**

            **"I hear you are building a new theme park, can you tell us about it?" **Rinoa asked holding the microphone to him. Laguna snatched it. 

            **"Yeah! 'Land of the Laguna'! It's going to have these massive rides and all kids go free! And fast food restaurants and kids eat free there too! Until they explode! And ice ream machines! I can't wait."** Laguna said excitedly.  

            **"Some people say that you are quite childlike yourself. Care to shed some light?"** Rinoa asked, now making up this interview as she went along. 

            **"Well I guess that comes from not having any authority."** This statement clicked some memories of Squall's speech in her mind, how he had said that he could do anything he wanted, and that no one cared. **"My late wife used to keep me in check though."** Laguna finished. Rinoa smiled. 

            **"And how have your children coped growing up without a mother?"** Rinoa asked. The feeling in the room was now one of seriousness in contrast to the craziness that had occurred moments before.

            **"They were at a very young age when their mother died. I hoped at least that that might have not affected them too much. I can't deny that it hasn't been very difficult, but I hope they don't resent having only one parent even though I was hardly that."** Laguna answered. Rinoa found his answer a little jumbled, but it got through.

            The rest of the interview continued with Rinoa asking whatever she could think of, and Laguna doing his best to answer. After a while, Quistis was finally let out of the cupboard when Squall remembered that she was still in there, and she punched his arm before taking her place along the wall with the other spectators. 

            **"Laguna I want to thank you for this interview, I hope that maybe we could do another in the future involving your family too."** Rinoa said hopefully. Laguna smiled. 

            **"Sure, sure. Whenever you decide is convenient."** He said helpfully. Rinoa smiled. 

            **"This has been Rinoa Heartilly for Galbadia international, broadcasting from Esthar one of the strangest interviews ever. Thank you and goodnight."** She said remembering that it would be played in the evening back home.  

            The camera switched off and everyone fell about laughing. Rinoa hugged Laguna and smiled. 

            "That's going to be a head turner Rin, you'll be famous. Although I doubt it will be in a good way. Your boss will kill you." Mitch said putting away his camera.

            "Was it that bad?" Rinoa asked bashfully. Mitch laughed.

            "Well it was unusual, lets give it that. Although I'm not sure the boss will see it that way." Fendz said as he packed his microphone into the bag along with the camera. 

            "Oh hyne, oh hyne. Im gonna be fired. This was my first Interview as well…" Rinoa said walking out. 

            The occupants of the room watched her leave in silence. 

            "I thought it was good." Quistis said quietly. Nobody made any sound until Squall was hit on the head with another cushion. 

            "Right, Ellone." He threatened, picking her up and throwing her into Quistis's closet and locking it.      

     "So…who's for Ice cream?" Laguna asked into the confused atmosphere of the room. Squall scoffed and walked out, leaving the door swinging behind him. "I guess not Squall then." 

**A/N:** Well that was the strangest chapter I've ever written, and I've written strange things before….well I'm not sure on other interviews yet, maybe a bit more of Squall vs Rinoa I think. 

**Thankyou to**: The Angel of the Lion, Angelwingedprincess, Charlie Girl, Lady Yevon, Cute Mooglez, Lionheart, Summoner Ceres, Angelprinczess29, Griever Lionhart, Anime Otaku Ettain, Steel Magnolia, Shattered Sword, RPG Hui, Jabberwocky, Sammy-Chan, Bouncer.   


	13. Simple Day

**Chapter 13**

**            Simple Day**

            Rinoa walked through the busy Esthar shopping mall, stopping every now and then to peer into shop windows and stalls. A couple of days had passed since her eventful interview and she was awaiting the response from her office. 

            Rinoa's mind was convinced that she was going to get a good disciplining when the boss got hold of her, and so was making the most of her final days in Esthar. Although no one had said that she would be returning soon, Rinoa had already packed a few items into her travel bag. 

            Selphie and Irvine had left early in the morning, and Rinoa was sad to see them leave her. But Selphie had promised that she would visit again on her next long weekend if she could. 

            Rinoa took the opportunity to feel sorry for herself, as she wandered aimlessly around a mobile phone shop, looking at the little snap shut phones with not much interest. Just as she was making a move to leave, a familiar voice started to cause a fuss at the back of the store. 

            "I'm s…sorry sir, but we can't do that! O…our policy won't allow me." Stuttered the frightened shop assistance. 

            "Look, all I want is this phone, on this network, in this colour. Is it really so difficult?" asked the second voice.

Rinoa moved towards the direction of which the voices were coming from. The second voice was so familiar, but she just couldn't put a face to it.

            As soon as she passed the last phone shelf, she saw exactly who was causing the scene. The shop assistant made a few sudden excuses and hurried away. The man who took his place appeared to be the manager of the shop. 

            "Can I help you sir?" He asked smiling his biggest smile, which looked too cheerful to be a real one. Squall returned the smile, but with without the happiness. He was obviously enjoying making their lives hell. 

            "Are you the manager?" Squall asked avoiding the previously asked question.

            "Yes, I own this establishment." The man replied, his fake smile twitching in an odd way. Squall leaned onto the counter and started to explain his problem with a tired voice, showing that this wasn't the first time he'd had to repeat his demand here today. 

            Rinoa picked up a random phone and started gazing over it, just in case the manager should look over and see her watching him. But Squall she could deal with if he had any questions for her. 

            "Sir I think we can accommodate your order." The manager said, writing down some instructions and tapping the keys on his computer. Rinoa watched curiously. 

            "Thank you." Squall said sarcastically. The manager walked away, a little too quickly. Squall waited impatiently by the counter.

Rinoa could see his eyes straying to an office toy on the desk, a small grey dog with a nodding head. She could almost feel the restraint he had to inflict on himself to not start the dog's head nodding. Rinoa smiled as he flicked it once, but the head slowed quickly so he tapped it again. Until finally after what must have been to many nods for the dog to take, he flicked it a last time and sent it rolling over the table and down onto the floor with a clatter.

            The look on Squall's face was priceless, and Rinoa couldn't help but laugh. Unfortunately she blew her cover.  

            "What the hell are you doing here?" Squall snapped.

            "Well that's charming." Rinoa said walking forward. "But I must confess…I'm following you Squall, I can't keep from watching you, wherever you go." She said, adding a tone of desperate lust to her voice. Squall said nothing, but Rinoa noticed how she had affected him as he smiled genuinely.    

            "Is that so?" He asked smiling and looking at her in his usual confident way.

            "Oh you bet stud." Rinoa continued trying to stroke his arm without much effort. Squall grabbed her wrist with his fast reflexes making Rinoa jump. 

            "If you wanted to touch me…" Squall started, but be was interrupted by the return of the manager. 

            "Here's your phone sir." The manager said handing Squall a small box. 

            "Thank you" Squall said letting go of Rinoa and taking the box. Rinoa blushed. What must that man think of them? 

            After acquiring his phone, Squall walked out of the shop leaving Rinoa behind him. 

            "Hey!" Rinoa shouted after him.

            "You still here?" Squall asked sarcastically.

            "Can I see your phone?" Rinoa asked walking next to Squall with difficulty keeping up. 

            "No." Squall answered.

            "Fine. You going home now?" Rinoa asked without interest.

            "Yes, so I can't go and have coffee with you." Squall answered spitefully.

            "I don't want your company Squall. But I'm glad you're going, because you can drive me home now." Rinoa said aware of how bossy she sounded.

            "I'm not taking you anywhere." Squall said striding away from her.

            Five minutes later, Rinoa was buckled up in Squall's car.

            "Are you trying to be extra annoying today Rin, or am I seeing the real you?"  Squall asked as they drove back along the busy main road. Rinoa didn't answer; instead she gazed out of the window. 

            "Just shut up." Rinoa said still looking away from him. 

            Squall pulled the car up to the side of the road and cut the engine. Rinoa looked about her worried. 

            "Why did we stop?" She asked. Squall opened hid car door and stepped out. Rinoa watched him walk in front of the car and over to her side. Rinoa's door was flung open and she was grabbed roughly. "Ah! Squall get off me!" She screamed kicking her legs to dislodge his grasp.

            Squall flung her down on the grass verge and got back into his car. Rinoa picked herself up and rubbed the dirt off of her jeans. 

            "Squall! You get back here." She demanded walking towards the car. Her bag was thrown at her in response. "SQUALL!"

            Squall slammed the door shut and drove off without looking back at her once. 

            "SQUALL YOU ASSHOLE!" Rinoa screamed as hard as she could at the departing car. Squall smiled as he drove away from her, until dissolving into laughter.

            Rinoa stamped her foot and slumped down onto the floor with her head in her hands. A tear fell down from her eyes and dropped onto the ground. Rinoa sat alone for no more than two minutes before a car pulled up next to her. Rinoa remained looking at the floor in refusal to acknowledge the new presence. 

            "Well, what do we have here?" 

            "Seifer?" Rinoa asked to the figure at her side. "What are you doing here?"

            "Holiday, yep, I decided to come here for a break." Seifer said sitting down besides her.

            "Oh." Rinoa replied simply. "How come you found me?"

            "I just happened to be driving past." Seifer answered simply. Rinoa nodded and didn't question it further; her mind was too confused to question even the most obvious things.

            "It seems that you need a ride." Seifer said off-handedly. 

            "Do you think....you could?" Rinoa asked, looking at him hopefully. 

            "You know, I dunno. Maybe if...."

            "Yes?"

            "If... you let me take you out tomorrow evening." Seifer said looking at her with caring eyes. 

            "Seifer, I thought we had settled this. There is no us anymore, there never will again." Rinoa said walking away from him. 

            "Rin, you can't be serious! We were great together, what went wrong?" he asked. 

            "Seifer it's over ok, I don't love you." Rinoa said still backing away from him. 

            "But I love you." 

            "Seifer don't." Rinoa pleaded. 

            Seifer sighed, and walked back to his car. 

            "I'll drive you back into the centre, and then you can get a taxi to wherever." He said opening the door for her. Rinoa looked at him worriedly. "I'm not going to hurt you Rinoa, just get in the car or don't." 

            Rinoa walked over and reluctantly got into the car. 

**************************************************************************

            Rinoa's taxi pulled up outside of the palace, and she stepped out and hurried into the building. She was met immediately by the last person she wanted to see.  

            "You got back then?" 

            "Oh it's you." Rinoa said impertinently. "I got back as you see. Now if you will please excuse me." She answered walking past him. Squall smiled. 

            "You walked fast then." He said sarcastically. 

            "I didn't walk, and you owe me a taxi fare." She said spitefully walking into the elevator. 

Author's Note: Sorry for the briefness in this chapter, the next will be up very shortly. 

Thankyou to all of you who reviewed:

The Angel of the Lion, AngelWingedPrincess, Sammy-Chan, RPG Hui, Bouncer, Mariko, Rinoa Leonhart73, CTHKSI, omnitoad, Lionheart, Shattered Sword, Hiasha, CharlieGirl, Karla, Kaisui, Griever Leonhart, Angelalex242, Archangel_666, CuteMooglez, Nadia, eiggem3, Grasshopper. 


	14. Squall spills the truth

          **Chapter 14**

**Squall spills the truth**

Rinoa wandered along the garden path, it had been a while now since she had walked in the palace gardens, and she was enjoying for once the peace it held. Laguna had again gone on a business trip, and although she was very welcome to join him this time, she thought it better to decline. 

Her book had been sent back to her office this morning, it had taken a first class ticket in the hands of Zell, who wouldn't let it travel any other way. 

The sun shone down bright in the early mid day hours, and Rinoa found after a time it was best to remove her jacket. Her tiny top stopped just above her middle, and she looked around self consciously. But there was no one in the gardens except the gardener and the 'odd job man'. They both greeted her with a nod and a friendly 'hello', but Rinoa's mind was on something else.

            It was the day of the arranged interview with Squall, and Ellone had said she would contribute too if Rinoa wanted her help. Rinoa had agreed in gratitude, these interviews were something she wasn't very confident with, and if she was alone interviewing Squall, she couldn't be sure that he would co operate fully. 

            Squall stretched back on his cushioned garden chair, and reached for his exotic looking drink, resting on the table beside of him. He had his sunglasses on today and a light material suit with pinstripes. In fact Rinoa couldn't remember him wearing anything other than suits, even when they had gone camping he had been in a shirt and trousers at least.

            Squall watched Rinoa round the corner in front of him and smiled. 

            "Ready for that interview?" Squall asked, holding his drink out to her in a toasting sign. Rinoa rolled her eyes. 

            "Oh yes your majesty. Right away!" Rinoa said, pretending that she about to jump for anything he asked. 

            "Don't be sarcastic Rinoa, no one likes a smart ass." Squall said, flashing her one of his best grins. 

            "You'd be the one to know!" Rinoa retorted walking past him. Squall laughed. 

            "Well I suppose I might, but no seriously. I wanna get this interview over with, I've places to go, and important people to see." Squall mused, enjoying the honest disappointed look on Rinoa's face. 

            "What kind of people?" Rinoa asked. Squall raised his eyebrows. 

            "It's rude to ask that sort of thing Rinoa." Squall replied, his eyes gleaming in laughter at her face.

            "Sorry." She mumbled. Squall laughed again, and Rinoa felt herself blush, she'd let him win!

            "Just a few old friends." Squall said. This caught Rinoa's attention, there was something hidden in his voice, as if he wasn't telling the entire truth and wanted her to guess his secrets. 

            "Old friends?" Rinoa required. "I didn't think you had any friends." She added spitefully.  

            "Alright then, just some female acquaintances. Is that alright?" Squall asked. Rinoa felt her heart drop and she was lost for words, why was she feeling so jealous? It was over between them wasn't it? Squall was a jackass, and she didn't need him. 

            "Why would I care?" Rinoa asked, trying to stop the tears that were prickling against her eyes. Squall stopped his gloating immediately, he wasn't uncaring enough not to see the change in Rinoa since his last statement. 

            "You can come if you like." He offered, his tone slipping back into the caring voice she had heard from him before. Rinoa shook her head.

            "No thankyou. I think I'll just stay here." She said before walking away, leaving Squall to feel guilty about his actions. 

            The Day came and went and Rinoa sat in Laguna's office waiting. The first to join her was Ellone, and she started to ask her questions without Squall. Rinoa's hand flashed over her note pad, scribbling down everything it could.    

            "How do you feel about living in this house where you are out numbered by men?" Rinoa asked. Ellone contemplated this.

            "Well…I guess when I was younger I got the better deal. My brother, Squall, was in the SeeD training program in Balamb, so I never really saw him that often. I suppose within that time I was spoiled. When Squall came home, which was when he was 15, we started to learn to live together once more. I noticed the change in Squall right away, although father didn't. He was colder, and he wouldn't talk to me unless I asked him questions. He's gotten better over the years, but the SeeD training made him distant, and I'm not sure whether he'll ever get over that. I asked him once what it was like at the Garden, but he wouldn't tell me. I fact he always avoids every question on the subject." 

            "And you think something happened to him there?" Rinoa asked concerned. She was glad there was nobody filming this one; it was becoming much too personal. 

            "I don't know, I think so, but he'll never talk about it. Well at least not to me." Ellone said. "He might tell you if you ask him Rin." She added after a pause.

            "Me? Why would he tell me if he won't even tell his own sister?" Rinoa asked surprised. 

            "Because you're closer to him than I am." Ellone answered simply. Rinoa shook her head. "He cares about you Rin." 

            "Maybe he did, but he doesn't anymore." Rinoa said matter of factly. But Ellone wouldn't listen.

            "You should hear the way he talks about you, constantly talking about you. In fact yesterday he cancelled all his meetings to drive your book to the train station." Ellone said. Rinoa smiled.

            "He was driving Zell to the train station, not my book." Rinoa said smiling. Ellone sighed. 

            "And he cancelled all his meetings for Zell? Not likely, besides Zell's got a car. Squall said that he wanted to make sure he saw it get onto the train at least. I'm sure he would have taken it himself if you had asked him." Ellone informed her. Rinoa laughed to relive the tension that was mounting in her. Did Squall still care for her? Was it possible? "Rin, you should believe me!"

            "Thanks Ellone, but Squall's not interested in me. Especially after I threw his necklace on the floor." Rinoa mumbled.

            "Necklace?" Ellone asked raising her eyebrow.

            "He gave me a necklace, I threw it on the floor." Rinoa said quietly. Ellone nodded.

            "I hope there was a time span in between what you just told me." Ellone said smiling. Rinoa just stared blankly almost in a daze. 

            "I shouldn't have left him to go home." Rinoa continued without regard to Ellone's question. "He'll never love me now." 

            Before Ellone could answer what Rinoa had so honestly admitted to, the door swung open and Squall walked into the room. Both pairs of eyes stared at him and flickered away again.

            "Sorry, did I just…" He started. Rinoa wasn't sure what he was about to ask, but decided to change to subject quickly.

            "It's ok, just sit down." She said hastily. Ellone gave Squall a warning with her eyes, stopping him from saying anything back to Rinoa's unrealised command. Squall sat down quickly, and stared at Rinoa.  

            "Well, I'm just going to start straight off with the questions here." Rinoa said looking down at her sheets to avoid Squall's burning eyes. "Erm Squall…" Rinoa began. 

            The door to the side of them was suddenly thrown open causing them all to jump involuntary and then curse. 

            "What the hell are you doing back?" Rinoa asked as her tiny camera crew stumbled into the room. 

            "We over heard that you were doing the famous 'Squall interview' today, so we hurried back." Rinoa looked shocked. Not another filmed interview, she could barely recover from the last one. 

            "How did you know?" Rinoa asked suspiciously. Fendz looked to Mitch to explain, but he looked blank. 

            "Err….well…um" Mitch said darting his eyes all over the room.

            "Zell must have told them. He loves to meddle in everything he can." Squall said into the silent room. Ellone nodded. 

            "You remember when…?" Elone asked giving Squall a prompting look. 

            "Not now Ellone….heh." He said blushing slightly. Rinoa looked interested.

            "What was that?" Rinoa asked. 

            "Nothing. Let's just get on with the interview." Squall said shifting in his chair. 

            "This is the interview, tell me what…." Rinoa said grabbing the microphone and holding it to Ellone. Fendz signalled to Mitch to switch on the camera and film another unconventional interview. 

            "Well, back when we about, oh, 12 guess and Squall was home on leave from the Garden, we tried to throw this massive party when father was out. Well obviously Zell was part of the planning team which was a big mistake." Ellone started. 

            "He let it slip to Laguna two days before he was scheduled to leave." Squall continued.

            "So you can see how well that went down." Ellone resumed. 

            "We had made a huge bowl of vodka jelly, and Zell told him about that too." Squall said taking over the story once more. "When Laguna found it, he went mad and made us eat it all until we were sick. It was along time before any of us touched alcohol again." Squall finished. Their expression showed that the memory was probably still fresh in their minds. "I've never been so ill." Squall added. 

            Rinoa laughed. 

            "Laguna made you eat it all? Well that's a new alternative to grounding." Rinoa said still laughing. 

            "Then the next day I had to go out to a presentation about something." Ellone said. "I still haven't forgiven him for that. Squall got to stay in bed" She added spitefully. Rinoa laughed again. 

            "Squall, for the earlier years of your life you were enrolled in the SeeD training program, what was that like?" Rinoa asked. Squall remained silent for awhile before answering. 

            "Well it was tough." Squall answered

            "Can you tell us about it?" Rinoa asked softly. 

            "Well, at an early age it was discovered that I had a talent for using a gunblade." Squall began into the enrapture room; this was a new story even to Ellone, nothing had even been talked of like this before.

            "Gunblade?" Rinoa asked.

            "A type of weapon, um a really heavy sword with the handle containing a gun." Squall explained. Rinoa nodded to show her new understanding. "In the Gardens each student is teamed up with their weapon at an early stage, you have to take a number of tests to find out which one would be suitable. Gunblader's are rare, and this was the first thing to, unwillingly single me out." 

            "You were in the spotlight because you had a gunblade?" Rinoa asked to make sure she had her facts correct for the camera.

            "At first yes, then it was discovered that I could actually use it better than they had expected." Squall answered.

            "But they picked that weapon for you; they must have known that you would be able to use it well." Rinoa said rationally. 

            "I'm not sure, I think it was just expected that because of whom I was, that I wouldn't have any great skill." Squall said.

            "How do you mean?" Rinoa asked.

            "People are prejudiced. 'Oh it's the president's son', they make a judgement before they know me. Nobody expected me to be any good." 

            "But you were! You did it you made it into the Garden and you made it out again." Rinoa said impressed.

            "Yes, but not without difficulty." 

            "Can you tell me?" Rinoa asked. Squall nodded. 

            "If you like. When I was in the Garden I ran into a self-assured young man named Seifer Almasy." Squall began. Rinoa froze, how was it possible that he knew Seifer? Surely it couldn't be the same Seifer! "He was a Gunblader as well, and was my sparing partner from day one. We didn't exactly become friends as many had expected, although were a team. Two days before I left, I took part in my final spar with Seifer, unfortunately it was the very one that would give us both the scars between our eyes." 

            Rinoa sat stunned in front of him; she never would have expected this. It had been so much of a shock in fact, that she was unable to continue the interview. 

"I thank you for your time this evening." She said quietly. Ellone smiled and made a move towards the door.       

        "Is that it Rin?" Asked Mitch, Rinoa nodded before standing up. 

            "Yes, please excuse me." Rinoa said walking towards the door. 

            "Rin, we are going to stay in Esthar for a few days back, we'll send the tape back with Zell again if he will take it." Fendz informed her before she left. 

            Rinoa wandered into her room and sat down on a chair next the entrance to the balcony. 

            "Rinoa? You alright?" Asked a voice through the door. "Can I come in?"

            "If you must." Rinoa said without much effort. 

            The door opened slowly and Squall walked into the room, at once he observed Rinoa at the far side of the room. 

            Walking up to stand next to her, he looked at her intently before sitting in an opposite chair.

            "I thought you were upset over something." Squall said. Rinoa blew the air out of her cheeks in a frustrated and worried way. 

            "I am not upset." Rinoa answered. Squall smiled. 

            "Then why did you run away just now?" 

            "I did not run away. The interview was over." Rinoa defended curling her legs up under her and resting her head on her bent knees.

            "Oh come on Rinny what's wrong?" Squall asked. The use of the babyish name softened her and she looked at him trustingly. 

            "I can't tell you." 

            Rinoa looked away from him instantly; she couldn't stand to gaze at him any longer knowing that she could never be his. If she told him that she had had a past with Seifer he would never look at her the same again.     

            "Rin, I know there is something wrong." Squall said still trying to let her open up. Rinoa began to get annoyed, he was innocent this time, but because of her reluctance to tell the truth, she was resenting the way he was pushing her.

            "Just shut up Squall, please. I just..." Rinoa said resting her head back onto her knees.   

            "Shut up Squall...you say that a lot." Squall said moving forwards towards her. "Well I'll see you around!" He said taking his hands and kissing them before walking out. 

            Rinoa stared after him, why was he such a freak? Rinoa sat confused before looking over the balcony wall. Squall was getting into his car and being fussed with. Rinoa rolled her eyes before she remembered who he was going to meet. 

            Rinoa sighed and decided to run a bath to distract her from her engaging thoughts. The warm water did the desired effect and it wasn't long before she forgot all about Squall. 

            The phone buzzed loudly beside her and she flipped it open with sluggish movements. 

            "Hello?" She said expecting to hear Selphie on the other side. 

            "Rinoa, how about that night out?" Asked a cocky voice.

            "Seifer, I said no." Rinoa said about to hang up. 

            "No wait Rin, how about just one drink? I'll buy you dinner, just a dinner no strings attached." Seifer pleaded. Rinoa considered it. There was no harm in a dinner, if that was all that Seifer had planned as he claimed he did. 

            "If I say yes, it's only dinner. It does not mean we are back together." Rinoa warned.  

            "I promise only dinner. I want to say sorry for the way I've treated you in the past." Seifer said. 

            "Fine, I'll go with you." Rinoa answered much to Seifer's satisfaction.

            "Great, well meet me at 8 in the 'Restaurant X'. You know where that is?" Seifer asked. 

            "Yeah, I'll be there." Rinoa said hanging up the phone. 

A/N: Well I hope I didn't disappoint anyone with this chapter, thankyou all for reading!

Thankyou to: The Angel of the Lion, AngelWingedPrincess, Lady Yevon, The Notorious Naurwen, omnitoad, Archangel_666, RPG Hui, Lionheart, Sammy-Chan. 

Note to Archangel_666: You left some ideas in your review. As you can see I touched on them in this chapter. Thankyou for them and I hope that it is still ok that I have used them.  


	15. And the truth hurts

**Chapter 15**

**And the truth hurts **

            Rinoa walked into the restaurant and was met by Seifer standing just before the dining entrance. He smiled and walked over to her. 

            "You look great Rinoa." He said kissing her cheek. Rinoa moved back from him. 

            "Thanks." She said quietly. 

            "Come on, let's go eat." He said wrapping his arm around her. Rinoa shrank away from his touch, but convinced herself there was nothing she could do. 

            Seifer started talking about what he had been doing over the past few days, and paid little or no attention to what Rinoa said. Rinoa tried to steer the conversation into something she could take an interest in, but Seifer always turned it back onto his favourite subject of money. How much money he had won on the races, how much he could get for his old pendant, his ring, his watch, in fact everything he owned, he had had valued. 

            Rinoa rested her head on her hand and watched him with boredom. She resulted to the old trick of just smiling and nodding at everything he said so that she didn't have to pay attention. Had he been this boring when they were together? How had she survived? 

            Seifer continued to rattle away until he ran out of things to talk about in the money subject, and switched to cars. 

            "You know Seifer, I think I'll just go to the bathroom." Rinoa said excusing herself and hurrying away. Seifer looked unperturbed at her sudden departure and started flirting with a nearby waitress. 

            Rinoa applied her lipstick over her fading lips and stared at herself in the mirror. Did she really need to be here with this jerk? The answer she came back with was a no, and when she was sure no one was watching, she slipped out of the ladies and made straight for the exit. 

            "Rinoa?"

            "Shit!" Rinoa whispered before turning around. To her surprise it wasn't who she was expecting. "S...Squall!"

            "What you doing here?" He asked. Rinoa felt herself blush. 

            "Err...I was meeting someone here." She answered. 

            "But they didn't show?" Squall said nodding, drawing his own conclusions from Rinoa's scattered explanations.    

            "Oh no they did, but now I'm leaving." Rinoa said turning to face the door again.

            "You're leaving without them?" Squall asked. Rinoa felt herself get angry and she spun around, why was he asking so many questions? 

            "So what if I am?" She snapped before trying to leave once more. 

            "Rinoa! Hey Rin! Where you going?" Rinoa looked over with dread to see Seifer pushing his way towards them. Rinoa held her breath, she was in trouble now. Seifer smiled, but halted abruptly when she saw whose company she was in. "Leonhart?" Seifer confirmed in a strange voice. Squall looked equally as shocked. 

Rinoa wished she could be shot dead right on the spot; she looked around hopefully for someone to grant her wishes, but there was no one to save her here.

            "Seifer?" Squall asked to make sure he wasn't seeing things. "What the hell are you doing here?"

            "Well what a welcome!" Seifer said smoothly. Rinoa looked from one to the other; they both looked equally as pissed as each other. "I'm out on a date if you must know." He said putting his arm around Rinoa. 

            "It's not a date." Rinoa said puling away from him. "It's not a date." She repeated to make sure they all understood. Squall nodded, and Rinoa saw the look of deep disappointment on his face.  Seifer must have noticed it too because he laughed. 

            "Goodbye Squall." He said pushing Rinoa out of the door. Rinoa reluctantly let herself be taken away from Squall. "Now how about we go somewhere quiet?" Seifer asked smiling. Rinoa pulled herself out of his grasp, this had gone too far now. 

            "I'm not going anywhere with you!" She said through clenched teeth. Seifer sighed. 

            "Rin don't play this game." Seifer said smiling his confident smirk. "No guy likes a tease Rinoa." Rinoa's mouth fell open in disbelief to what she was hearing. 

            "How dare you!" She exclaimed slapping him hard across the face. Seifer raised his hand to cover his cheek in a reflex and snarled. 

Rinoa wasted no time in quickly flagging down a taxi and jumping in. "The presidential palace, and hurry please!" Rinoa ordered for the back seat. Seifer staggered forward and pounded on the window, making the driver hesitate. "Please hurry!" Rinoa said desperately praying the door was locked and that Seifer couldn't get in.

            The taxi sped off down the road, and Seifer stared at it blankly before hitting a nearby lamppost in fury and hastening away. His plan now was to lay low for awhile before attempting another meeting with Rinoa, and especially since she had some how managed the acquaintance of Squall. 

Leonhart was the last person he wanted to see over here, this was Squall's turf, and he was at a disadvantage.   

            Squall drank the last of his drink, and pulled his coat back onto his shoulders with the help of one of the barmaids. The alcohol had clouded his vision and he stared around blindly until finding the door.  His car had been parked round the back, and this took some time to register in his mind. After a few confused minutes, Squall wandered around the back and spotted his car. 

            A driver followed Squall out around the back of the restaurant after seeing that he was in no fit state to walk, let alone drive. 

            "You know Sir, you really shouldn't drive." He said opening the door to the back of Squall's car.

            "I...c...c...can...d...d...drive.... (hick!)" Squall slurred almost falling over. The driver pushed Squall into the backseat and jumped in the front. "Hey.....g...get out of.....my car!" Squall protested as he lay face down on the backseat. The driver started the engine and drove out onto the road.  

            "You'll be back home soon sir." He driver said watching Squall from the rear mirror. Squall raised his head to look out of the window but gave up and slumped back on the seat. 

            "Go home...see Rinoa" Squall mumbled inaudibly. The driver let him be, and continued on the road to the palace, looking over his shoulder every now and then.

            Squall wandered into the palace, and stumbled about the downstairs rooms. A vase unfortunately was in Squall's way and he knocked it over before sitting on the couch. The crash must have woken someone up, as there was now movement in the room above. Squall stared at the vase before saying 'oh no, oh no' and trying to stick the pieces back together while crawling on the floor.   

            "Squall? Is that you?" 

            "The vase!" Squall said holding up some pieces and looking really upset. Quistis sighed. 

            "Squall, you're wasted aren't you?" She said walking forward and helping him to his feet. Squall shook his head. 

            "No." 

            "Come on, I'll get you some water. Just sit here." Quistis said lowering Squall into a chair. Squall nodded and obeyed readily. When Quistis had gone, Squall snuck out into the garden. His mind was clearing slowly, and the memories of seeing Rinoa with Seifer came seeping back, although he had that hoped the vodka would've kill them.

            Quistis walked back into the room with the glass of water and scanned the room for Squall. 

            "Where is he now?" She asked annoyed walking to the window. A dark shadow was moving across the lawn. "Squall, where are you going?" 

            Quistis opened the glass door and headed towards Squall. 

            "Squall, come in the house now." She pleaded softly. Squall shook his head and walked towards her. Quistis moved backwards, not sure what Squall was going to do. 

            "I can't walk." He said still stumbling forward. Quistis rolled her eyes. 

            "Fine, wrap your arm around my neck and I'll help you. Just don't mess up my jacket." Quistis said helping Squall. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

            Rinoa rolled over and gazed at the darkened window where the curtains hadn't been closed. A car's headlights flashed into her room and then rolled away. The dinner with Seifer kept playing over and over in her mind, until she was forced to get up and go downstairs to clear her head of thoughts of him.  

            Rinoa walked into the dining room and ran her hand over the piano keys; her face showed a lost expression as though the piano triggered hurtful memories of the past. She looked at it longingly before walking to the window. Squall was stumbling along the grass, and Rinoa squinted into the dim light. There was someone walking very close to him, a girl with blonde hair. Rinoa watched him with a feeling of despair, he hadn't been joking about the girls. Although Rinoa was sure that he had no problems getting girls to fall about at his feet, at the snap of his fingers if he wanted to.

            Rinoa walked out of the glass door, stepping over the shattered shards of china and out into the star lit garden. Folding her arms she waited for Squall to come nearer. 

            The girl under his arm lifted her head, and Rinoa saw that it was Quistis. Rinoa's mood softened. Quistis didn't look drunk like Squall did, and it was obvious that she had not been out with him. 

            "Rinoa!" She exclaimed as they came nearer. "Damn it Squall! Why are you so heavy? I'm going to have bruises on my neck in the morning." Quistis said pulling Squall off of her. Squall spotted Rinoa and frowned. "Can I leave him with you Rin? I'm so tired, and I can't stand to listen to anymore of his scrambled talk." Quistis said looking hopeful. Rinoa smiled even though it was the last thing she wanted right now. 

            "So..." Squall said when Quistis had disappeared. "Where's Seifer?" 

            "I don't know and I don't care." Rinoa said folding her arms again. Squall smirked. 

            "Really?" He said mockingly. Rinoa nodded. "What the hell were you doing with him?" Squall shouted. Rinoa flinched. 

            "Well I don't see how it is any of your business!" Rinoa shouted back equally as loud. Squall sat down silently and watched her. "Especially since you've been out all night with some girls." She added spitefully in a quiet voice. 

            "I wasn't with any girls Rin." Squall said solemnly. His face persuaded Rinoa that he wasn't lying, and she stopped glaring at him.  

            "Oh." Rinoa replied quietly.  

            There was a long time of silence before anything was said, and Rinoa became suddenly aware of the cold air, now that her heart had slowed and her blood wasn't flowing quite as fast. 

            "You know that I'm sorry for....well you know." Squall said quietly. Rinoa looked at the floor. 

            "Yeah I know, but it doesn't mean I am." Rinoa said moving to walk back into the house. Squall grabbed her arm to stop her. 

            "Rin please, I know I can be a dick sometimes, well ok a lot of the time. But I really do like you, and I don't want to fight anymore." Squall said, his voice dropping the slur as he sobered quickly. 

            "Squall, I'll think about it ok." Rinoa said walking back from him. 

            "You were with Seifer weren't you?" Squall asked. Rinoa stopped walking and looked back at him guiltily. "That's why you ran off after the interview." 

            "Maybe I was, but I'm not anymore." Rinoa answered. "You're interview shocked me, that's all. I...I wasn't expecting it." Rinoa explained. 

            "Well what were you expecting? Did you think because of who I am, my life would be all easy?" Squall asked slightly annoyed. 

            "No! I mean yes, no, maybe....ok maybe I did think you would have it easy. But I guess I got that wrong." Rinoa answered backing away as Squall advanced towards her.          

            "Well you think on it." Squall said walking past her. Rinoa let out a sigh of relief; well there goes another strange conversation. "Hey! Oh, and Rinoa.... remember the dance." 

            "I'm not going." Rinoa answered and then froze, why did she just say that?  

            "You're not?" 

            "No." 

            Squall looked at her strangely before walking away. Rinoa watched him leave her. Well what had she expected? For him to drop on his knees and beg, she wasn't exactly being very friendly. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

            The next morning Laguna awoke the house by screaming at his computer game. Ellone, whose bedroom was right next door, rushed into his room in a panic.

            "What? What's wrong?" She asked looking around the room in alarm. Laguna looked up innocently. 

            "I just lost the level." He said smiling guiltily at her. Ellone looked at him in speechless shock. Squall rushed in after her, bashing the doors against the wall so they rebounded off in a loud clatter. 

            "What is everyone's problem?" Squall shouted. Laguna looked really guilty now. Ellone folded her arms and looked at Laguna to explain. 

            "I lost on level 1." Laguna said waiting for the burst of anger from Squall. 

            "Level 1?" Squall screamed. Laguna smiled meekly. Squall glared at him before leaving with forced jerky movements. Ellone switched a worried glance with Laguna, and hurried out after Squall. 

            "Squall, Squall! Don't get mad....." Ellone began. Squall turned back around fiercely. 

            "Don't get mad?!" 

            "You know he's an airhead sometimes. Please Squall we need you to talk to the headmaster of Balamb garden today, you know father can't, don't get into a mood." Ellone pleaded. Squall walked quickly into his room and lay on his couch in front of the TV. 

            "Squall!" Ellone shouted at him. 

            "Go away Ellone." Squall said flicking though the channels. Ellone came over to stand in front of his TV much to Squall's annoyance. "Get out of the way, I'm missing the part where she takes her top off."

            "Eww what are you watching?" Ellone said turning around and looking at the screen. "Oh it's a music video, you know, for a moment I thought...."

            "Ellone, just because you watch dirty videos doesn't mean we all do." Squall said smiling. Ellone looked shocked. 

            "I do not!" She said; her voice becoming high pitched in frustration.  

            "Oh come on, you might as well admit it." Squall said switching the channel to watch the same video again. Ellone scowled. 

            "Shut up Squall."

            "Oh so your not denying it?" Squall asked raising his eyebrow. Ellone widened her eyes. 

            "Yuck, disgusting little brother!" Ellone said throwing herself down beside him on the couch. "But you remember when Laguna left one out?"

            "And you made me sit and watch it with you? Yeah how would I forget that scarring moment of my life?" Squall answered flicking the channel again, with the look of revulsion on his face. 

            "It was the most stupid crap."

            "I think it damaged my young innocent my mind, I should have gone for therapy." 

            "We only saw it for 2 minutes!" Ellone defended. 

            "Yeah 2 minutes too long."

            "Aww was it too much for you?" Ellone asked poking him in the ribs. 

            "I was 8!" 

            "Fair enough. It was shit though" Ellone concluded. 

            "Says the expert porn watcher."

            "I do not watch porn!" Ellone screamed. "Come down for breakfast?" 

            "Sure change the subject."

            "Right, I'm leaving you here." Ellone said stomping out. 

            "Why so you can go watch your videos?" Squall shouted after her. He heard her scream in a frustrated way as a response as she descended down the stairs. Squall smiled, and continued watching the skimpily clothed band dance about. 

            Ellone found Rinoa and Quistis playing pool in the lounge and stood on the sidelines to watch them. 

            "Ah ha! I win." Rinoa said after she hit her last ball into the pocket. Quistis frowned.

            "I'll get you next time."  

            "Yeah we'll see." Rinoa said putting her cue down. "Ell, you ok?" 

            "Squall thinks I watch porn." Ellone answered without expression. Rinoa looked to Quistis would looked equally as confused. 

            "Oookay, for a moment there I thought you said......um never mind." Rinoa said confused. Quistis shrugged. 

            "Well....waffles anyone?" Quistis offered. "I better take some to Laguna, oh and Squall." Quistis said, taking a plate with a stack of fresh waffles that had just been deposited by a servant. "So...Where is Squall lurking today?"    

            "He's in his room" Ellone answered. "Oh but Quistis, I need those notes for the Garden conference today." 

            "Oh, yeah um Rin can you..." Quistis said holding out the waffles. Rinoa took them reluctantly; guess it was another showdown with Squall. 

            "Ell, you wanna just follow me and I'll get them for you." Quistis said leading Ellone out of the room. Rinoa watched them walk out before heading upstairs with the waffles. 

            "Squall? You in there?" Rinoa asked outside of his door. There was no reply, but Rinoa heard him laughing at something inside. Rinoa opened the door slowly to find him with his back to her watching the TV. Rinoa knocked on the open door to get his attention. 

            "I, err brought you some waffles." Rinoa said holding them out for Squall to see. 

            "Oh, thanks"  

            "Squall, you ok?" Rinoa asked looking intently at him. 

            "Never better, why?" 

            "Just that I thought you might be hung-over this morning, that's all." Rinoa explained. Squall nodded.

            "Well, I'm fine. Thank you for your concern." Squall replied blanking her and returning to his TV. Rinoa began to walk out of the room, but Squall called her back with his next question. "You were with Seifer when we were together, weren't you?"

            Rinoa felt her stomach drop, the thought of telling Squall all about her and Seifer made her feel sick. She was prepared to tell him before, but the fact that Squall knew Seifer turned the tables in a way Rinoa hadn't been expecting. But there was no point in concealing it anymore, she couldn't lie again. 

            "Yes I was." Rinoa answered, a tear running down her check. Squall laughed in a way that sent tingles down Rinoa's spine. 

            "You know, now that's funny." Squall said still laughing, but this time it sounded a little forced. 

            "What is?" Rinoa asked wiping the tear single tear off of her face. 

            "All this time I've been feeling guilty about what you said, about you only being only a short fling and that...well it seems I've no need to anymore, thanks to you Rinoa." Squall said in a voice that longed to scream and shout, but held back by restraint. 

            "Squall...I.." Rinoa stared walking forwards to meet him in the middle of the room. 

            "Rinoa, I think you should just go. Your book has gone now, why don't you bugger off after it!" Squall said, stopping her from feeling sorry for herself.

            "Fine then! I will." Rinoa said throwing the waffles all over Squall's floor and stomping out. 

            Squall stood looking at the mess on the carpet; he didn't know who was to blame for these arguments anymore. 

A/N: Not fighting again! *shakes head*  Thank you all for the reviews!!

FFgal, CharlieGirl, Angelwingedprincess, omnitoad, Shattered Sword, CLOud, The Notorious Naurwen, Archangel_666, Sandra Leonahart, RPGHui, Angelprinczess29, Karla, Rinoa Leonhart73, Mariko, Lionheart. (Thanks guys!!)


	16. Everything is revealed

Chapter 16

            Everything is revealed  

            Rinoa wiped away one of her falling tears and held on tightly to her bag straps. The doors to the harsh outside world were growing closer with every step, and she felt the sadness of leaving become heavier. Rinoa was about to open the door when a bewildered voice called her back. 

            "Rinoa, you're leaving?" 

            Rinoa dropped her heavy bags down onto the floor and turned to face Ellone at the end of the hall.

            "Yeah, um I think I should." Rinoa answered, trying to hide her tears away from Ellone's curious eyes. 

            "Why? Has something gone wrong?" Ellone asked walking closer. Rinoa looked down at the floor and blushed. 

            "Squall found out about me and Seifer." Rinoa said quietly.  

            "Seifer? The guy that Squall..."   

            "Yeah, the one that gave Squall the scar across his face."

            "You were with him!" Ellone said almost losing her cool, as the protective-sister feelings for her brother kicked in.  

            "Yeah but I had no idea that, well you know." Rinoa explained. Ellone looked at her in surprise. "But it was never serious, we only went out on a few dates, it was never gonna last." Ellone considered this new information.  

            "Rin, you don't have to leave because of that." Ellone said softly.

            "Yes I do. Squall saw me and Seifer out the other night." Rinoa said looking sorry for herself. Ellone tilted her head to the side, and looked at Rinoa confused. 

            "But, you said you and Seifer had broken up." Ellone stated puzzled. Rinoa sighed; this was not an easy subject to explain.  

            "We had, but Seifer said he wanted to take me to dinner to...to say sorry for cheating on me so many times." Rinoa replied, adding the last of the sentence with difficulty. 

            "He was cheating on you?" Ellone asked shocked. Rinoa nodded.

            "The whole time." 

            "Did you tell Squall that?" Ellone asked. 

            "No, it wouldn't have made any difference. Besides, he deserves better than me." Rinoa said picking up her bag. 

            "No, no that's not true." Ellone protested trying to keep Rinoa from walking out of the door. "Don't go. I don't want you to go. Please." 

            "Ell, I need some time apart from Squall. I think it's the best thing, for me and for him." 

            Ellone looked at her disappointed, but agreed after seeing that Rinoa was not likely to be discouraged from her plan. 

            "Well, only if you promise you won't go home before telling me." Ellone pleaded. 

            "I shan't go home till, well...thanks Ell for everything." Rinoa said opening the door to leave and giving the palace one last look. Ellone nodded and watched her walk out to her taxi. 

Rinoa's face looked so lonely behind the cold glass of the taxi window as she gazed back. Ellone waved to her with a forced smile, and watched as Rinoa forced one back through her obviously held back tears. 

            Ellone watched the taxi leave and stood alone on the marble entrance steps before making a move to go inside. Everything had been so perfect when Rinoa had first showed up; Squall had been friendly for once, and had even taken her camping which had surprised Ellone greatly.

            But now he had ruined it all, it was his fault that Rinoa was leaving. And it wasn't the first time he had done this, all her friends he had scared away by him. But she wasn't letting him get rid of Rinoa.      

            "SQUALL!" Ellone screamed, running up the stairs and barging into his room. "Squall, did you....?" Ellone began before realising that the room was empty. "Oh yeah, the meeting!" Ellone mumbled running down the hall and skidding around the corner. 

            "Father!" Ellone screeched as she stumbled into Laguna's room. 

            "Yeah baby! Take that! Whoo yeah I beat you!" Laguna shouted happily at his computer.  "Oh um, hi Ellone." 

            "You have been on this thing for hours!" Ellone exclaimed looking at his computer. "But that's not the point. Dad, Rinoa has gone. She and Squall have had this sort of 'thing' going on, and something happened to make them split up, and now Rin has gone."

Laguna watched her closely before attempting an answer; he was still trying to understand what had just been said to him, as it has all come at a rush. 

"How the hell did I not know about Rinoa and Squall?" Laguna asked puzzled and scratching the back of his head in thought. Ellone rolled her eyes, trust him to only have heard that part.    

            "Maybe because...hey I dunno! But the point is Rinoa's gone, and she didn't say where, I forgot to ask. I can't believe I forgot to ask." Ellone said sitting down on a chair with her head in her hands. 

            "This has really upset you Ell hasn't it?" Laguna said watching her face become placid at the question. 

            "She was the only person I've met that didn't treat me differently to everyone else." Ellone said fighting back her tears that were making her voice shaky. 

            "I'll talk to Squall, he's not getting his own way again." Laguna said putting a hand on Ellone's bent head to calm her. "Do you know where he'll be?"

            "Um; the conference room?" Ellone said shrugging. Laguna nodded and made his way downstairs in the elevator.  

***********************************************************************

 Squall waited impatiently in the conference room for the representatives of Balamb garden to arrive. After standing outside for awhile, Laguna sat down opposite Squall and fixed him with a long hard stare. 

            "What?" Squall asked annoyed. 

            "So...Where is Rinoa?" Laguna asked in a way that showed that he already knew the answer, no matter what Squall might say next. 

            "She's not here?" Squall asked innocently. 

            "No, she is not, and do you know why?" Laguna asked in a suspicious tone. Squall shrugged and picked up a newspaper. "I know it has something to do with you." Squall raised and eyebrow and turned the page. "Squall, she's missing from the palace. She always tells someone where she is going." 

            "Maybe she went home, how the hell do I know?" Squall said indifferent. 

            "Squall! You told her to get out didn't you?" 

            "Yeah so what, she's not wanted here anymore is she?" Squall retorted. Laguna clenched his teeth; this was not really a good time to be getting angry.

            "Squall. You need to find her, if she gets lost in Esthar...well she's my responsibility and..."

            "Now who's being selfish?" Squall said over his paper. "She's probably on a train home by now."

            "Well if she is, at least we know she isn't lost." Laguna said snatching the paper away from him.  

            "No, I'm not going." Squall said folding his arms. Laguna looked up angrily. But the expression on Squall's face told him that there was something deeper going on that he hadn't been made aware of.

            "Squall, I don't care about your relationships. In fact they are rather amusing the type of women you hang around with. But Rinoa is nothing like them, you can't treat her like one of your one night stands." Laguna said. Squall felt himself blush deeply, Laguna wasn't supposed to know about his nights out. "You need to get her back here." 

            "Sir, she was with someone before I met her." 

            "What?"

            "Seifer Almasy, they were together before she came here." Squall explained. 

            "Yeah if you count one date as being with someone." Laguna said flicking through the paper. Now it was Squall's turn to look confused. 

            "What do you mean?" Squall asked curious. 

            "When Rinoa's friends were here, I had an interesting discussion with Selphie. You know the girl with the yellow..."

            "I know who Selphie is." Squall snapped. 

            "Well, she told me that Rinoa had been seeing this guy back when she was 15 called Seifer Almasy. Something happened and they broke up, I think he'd been cheating on her or something. But anyway they kept in touch and met up again a few days before she was asked to come here. They had one date, and then Rinoa had to leave. When she returned to Galbadia she broke up with Seifer and came back here to finish her assignment." 

            "But she was out with Seifer the other night." Squall said annoyed, at being made to feel so stupid about being angry with Rinoa. She was innocent compared to all the foolish things he had done over the years. 

            "Seifer had asked her to go to dinner with him to say sorry for all the times he had cheated on her." Ellone said from the doorway. Squall now felt very small, how could he have been so blinded? The expression on Rinoa's face when he had told her to leave, kept playing over and over in his mind until he felt ill.

            "I've gotta find her." Squall said rushing out. Ellone smiled and Laguna high-fived her. 

            "Good work Mr President!" She said happily.  

******************************************************************

            Rinoa paid the taxi driver and took up her bags once more. She had decided to get as far away from the palace as she could, and had found herself in the cheaper side of Esthar. The streets were dirtier here, and looked as if they hadn't been cleaned for sometime. Although nothing was particularly run down, the place just seemed to have a heavier and more closed in atmosphere compared to the area surrounding the palace.

            Rinoa checked herself into a particularly tacky looking hotel, and deposited her bags onto the worn out floorboards of her room before leaving. The receptionist gave her a warm smile as she walked out, and Rinoa felt slightly relieved to find some friendliness outside of the company she had been keeping over the past few days.   

            The streets were crowded with cars and other motorized vehicles, and Rinoa supposed that it was this that created the atmosphere of closeness and thick and almost choking air.   It was nearly time for people to be going to their evening meals, and Rinoa wished that she could be one of them. To have something hot and ready for her too eat would be very welcome right now. 

            Rinoa wandered along the street until she spotted a small hidden diner set back from the road. Finally there was a light at the end of her tunnel, and she hurried towards it. 

            "Welcome to Bennies miss, I'll find you a table." A young waitress said showing Rinoa the way. Rinoa looked around her; it wasn't all that bad in here really. "Here you go, I'll be back soon to take your order." She said leaving Rinoa alone with the menu. 

            "Oh Hyne." Rinoa said putting her head in her hands. "What am I doing here?"

A/N: not much happiness going on in this chapter, sorry for that. 

Thanx to: Mariko, omnitoad, Sandra Leonhart, Rinoa Heartilly-Leonhart, Phoenix Blade, townberry, Angelwingedprincess, Cute Mooglez (hey good luck on that homepage, I hope you got it working in the end!), Lionheart, CharlieGirl, RPG Hui, Shaman King, Crystal Night, Archangel_666, Shattered Sword, Billie the Wild Angel, Karla, Haisha, Black-Mage-woman, Sammy-Chan.    


	17. Will it be a happy ending?

**Chapter 17**

**Will it be a happy ending?**

            Rinoa stirred her black coffee around the white polystyrene cup and stared out of the window. The electric lights of the café shone into the glass, and made the outside world speckled in light bulb reflections. Rinoa took out her notebook and looked at her scribbled words. They told of happy thoughts of her first observations upon arriving. They seemed so distant to her now. So many things had happened since that happy time that she had not been the slightest bit prepared for.

            Rinoa sipped the soothing drink and watched the happy people in the diner. 

            "Hey Jeanie, did you see the new show, erm living with the cowboys last night?" One of the waitresses asked aloud, as her friend sat down opposite her at the counter. 

            "Yeah, where the cowboys got drunk and beat each other up?" Her friend replied, drinking her cola through a twisty straw. 

            "Yeah that's the one! And then their wives got drunk and beat up the men!" The waitress said happily. Her friend nodded in agreement and giggled. "Then they rode off on their horses and got drunk in the next town."

            Rinoa smiled but felt disappointed that she wasn't able to see this new show; she needed something to make her laugh. Just as she was relaxing, a familiar figure appeared in the doorway. 

            "Shit." Rinoa whispered, holding a nearby paper up over her face in a hope that he wouldn't see her. To her disappointment he walked straight over to her, and sat himself down opposite. 

            "You'd do better Rin if you had the paper up the right way." He said smoothly, smiling one of his most seductive grins. 

            "Yeah thanks." Rinoa said folding the paper away with a blush.

            "Hey, I expect loads of people have made that mistake before. Although I would have expected better from you Rin, seeing as you work for a newspaper!"

            "Always you dazzle me by your amazing wit Seifer." Rinoa said smiling with a façade of cheerfulness. 

            "Wit? Oh that's just part of my charm." Seifer replied, thinking himself smooth and winning. Rinoa smiled amused. 

            "Well I hope in that case, the rest of it's better than wit department." Rinoa said smiling sweetly. Seifer looked at her confused for a moment, but pushed it from his mind.  

            "Whatever Rin."

            Rinoa finished her now warm coffee and ordered another. Seifer ordered himself a cheese burger and a hot chocolate, and it was clear that he wasn't planning on going anywhere soon. 

            "How'd you find me here anywhere?" Rinoa asked as their orders were brought over. Seifer took a bite of his burger before answering, and stirred his chocolate slowly. Showing that he enjoyed making Rinoa wait for the answer she really wanted. 

            "You checked into the same hotel as me, I saw you come in and then I followed you here." Seifer explained. Rinoa stared opened mouthed, out of all the hotels in the city she had managed to check into the same one as Seifer. It was just too unbelievable. "Look, you wanna check?" Seifer said holding out a similar form to what Rinoa had been given. The dates corresponded directly to what Seifer claimed, and Rinoa was left to think that fate really had it in for her. "Rin, I know about you and Squall." 

            "How the hell would you know anything about me and Squall?" Rinoa asked annoyed. Seifer smiled and ate some more of his burger. 

            "Rin, it's all over the papers." Seifer answered. Rinoa stared confused. 

            "What is?" She asked. Seifer passed across the table a recent newspaper. Rinoa grabbed it greedily and allowed her eyes to sweep over the front page. The headline jumped out at her, and the main picture showed her and Squall walking together somewhere. His arm was fastened around her waist and they looked flustered, but Rinoa had to admit that he looked gorgeous never the less.    

            **Galbadian**** journalist proves fairytales are real and captures the heart of the president's son. Will it be a happy ever after ending for the pair? **

Rinoa dropped the paper in shock. 

            "It seems there won't be a happy ending after all." Seifer said smirking. Rinoa looked annoyed and Seifer stopped grinning immediately. 

            "Shut up Seifer, you wouldn't know a happy ending if it hit you on the head." Rinoa snapped. 

            "There's still time to teach me." Seifer said cockily. Rinoa rolled her eyes. 

            "You never give up do you?" Rinoa asked irritated. 

            "Not when I want something, no I don't." Seifer answered confidently. Rinoa sighed and placed her elbows on the table and put her head in her hands. 

            "Seifer I don't feel anything for you. I just see you as a friend, that's all." Rinoa explained.        

            "So? That can all happen later, C'mon Rin, just one last chance." Seifer pleaded. 

            "Why are you pushing this Seifer, since when have you cared?" Rinoa asked suspiciously. 

            "Because I can't stand to lose you to Leonhart that's why." Seifer answered. Rinoa felt her cheeks flush up with anger. 

            "Oh I see. It's a rival thing." Rinoa said moving back in her chair and folding her arms. Seifer looked guilty, but tried to cover up his mistake any way he could. 

            "No no." He protested. 

            "You don't care about me at all!" 

            "No I didn't mean that." Seifer objected. "He doesn't love you, it's so clear that he doesn't Rin. But I do. I love you." 

            "He does love me." Rinoa mumbled. Seifer smiled in his knowing way. 

            "Then why did he tell you to leave?" Seifer asked knowing that he was winning the argument. 

            "I..." Rinoa began with doubts about her answer. 

            "I'd look after you Rin, because I love you. You know I do." Seifer said taking her hands in her own. Rinoa snatched them back.

            "You don't know how to love." Rinoa said through gritted teeth. 

            Seifer sat back and observed her. Her soft face flushed in embarrassment of the topic, and her loose hair hung in wisps across her face. 

            "Well if he cares so much, then let's wait to see if he comes to take you back. I'll be here in two days, and if he hasn't begged for you to return, then give me one more chance." Seifer said reasonably. 

            "Seifer, I am not agreeing to anything." 

            "I'll be back in two days, two days Rin. Then I'll take you home." Seifer said making a move to leave. Rinoa shook her head causing him to sit back down. 

            "I don't want to go home." Rinoa complained. 

            "Rinoa don't be stupid. You're living in a motel, that's not a life Rin. You have no job here; you'll soon run out of money." 

            "I have no job anyway. The office hasn't gotten in touch for days; it's obvious that I am fired."  Rinoa said pushing her cup over for the waitress to pick up as she walked by. 

            "2 days Rin." Seifer said standing up to leave. Rinoa nodded and played with the sauce squeeze-bottle to show that the conversation was over. 

**********************************************************************************************

            Squall strode into the police station and rang the small gold desk bell. The occupants of the waiting room looked up in surprise as Laguna strolled in after him. 

            "Hey Squall, you know can't we go home now?" Laguna whined. Squall shot him a death glare and he quietened immediately.  

            "Look I didn't ask you to come along. I only stopped back home to tell you I hadn't had much luck enquiring at the train station." Squall said annoyed. Laguna shrugged and leant on the desk. 

            "Hello?" He called happily into the emptiness of the reception. Squall blushed with embarrassment at the immaturity of his dad. Laguna rang the bell a few more times until an interrupted looking man appeared from a back room. 

            "Ah Sir." He said saluting.   

            "I need to hire a detective." Squall told the man. 

            "Err detective sir?" He asked as if it wasn't a request that was made often. 

            "Yes a detective, you do know what one is right?" Squall asked as though he was talking to a child. 

            "Of course." The man replied confused. Squall smiled and they remained in silence for a while. 

            "Well?" Squall asked annoyed.   

            "Oh sorry, um follow me." Squall nodded and followed the man down the hall. Laguna tagged on behind and admired the pictures on the wall before joining them.  "Soo detectives hey, what's the occasion?" The older man asked smiling. 

            "Can I talk to someone in charge?" Squall asked not enjoying the man's light humour that was ill timed. 

            "I am in charge." He replied proudly. Squall raised an eyebrow as if to say 'really?'.

            "Okay, well can I talk to someone else then?" Squall asked ignoring the hurt expression on the elder man's face.  It wasn't a time for chit chat. The guy obviously thought Squall would be as complying as his father, but he'd certainly got that wrong. Laguna was gazing lazily out of the window and Squall decided it was probably best to wrap this up soon before he started to become excitable.

            "Sir can I help you?" Asked a uniformed man with a smartly trimmed moustache.  Squall looked impressed, finally someone who looked as though he had a brain cell. 

            "Yes, I want to track down someone. She has only been missing for a day, but it is vital that I find her." Squall informed the uniformed man. 

            "Excellent! A real case finally!" 

            "I need the best detective you have, no matter what the cost. Just get him here now." Squall ordered. The man hurried off leaving Squall and Laguna alone in the police staff room. 

            "Oh a peanut!" Laguna exclaimed taking it off his chair before he sat on it. 

            "Whoopie, why don't you eat it." Squall said venomously. Laguna looked at him in a shocked way. 

            "It's not my fault Rinoa hid herself so well in the city." Laguna said quietly. Squall stomped over and sat down opposite. 

            Squall waited in the boring room for half an hour before the detective showed up. He was wearing casual worn out clothes and had an air of business about him that Squall liked. 

            "Mr Leonhart, how can I be of service?" He asked. 

            "I need you to find someone. A young lady named Rinoa Heartilly." 

            The inspector nodded in understanding, and paced the room in thought. 

            "Do you have a picture?" He asked after a while. Squall nodded and produced a newspaper. The detective studied it and read the caption beneath the main picture. "I guess it wasn't a happy ending then." He said solemnly. 

            "It hasn't ended yet." Squall answered without a trace of emotion, although it had taken him a strong amount of courage to force out those words.  

"Do you have any idea where she might be?" The detective asked bringing Squall back to reality. 

"Look if I did, do you think I would be here?" Squall snapped. The detective nodded, it was clearly a touchy subject. After Squall calmed down, he was able to give more information. "She left in a taxi." 

"Thank you Sir, I will start straight away."  

Squall left with mixed feelings about the detective. Whether he would be any help or not would have to wait, and be later proven. But it couldn't hurt to have him keeping a look out. So Squall convinced himself that he had done the best thing. 

"Yippie detectives, I've never been in there before!" Laguna said happily. 

            "Who knew anyone could be so impressed by everything?" Squall mumbled to himself as the climbed into the car.  

**********************************************************************************

Squall wandered back into the palace just before midnight and was met by a concerned Ellone in the hallway. 

            "Did you find her?" 

            "No, I've been driving for hours. I've informed the train station master that if she tries to board a train, he must inform me." Squall replied walking past her and heading for the lounge. 

            "But she promised me she wouldn't leave!" Ellone exclaimed. 

            "I don't know what she promised; I only know that I want her back." Squall said sulkily. 

            "You're always messing it up with your girlfriends, why are you bothering so much about Rinoa?"  Ellone asked curious for the truth. 

            "I dunno, it's so strange. I've never felt this way about anyone before. I just can't let her leave without…without telling her that I love her."

            "My brother, truly in love? I can hardly believe it." Ellone said looking at him with a happy expression. 

            "I've been so stupid though."

            "Why did you send her away if you love her?" Ellone asked. This had been a question on her mind for sometime. 

            "I thought it was the right thing to do, I couldn't bear to have her so close to me and knowing that she wasn't mine. All the more hurtful when I thought I had lost her to Seifer." Squall explained in a voice that showed he was speaking from his heart, and not a prearranged speech. Ellone smiled reassuringly and wrapped her arms around him. 

            "She loves you Squall, I know she does. But she is so confused with the way you acted, that it may take time for her to remember that she cares." Ellone explained. "Squall just don't be expecting Rinoa to jump back into your arms straight away" 

The more familiar he became to the idea that Rinoa might not be too happy, the less likely he would be unprepared and say something untactful to drive her further away. Ellone felt Squall nod and she released her hold on him. 

            "Will you help me Ell?" Squall asked looking pleadingly into her eyes. 

            "Can't you find her on your own?"

            "I have a detective on the look out, but that is no good if she checked into hotels and other places with a false name. Which I have a feeling that she would have done." Squall answered. Ellone hadn't thought that Rinoa would change her name, but the more she considered it, the more it seemed a possibility.

"I'll help you, as long as I am not going against Rinoa's wishes." Ellone said. "If she asks me not to tell you where she is, then I'm not telling you ok." Squall nodded understandingly. 

"Thank you sis." Squall said kissing her forehead. Ellone smiled. Squall hardly ever called her sis anymore; Ellone had begun to think he had forgotten his childhood name for her. 

            "You better get to bed." Ellone said standing up. Squall nodded. 

            "Yes, but if there's any news promise you will tell me. No matter what time it is." Squall said.

            "I promise." Ellone said smiling and watching him leave.                  

As always, thank you to everyone who reviewed!

Grasshopper, AngelPrinczess29, Angelwingedprincess, CharlieGirl, Rinoa Heartilly-Leonhart, Mariko, Archangel_666, Shaman King, Lady Yevon, omnitoad, RPG Hui, Billie the Wild Angel, Lionheart, The Angel of the Lion, Keiry, CuteMooglez, Shattered Sword, ima hopeless romantic, starboard, eiggem3, The Notorious Naurwen, natsumi, Griever Leonhart, Sammy-Chan.      


	18. Rinoa I won’t loose you

**Chapter 18**

Lyrics in this fic are owned by the BeeGee's. Although I don't listen to them (sorry guys,) except in 'Saturday night fever'. I just liked the words so there you go.

Although the lyrics sound eerily familiar.....

**Rinoa I won't loose you**

**Look at me I'm riding high  
don't know what's wrong with me.   
Can't you see I'm not the guy  
that I pretend to be.  
Though I know I will be lonely  
but our love will never die  
I close my eyes, everyday, I close my eyes.  
   
  
**

Rinoa stared at her silver phone that rested on her bed as it started to ring. Nervously she moved to pick it up. With hesitance Rinoa flipped it open slowly and held it up to her ear. 

"Err Hello?"

"Miss Heartilly?" Asked the voice on the other end. There weren't many people who had her number. Only Selphie and her office, and anyone else who held it were under strict instructions of not calling unless it was an emergency.  Out of instinct, Rinoa knew instantly that it was not Selphie.  

"Yes, speaking." Rinoa replied worried. The feeling of bad news was taking over the calmness of her voice.  

"Miss Heartilly the famous reporter?" The voice asked once again with a touch of humour. Rinoa frowned and almost looked into the phone with a questioning.  

            "What do you mean famous? Who is this? Is this a joke? You know if this if a joke..." Rinoa warned becoming angry. Her fear upon answering the phone was now being mocked by this anonymous joker. 

            "No, no, this isn't a joke. You are famous Rin.

            "Err ok." Rinoa replied confused. 

            "Your interview had more ratings than anything else on TV for the past 20 years!"

            "What? No hang on, I don't believe you. Who is this?" Rinoa asked walking across the small room with a quick step. 

            "It's Santa"

            "What? No I know this is a joke. If I ever find out who this is..." Rinoa started becoming angry once more.  

"It's your boss Rin. We want you back right away, you need to catch a train and get back here as soon as you can." Her boss ordered, sounding slightly happier than what she remembered him to be. Rinoa gulped, shouting at her boss probably wasn't the best idea. 

            "What?" Rinoa asked still very confused and baffled. "Err I'm not really understanding you. I thought I was fired!" 

            "Fired! What would give you that idea?" Her boss asked almost laughing. 

            "Well I hadn't heard anything, so I just assumed...that I was fired." Rinoa answered. She heard a scoff from the other end.

            "Rinoa you're now earning more than anyone in the office, including me."

            "Err ok" Rinoa replied now starting to believe her boss, although this was all coming as a shock. 

"Your book has been published and it is just waiting for you to launch it. The interest has been phenomenal! It's going to be hit! Your hot property Rin, we need you back. So get to that train station."

"Um right away sir." Rinoa answered hanging up and staring at the phone blindly.

It took ten minutes for Rinoa to work out what the best thing was to do.  After staring at her phone and the dead line, Rinoa grabbed her bag and began throwing clothes back into it. One last look around the room was all she needed to convince herself that leaving right away was the best idea.

Slinging her bag onto her back with difficulty, Rinoa proceeded down the hall, dropping her key off with the receptionist. 

            "Hey beautiful! Where are you going?" Asked a cool and calm voice from behind her. Rinoa turned around annoyed. 

            "Seifer. Are you spying on me?"

            "What would give you that idea?" Seifer said smiling, and holding his arms out in a gesture that showed he was innocent. Rinoa rolled her eyes.    

"I'm going home." Rinoa answered pushing past him. Seifer allowed her to pass before trying to catch her up. 

            "Wait, Rin. I said I'd take you back." Seifer said running after her and stopping her from waving down a taxi. Rinoa looked back at him in irritation.   

            "We never agreed anything Seifer." Rinoa said quietly, doubting her own power against him. 

            "Come on, I can take you." Seifer persisted. Rinoa sighed and waved for a taxi. 

            "The office called me; they want me back to launch the book and stuff. I have to leave now." Rinoa told him as a taxi appeared up along the road. Rinoa looked at it hopefully and waved to the driver.  

            "Well how do you know there will be a train leaving?" Seifer asked smirking. 

            "There's always a train leaving in Esthar, and if not, I'll wait." Rinoa answered. Seifer smiled in reply. 

            A yellow car with the word 'taxi' on the side brought relief to Rinoa. It was one more step towards getting home as far as she was concerned. The driver looked at her and smiled before facing the front once more. 

"I'll go with you." Seifer said climbing into the taxi behind Rinoa. 

            "You can't just leave!" Rinoa exclaimed, but it was too late, the taxi had already started moving. 

            "You are." Seifer answered. "To the train station please." He added to the driver. 

            "But...but I have a reason." 

            "So do I. I want to be with you, and if you are leaving, so am I." Seifer said smiling in what he hoped a winning way. Rinoa took her gaze away from him. Although it was nice that she didn't have to make the journey on her own, she wasn't sure she really wanted the company of Seifer. 

            "Fine. But this still doesn't mean anything. We are not back together, not that we were ever really together in the first place." Rinoa answered, placing her bag between them to keep Seifer as far away she could without being rude. 

            "Oh come on Rin, we weren't so bad together." Seifer argued, although feeling that it was a useless argument. 

            "Seifer, you only took me out when you're other girl friends bailed." Rinoa said enjoying making him uncomfortable. 

            "Ok, ok I was a fool. But Rin I really do love you." Seifer said trying to take her hand. 

Rinoa stared out at the passing traffic and sighed. She didn't want to talk to Seifer anymore. All this 'I love you' stuff was beginning to scare her slightly. Why had she allowed him to come back into her life?

  
  


            Squall paced over his carpet counting the number of distorted shapes he could see. Ellone was watching him concerned, he had been in this present state of nervousness for too long now.

            "Squall there is nothing you can do. You've done everything you can." Ellone said trying to calm him. Squall shook his head determined. 

            "I should be out there looking, she might be anywhere." Squall said stopping to look out of the window, hoping to see Rinoa walking up the path. 

            "Exactly! She could be anywhere; the chances of finding her are so small." Ellone said, before being interrupted by Laguna running into the room in a bunny costume.  Squall rolled his eyes and groaned in frustration before lying on his bed and staying perfectly still. His gaze shot straight into Laguna through silted eyes. "Dad!" Ellone exclaimed. "What the...hell are you doing?" 

            "Do you think it's too much?" He asked turning around so that they could the full costume. "I'm supposed to be the Easter-Bunny!"  

"Yeah, I kinda guessed. Err why are you dressed....like um...?" Ellone asked confused. Laguna had never played dressing up before; this had to be a new game of his. 

            "It's for the ball." Laguna answered perfectly indifferent. Ellone looked at Squall worried, but his expression only increased her worry. 

            "The ball?" Ellone asked. Laguna nodded while admiring his reflection in the mirror. 

            "Yeah, fancy dress fund raising ball." Laguna replied still striking poses to the mirror. "AH no my cookies! I left them in the oven!" He shrieked running out. Ellone shut the door after him.

            "Great, now it's a fancy dress party." Ellone said sitting down next to Squall on the bed. "You are going right?"

            "To the dance?" Squall asked with a muffled voice. 

            "Yes to the dance. Squall you know that I think you should, I mean you must, you have to go." Ellone said. Squall remained face down on his pillow and didn't reply. Ellone frowned and poked him in the back with her longest nail. 

            "Oww! Ellone stop it." Squall complained, but still refusing to give in. 

            "You going then?"

            "No, go away." Squall said turning over and pushed her backwards so she fell off of the bed. Ellone didn't take kindly to being roughly pushed on the floor. 

            "Argh, Squall." 

            "No, no please have mercy. Don't hit me with your freakishly weak girl arms." Squall said grinning. 

            "Squall you are going. Now what as....I think a pirate would be so you..." Ellone said enjoying the look of disgust on Squall's face. 

            "Fuck off am I dressing up as a pirate." Squall said stomping out of the room in mood. Ellone blew the air out of her cheeks and smiled, he'd be in a pirate costume if it killed her. 

            Rinoa's taxi pulled up outside the train station and Rinoa looked up at it gravely. This time there was no guarantee that she would be returning, at least not into the company she had been keeping. 

            With some good luck in a few more years, she might be posted out here again. Or even a job might become available at Esthar papers of she was fortunate. 

            "Rin, let me carry your bag for you." Seifer offered placing on hand on the bag strap. Rinoa shook her head.

"No, I'm fine." She answered leading the way into the crowded waiting rooms. 

            "Hi, is there a train leaving for Galbadia today?" Rinoa asked in to the glass ticket booth. The girl on the desk looked up after being addressed and nodded. 

            "Yup, one is leaving in 10 minutes. It's nearly full, so you will have to ride in first class. That's the only carriage that isn't full." The girl replied, checking her computer for something.  

            "Ok, two tickets." Rinoa ordered handing over the correct money in return for the tickets. 

            "We can wait over here." Seifer said pointing to an empty bench on the platform. Rinoa followed him slowly and sat down. 

Her mind was telling her that was something she had forgotten to do, but her present state of excitement of going home was interrupting every attempt to remember. Then it hit her and she instantly felt guilty, she was supposed to tell Ellone when she was leaving. 

            Rinoa quickly pulled out her phone and began searching for Ellone's number, only to remember that they had never exchanged. 

"Hello, operator? I need to contact the presidents office. Yes it is important." Rinoa told the operator. It took a few minutes of persuasion for her to be put through and as soon as the line was answered Rinoa wasted no time in stating what she needed. 

            "Hello, this is the president's office."

            "Oh, Quistis it's Rinoa. Look, I need to speak to Ellone." Rinoa said hastily. 

            "Rinoa! Err one second I'll connect you." Quistis said putting the phone on hold. The connecting consisted of Quistis screaming down the hall for Ellone. "Ellone, Rinoa's on the phone." 

            Ellone dropped straight away what she was doing and rushed into the office and grabbed the phone. 

            "Rinoa where are you?" Ellone asked instantly. Squall walked into the room almost immediately after, and began talking about the lack of decent music on the presidential radio before being hushed. Ellone held up her hand to stop him from talking and mouthed the word 'Rinoa' while pointing at the phone. Squall stopped talking at once. 

            "I'm at the train station Ell. I'm going back to the office. I'll call you when I get there." Rinoa answered. Ellone became white and Squall looked at her for answers. 

            "No wait Rinoa, do you have to leave now?" Ellone asked. 

            "Yes, my train leaves in 10 minutes. I have to go..."

            "No wait...." Ellone said into the already dead line. 

            "Where is she?" Squall asked desperately. 

            "She's on her way home." Ellone answered feeling her heart pang with sadness, at the sight of Squall's disappointed face. "She leaves in 10 minutes. Let me come with you." 

            Squall nodded somewhat speechless. 

            "Alright." He answered walking out of the room in a sort of daze. 

            Ellone followed Squall to his car in silence. She couldn't let him drive off alone in the state he was in.            

            "Squall we've five minutes until the train leaves" Ellone said looking at her watch as they drove into the train station car park. 

"Park the car" Squall said jumping out and running towards the platforms. 

            "But...But I can't drive!" Ellone shouted after him before shifting into the drivers seat. "Oh cripes." She whispered looking at the numerous buttons and levers of the car. 

            Squall hurried into the waiting room and looked around frantically. The room was filled with people and suitcases, and individuals were not easily recognised.   

            "Rinoa?" Squall called. A few old people looked up at him confused but soon looked away again. After deciding that Rinoa wasn't there, Squall headed towards the ticket office. 

            "Hey you." Squall said abruptly to the girl behind the glass. "I'm looking for someone. Has a young lady about so tall, with dark hair come through here at all today."

            "Look Mister. Do you know how many people got through here everyday?" She replied annoyed. "Get lost you're wasting my time." 

            Squall scowled and walked through the turnstile and onto the platform. 

            "Hey, you can't go through there without a ticket!" The girl shouted after him.  

"Oi, do you know who you were just shouting at?" Asked her colleague from beside her. 

"Do I look like I care?" The girl spat back looking at Squall's disappearing form with annoyance. 

"Ok, but it's your funeral." Her friend said smiling and turning back to her computer. 

Rinoa tensed as Seifer placed his arm around her. The gesture had come as a shock as her mind wasn't totally focused on the moment. 

"We belong together Rinoa. You'll see." Seifer said squeezing her tighter. Rinoa tried her hardest not to be held so close to him, but his grip was too strong around her. 

"Seifer can you let go, please." Rinoa asked careful not to anger him. Seifer slowly removed his arm and sat in silence for a while. Rinoa looked along the track for the train. Why couldn't she be more assertive and just say 'no Seifer, your not coming back with me.' But she knew it would be useless anyway. 

Squall looked around at the many people on the platform. The train for Galbadia was leaving on platform 2, and Squall checked to see if he was on the correct one.   
            A large white sign with the number '2' was hanging above him and squeaking in an eerie hypnotic way.

            Squall stopped his search as the train rushed into the station. The sudden appearance of the train sent the platform into a frenzy. Hands reached for bags and companions as everyone rushed to the edge of the platform and got ready to board the train. 

            The new mass of anxious people put a hold on Squall's search as he was pushed out of the way. Upon standing against the wall in hope as to not be pushed onto the train, Squall spotted Rinoa out of the corner of his eye. 

            Rinoa was waiting to board the train, her eyes looked red and weary and her hands were clutching tightly onto her bag. 

            "Rinoa!" Squall called trying in vain to push his way forward through the masses of people. 

            Rinoa turned at the sound of her name and gazed into the faceless crowd. Seeing no one she knew, Rinoa dismissed the voice and turned back to hand over her ticket and board the train.  

            Squall lost his sight of her instantly as a group of happy chattering people walked in front of him and obscured his vision.

            "Rinoa!" Squall called as he finally came clear of the crowds. 

            Finally he saw Rinoa boarding the train some way off from him. Quickening his pace he hoped to catch her before she disappeared. Fixing his gaze upon her with a hope of not being forced to look away again, Squall prepared to call again. But his confidence was cut short when Seifer appeared behind her and climbed up the steps and into the train. 

            "What the hell is he doing here?" Squall growled through clenched teeth. 

            Rinoa placed her bag on the floor and sat down by the window, this wasn't shaping out to be a very good trip, they had already been given some really horrid seats. Seifer followed her to the seats and sat down smiling. Rinoa forced a smiled back and looked ahead of her at the seat in front. 

            "I'm sorry sir, but you cannot board the train without showing me your ticket." 

            "I don't want to go to Galbadia, I just need to talk to someone." Squall said earnestly.

            "I'm sorry sir." 

            Squall stepped back from the train defeated. He had lost her again. After walking back along the platform looking into the train windows, he finally saw Rinoa behind the glass.

            Not sure how to get her attention, Squall tapped on the glass and stood back in hope. 

            Rinoa started out of her daydream and turned to look out of the window. It took a few moments to recognize the person on the other side before Rinoa could move. 

            "Squall" she whispered standing up and opening the top window. "Squall what are you doing here?" 

            Squall looked up into her worried face before answering. 

            "I'm here, I'm here because I need to tell you..." 

            "Hey Leonhart! What the fuck do you want?" Seifer asked smirking. Squall frowned but kept his eyes on Rinoa, seeing the flicker of frustration on her face as Seifer joined the conversation.

            "I'm talking to Rinoa." Squall replied simply. 

            "What do you want Squall?" Rinoa asked uncomfortable with the atmosphere around them. 

            "I wanted to tell you that I...I love you and I...I don't want you to go." Squall said avoiding Seifer's gaze and looking straight into Rinoa's eyes. Seifer's harsh laughter brought Rinoa back to her body with a crash. She had been in danger of losing herself in Squall's saddened eyes and heart spoken words. 

            "Squall you're too late. I win! Go home and leave us alone." Seifer said shutting the window and pulling Rinoa back down so that she sat next to him. Rinoa felt her self be pulled away and shook her head. But could not stop Seifer from taking her away from Squall's eyes. 

            "No, no I want to speak to him. Let go of me Seifer. Let go." Rinoa said brushing off Seifer's grasp and standing back up. 

            "Squall it's too late. My office is promoting me, I can't leave all of that Squall...I...can't." 

            "Rinoa, I can't talk to you like this. Please come off the train." Squall begged, showing his heart in his words through the look in his eyes. 

            "I can't it's too late to get off the train." 

            "I'll go to Galbadia, Rinoa I won't lose you." Squall said looking up into her face. Rinoa had to take her eyes away from him for a moment to recover control of her heart.

            "Don't make a promise you can't keep Squall." Rinoa said finally sitting back down and looking away from him. 

            "Rinoa." Squall pleaded. 

            The whistle of the train cut short Squall's appeals. Slowly she put her hand on the glass in an attempt to touch his face. Her eyes glistened a tear as the train began motion. 

            "I love you." Rinoa mouthed to him before the train attempted to take her away. Squall looked at her in hope, she still loved him, he hadn't lost her yet. 

            "No, Rinoa. Wait." Squall called running after the train, but it had already picked up too much speed. "Rinoa!"

**The more I try the more I fail,  
I'd like to run away.   
But if I try you pass me by,**

**I know that I can't stay.  
Though I know I will be lonely  
but our love will never die  
I close my eyes, everyday, I close my eyes.**  
  


            "Squall?" Ellone asked softly as she walked onto the platform behind him. Squall turned to look at her before staring back at the empty train track once more. 

            "She's gone." Squall said quietly. 

            "I know." Ellone said taking his hand in hers. 

            "I couldn't reach her in time." Squall said in monotone. 

            "It's ok Squall. She's not gone forever. She'll be back here soon, I know she will" Ellone said squeezing his hand. Squall nodded and let Ellone walk him off the platform.  

            Squall followed her reluctantly out of the train station and into the car park. Looking around for his car he found it parked across 3 parking places. 

            "Ellone can't you park a car?" He asked seriously. Ellone frowned. 

            "I didn't think it was that bad."  Ellone answered looking at the car in its crooked position. 

            "Give me back those keys." Squall demanded. Ellone handed them over dutifully. 

            "So where to now?" Ellone asked walking next to him. He seemed to be thinking clearly now, which was an improvement from 2 hours ago.

            "Call off the detective, because I'm going to Galbadia." Squall said striding towards the car. Ellone scoffed.

            "Sure riiight, Galbadia." Ellone said almost laughing in the belief that Squall was joking. 

            "Just do what your told." Squall snapped. 

            "Your not joking are you?" Ellone asked worried. 

            "No. I am not." Squall said climbing into his car. 

            "HEY YOU KID, what do you think you're doing, taking up all this room parking. We all need spaces too." Shouted an angry looking man from inside a nearby car. A line of other cars were stacked up behind him looking equally angry. Squall looked at him as if he was going to walk over and kill the man. 

            "Just Piss off!" Squall shouted just as loud. The man frowned but stopped his insults and decided to rev his car in response. 

            "Soo...if we can't take the train...and we can't drive....then how you going to....oh no. Squall....you are so busted if Dad finds out." Ellone said, more than nervous with what she expected Squall to be planning.     

            "Oh come on, Laguna hardly ever uses his helicopter anyway. He won't know it's missing." 

            "Oh nuh....... he won't notice. Squall this is the most stupidest plan I have ever heard." Ellone said folding her arms. "Plus you can't fly it." The look of Squall's face made Ellone consider that she had got this fact wrong.  

            "You so sure about that?" Squall said, turning his head towards her slowly for maximum effect, and smiling with an evil glint in his eye.

            "Don't tell me you've stolen it before!" Ellone exclaimed incredulously. Squall smiled wickedly. "I can't believe you sometimes."

            "Well try...we steal it tonight." 

******************************************************

            Rinoa stepped off of the train about as happy as she stepped onto it. Although circumstances had changed, they hadn't moved in her favour. Her meeting with Squall, although brief, was enough to tell her heart where she wanted to be right now. But even as her heart screamed for one thing, her mind told her to forget it and do what she came her to do. 

            Seifer was grinning in a smug way that made Rinoa feel sick, and he looked down on her in a controlling way. Then something happened that Rinoa wasn't expecting. 

            "Seifer! Where the hell have you been?" Screamed a shrill female voice from somewhere in the busy crowd. Seifer's smile vanished and was replaced with a look of raw fear.

            "Oh hi Anie, what are you doing here?" Seifer asked as a blonde woman pushed her way over to them, knocking Rinoa out of the way as she did so.

            "I'm here to pick up my mother from Esthar. What the hell are you doing here, and who is this? Some tart from Esthar?" Shouted the blonde haired woman, looking threatening towards Rinoa. 

            "Anie, this is Rinoa. She is a friend." Seifer answered. This answer just angered the blonde even more. 

            "Oh a friend. I suppose you just picked her up in Esthar did you?" 

            "No, no." 

            "Seifer how can I trust you? We are supposed to be engaged....."

            Rinoa stood stunned as the rest of the speech was lost to her. The last word just repeated over and over in her head until it erupted from her mouth. 

            "Engaged?" Rinoa asked quietly. 

            "Yes, engaged." Replied the blonde woman, less annoyed when it was clear that news was a shock to Rinoa. 

            "So...you really love hey? Well thanks a lot Seifer." Rinoa said venomously before disappearing into the crowd, only to turn and see him being slapped by the blonde woman. Rinoa smiled and continued to walk away; never would he be able to know her again.       

**Authors Note**: Ah ha it's not over yet....thanks to that handy helicopter that we all keep in our garages. This story is coming to an end, but hopefully you can't guess yet where it is heading. Thank you everyone for the support throughout this fic, all your comments have inspired me to keep writing, even though the temptation of abandoning the story and starting a new one has sometimes been a very near possibility. Again thank you for all the reviews and encouragement. 

**Thankyou**** to**:

Shaman King, The Angel of the Lion, Angelwingedprincess, Danielle Breon, omnitoad, CuteMooglez, AngelPrincess29, Archangel_666 (no I don't live in a cottage, but thanks for asking. Ps Sorry Seifer didn't die, but you can pretend that he did if it makes you happy. Dunno about that happy days theme tho...) Billie the wild angel (Hope Ralph the penny is still around!) Lady Yevon, Sandra Leonhart, Natsumi, Mariko, Rinoa Heartilly-Leonhart, Lionheart, The Notorious Naurwen, Shattered Sword, Eiggem3, Griever Leonhart, Charlie girl, Dark Flame Sorceress Starlight, Sleeping Chocobo, CTHKSI (Yes I have been on an updating spree lately) Bianka-chan, mariana-chan, Liliangel, Sammy-chan, Hiasha, ima hopeless romantic, Karla, Jewels14.        

  
  



	19. I’d give you my world

Loving you, Isn't the right thing to do How can I ever change things That I feel  
  
If I could, Maybe I'd give you my world How can I, When you won't take it from me  
  
You can go your own way Go your own way You an call it, Another lonely day You can go your own way Go your own way ~Fleetwood Mac  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Authors note: I am hoping no one has guessed (right) at how this fic is going to end....  
  
I'd give you my world  
  
"The coast is clear." Ellone whispered looking from left to right out of Squall's door. After another quick check, Ellone turned to face the inside of the room. "Let's go." She whispered looking eager. Squall's face appeared shortly after hers, and checked the passage way also.  
"Ok, let's get going." Squall agreed taking Ellone's hand and pulling her along after him. Ellone staggered forward with a giggle.  
"Whoa, Squall slow down!" Ellone said through light laughter.  
"And where are you two off to?" Asked a suspicious voice that was all too familiar.  
  
Squall halted his step suddenly and brought Ellone crashing into him.  
  
"Ouch Squall!" Ellone mumbled, rubbing her hand after being released from Squall's tight grasp.  
"Err, we weren't going anywhere." Squall replied facing his enquirer. Laguna raised an eyebrow and folded his arms across his chest.  
"Come on guys, it's the party! Come on down and join in!" Laguna said jumping up in excitement. Ellone kicked Squall in the ankle to prevent him saying anything in reply.  
"Oh, um we were just gonna, um, go change. Yeah. Isn't that right Squall?" Ellone said looking at Squall in a pleading way. Squall frowned before catching onto her plan.  
"Oh. Oh yeah, yeah that's right." Squall said nodding and looking at Ellone in a way that said 'he won't buy this'. Ellone smiled sweetly and pushed Squall onwards.  
"Well, we don't want to keep you dad. Come on Squall; let's go get you in that pirate costume." Ellone said quickly, pushing Squall back into his room against a few protests. Squall shrugged her away from him and walked to the window. Ellone watched him before placing her ear to the door and listening for noise. "I think he's gone now Squall. Squall?"  
"What? Oh yes, um lets go."  
"You alright?"  
"Never better, come on." Squall replied a little too quickly for Ellone's liking. "Well? Come on!"  
  
The two sneaked down the hallway with over exuberant movements. Shaping their fingers into guns and creeping along with their backs to the walls; while humming a certain spy tune.  
"Agent Squall, we have reached the garage." Ellone spoke into her watchstrap.  
"Well observed Agent Ellone. Be careful, the enemy has many eyes." Squall answered dramatically, looking around though a pair of homemade binoculars at a machine filled room.  
"Yes Sir." Ellone replied, saluting in a military fashion. Squall nodded and ran towards the helicopter, signalling for Ellone to follow him. Flinging herself onto the floor, Ellone commando crawled her way towards him. Squall watched her surprisingly fast approach towards him. "Trip the switch." She ordered standing up.  
"Here we go." Squall whispered pulling the lever that would hopefully open the sky roof, without setting off the alarms. The roof slid away painfully slowly. But to their relief, there were none of the expected alarms.  
"Good work Agent S.L."  
"Thank you Agent E.L. After you?" Squall said, helping Ellone into the helicopter by using his hands as a step for her to stand in. "Now, I guess it's off to Galbadia!"  
"Wahoo!" Ellone screamed before realising her situation as Squall started the engine. "Oh Hyne. I'm going to die." Ellone mumbled reaching frantically for her seatbelt.  
"Don't worry Ell, you'll be home in time to watch your, err... videos soon." Squall said winking at her. Ellone looked at him scandalized.  
"Hey! I do not watch what you are suggesting I watch." Ellone shouted. Squall smirked, he'd found a new button to press to make her annoyed. "I bet you do though." She added under her breath, but just intentionally loud enough for Squall to hear. Instead of replying, Squall rammed the machine onto motion. Making the frame jerk in an unfriendly way before the blades started to spin and carry them upwards.  
"Yeah, did you want to borrow one?" Squall asked smiling wickedly. Ellone smiled despite herself and decided to play along with Squall's game.  
  
"Nah, I already checked your room. You didn't have any. All you had were 'My little pony' videos. Oh and Power Rangers." Ellone said impressed with herself. Squall smirked and concentrated on guiding the expensive machine out of the room that it was imprisoned in.  
  
Laguna finished greeting his guests with a grateful sigh and decided to take a quick walk outside in the colder air. Accompanied by two of his bodyguards, Laguna walked confidently out into the garden. The sound of singing birds, returning to their nests at the sight of the sunset, filled the cool air with a calming effect. Laguna let himself breathe in some of the magic laced evening before preparing himself for another showdown with his numerous guests. Just as he was about to leave, a new sound caught his ear.  
A growing humming broke the stillness of the evening, and sent the sweet sounds into silence.  
"What the?" Laguna questioned as the humming turned into a fast swishing noise. "It sounds like a..." Laguna began puzzled. But his answer was seen before it was spoken. "Helicopter. Hey that's mine."  
  
"Oh, err hi dad." Squall said, leaning out of the window slightly as the miniature helicopter came close enough for speaking range. Ellone waved from beside him.  
"What... are... you... doing?" Laguna asked, speaking each word with difficultly.  
"Just a little evening flying." Squall answered. "Isn't the view beautiful?" He added. Both Ellone and Laguna started, Squall? Find something beautiful? Impossible!  
"Ok, now I am worried." Laguna called over the noise of the blades.  
  
"Yes that's nice. Bye!" Squall said randomly, before turning the helicopter and lifting it higher. Ellone laughed.  
"You could have explained."  
"He wouldn't have understood anyway, all he'd see is a chance to ride in a helicopter. No matter how many times he does, it's always the same questions. 'What does this do? What does this do?' As if anyone really needs to be told what a door handle is a hundred plus times." Squall said trying to suppress a smile.  
"He's much better now." Ellone defended.  
"Ooh, you mean he's moved on to asking what a light bulb is?"  
"Stop it Squall."  
"Ok, ok"  
  
********************  
  
Rinoa walked into her office for the first time in a long while. Like old times she was immediately greeted by Selphie.  
"Hey you!"  
"Hi Selphie." Rinoa answered walking calmly into the elevator.  
"Heeey, wait!" Selphie shouted jumping in after her. "You look upset." She commented after they had passed a few floors. Rinoa looked down at her feet before answering.  
"Yeah, well. I just found out Seifer was engaged the whole time." Rinoa answered bluntly.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, were you and him...you know...back together?" Selphie asked cautiously. Rinoa shook her head.  
"No. It's just that, he screwed everything with me and Squall and fed me a load of lies." Rinoa replied honestly.  
"Oh." Selphie said not sure how to best comfort her.  
"I'd just rather think it through for a bit Selph, you know, try and understand." Rinoa said leading the way towards their desks. Selphie nodded as she followed her.  
"Yes, ok. I won't ask any questions."  
  
The morning passed quickly, and Rinoa wondered when she would be called to see her boss. It had been made clear that she was needed back, but now here, the urgency didn't seem that bad. Before she knew what was happening, the entire office was in uproar. The workers flocked to the window with surprised faces.  
"Rinny, Rinny, you'll never guess what happened! The most coolest thing! A helicopter just landed in the car park!" Selphie squealed excitedly. Rinoa rushed to the window eagerly with all the others and looked down. Sure enough, like Selphie had said, there was a helicopter in the car park.  
"What's it doing here?" Rinoa asked. Selphie shrugged.  
"Beats me. Maybe it's here to give rides!" Selphie suggested. Rinoa frowned.  
"I doubt it Selph." Rinoa replied, watching as the blades on the top started to slow.  
"A girl can hope can't she?"  
  
Rinoa stared at the paint work on the side of it, strangely it was calling on her memories, but it failed to find an answer in her mind.  
"Hey, isn't that the presidents son?" Asked one of the women, a few feet away from Rinoa's place at the window. Rinoa gaped as Squall started walking across the cement floor and heading towards the entrance.  
"Oh Hyne." Rinoa whispered, grabbing Selphie by the arm and pulling her away. "He's here."  
"Ooh, he looks hot." Continued the woman at the window. Rinoa scowled at her back, before remembering that she had now real reason to resent competition, since she had lost Squall on her own.  
  
Squall stormed his way into the building via the main entrance, passing the guards who owned confused faces. A woman with papers dropped them all over the floor as Squall walked passed her.  
"Is that?"  
"What's he doing here?"  
Squall looked around the busy lobby before heading towards the reception desk. The girl behind the counter watched him curiously and jumped when he addressed her.  
"What floor does Miss Rinoa Heartilly work on?" Squall asked hastily. The girl stared him blankly before registering what had been asked of her.  
"Oh, yes. Um, the fifth floor Sir."  
"Thankyou." Squall said hurrying to the elevator.  
"Your welcome!" She called sweetly after him.  
  
There was silence in the office as the bell from the elevator sounded. Rinoa held onto Selphie's arm with fear, if it was him, if it was Squall how would she be able to survive it?  
The sliding doors opened and Squall walked out confidently. Rinoa gasped and ducked behind her computer screen. Selphie gave her quizzical look before watching Squall. He was addressing the nearest member of the office and being shown in the direction of Rinoa's desk.  
"He's err, coming over." Selphie said nudging Rinoa. Rinoa's head snapped up and unintentionally she caught Squall's eye.  
"Oh crap, oh no, oh help." Rinoa muttered to herself with a frightened look in her eyes. Squall was nearly upon her now, but she couldn't move to greet him. Thankfully he made the first move.  
"Rinoa, I need to talk to you." Squall ordered pulling Rinoa to her feet and dragging her out of the office much to everyone's surprise. The reason for Squall's rough greeting was that he was expecting an objection on her side.  
"Squall! What are you doing?" Rinoa asked snatching her hand out of his.  
"I want you to come back with me now. I don't care what Seifer has said to you, he's a liar, please don't trust him. Come back with me. I love you so much Rin." Squall said, his words coming out in a jumble. Rinoa watched him; trying desperately to process all the words she had been forcefully given.  
"Squall, slow down. I'm not with Seifer. Apparently Mr smooth has been engaged the whole time." Rinoa said, there was no point keeping it to herself, Squall deserved to know that at least. But his answer to her confession shocked her.  
"Yes I know. Anie Hesters, used to be an ex of mine I don't even be that anymore." Squall said finding his shoes interesting for a while.  
"Your joking right? Oh please say you're joking." Rinoa whispered. She almost felt like crying, why was everything so messed up?  
"This isn't the first time I have seen Seifer since I left Garden. Against all better judgement, I invited him to a party we were having some while back. Of course Anie was there, I guess it just kind of explains it's self."  
"Oh, Squall."  
"I didn't want to loose you too." Squall said taking her hand. Rinoa watched as he held her hand tightly and brought it up close to his lips to kiss it.  
"Squall, I can't pretend that I don't love you, because I do." Rinoa began. Squall dropped her hand, sensing she was about to tell him something important. "And I can't hide that, coming all this way to confess you love hasn't moved me deeply. But I cannot return with you."  
The dreamy expression on Squall's face vanished instantly.  
"What? What do you mean?" Squall asked desperately. Rinoa sighed.  
"I belong here, this is my home."  
"No, no I don't understand. I thought you said you loved me!"  
A few people passed them, and the pair lapsed into silence till they were gone.  
"Squall, I will never forget the wonderful life you showed me in Esthar. With you there I was more alive than ever. But would it last?" Rinoa said trying to explain.  
"Yes, yes it would last." Squall answered urgently. All he wanted to do was kiss her, but his restraint held him back out of respect.  
"We are two completely different people, we lead different lives. What seems so perfect at first is really covered in tiny cracks." Rinoa said, causing Squall to look puzzled. "What I mean is, I don't think I am strong enough to live your life. I can barely cope with mine."  
"No, Rinoa that's not true."  
"I'd crumble under their scrupulous eyes. You could teach me how to live in your shiny world, but I would never be accepted. I can not endure that kind of life."  
"Rinoa I've never understood you. What is it that you want? I'm giving you everything that I can. What? You want to get married? We can get married, come on Rin. Come home with me." Squall pleaded once more. Rinoa sighed again and shook her head.  
"Oh sure it would all be smiles and fun for a few years, but then what? What next? To be always in the public eye? It makes a person cold, withdrawn, afraid to live. I see it all the time. Give up my freedom for you? For love? Marry me you ask, Squall, think how it would destroy us!"  
Squall found himself speechless, how could she be so cold?  
"So you choose to stay here then, alone, working like a slave for your newspaper?" Squall asked annoyed. Rinoa scowled.  
"Squall, I will not take a hand out. I do not want to be kept."  
"Oh this is a different change of tune, so happy to jump into bed with me before. What happened Rinny? Did you get scared?" Squall asked mockingly.  
"How dare you." Rinoa warned, her eyes flashing in anger. "Are you suggesting that I used you, is that it?"  
"I dunno, you tell me."  
"I did not use you. I love you." Rinoa said feeling very small.  
"If I wasn't connected in anyway to Laguna, would to leave with me?" Squall asked curious.  
"Squall what does it matter? It's impossible, why make me answer when it won't help anyway!"  
"Rinoa forget who we are, forget who you are. Just listen to your heart. Nobody has power over you; you proved that right from the very beginning. Why should you care what anyone thinks, when all that around you approve? Come with me please."  
"No. Squall I have poured every feeling on this subject that I own, please don't make me say more." Rinoa said looking pleadingly into Squall's eyes.  
"Then you disappoint me. I thought you were different, I thought you truly loved me, but I suppose I got that wrong. Was I just a plan to get secrets into your book? You used me, you lied your way into my trust."  
"No, no that's not true!" Rinoa exclaimed shocked.  
"I told you things I had never confided anyone, and you know why? Because I thought I could trust you." Squall said, hurt sounding deeply in his voice. "Before you came, I believed that journalists were just after anything they could get. Money was all they thought about. It didn't matter to them how many people they hurt and betrayed along the way, just as long as they got their stories. For awhile Rin, you almost had me convinced otherwise. But it seems I had it right all along." Squall said starting to walk away from her.  
"No wait Squall, I didn't mean to hurt you. I love you, I love you so much. I wasn't using you, you must believe me. But I can't return with you. How can I when I have so much to lose? Do you know how long it took me to get this job? For years I have struggled against people who said I would never make it. To give it up now would be too much of a loss." Rinoa explained. Squall listened politely, but he had had enough of her practical thinking. Yes, what she was saying Squall could understand because he had been through the same thing himself. Fighting against other peoples prejudices, it wasn't something easily done.  
"I understand." Squall answered, sensing that this was the answer she was waiting for. A look of relief spread over Rinoa's face.  
  
"I have to go." Rinoa said opening the door to the office. The chatter inside quickly died as Rinoa appeared once again.  
"Wait Rin." Squall demanded. Rinoa blushed deeply as all the office eyes were on her. "Come here." Rinoa felt her chest flutter like when she had first laid eyes on him. He was looking at her in that way again, the one that made her feel vulnerable to anything he might do next. Wrapping his arm around her back, Squall pulled Rinoa close to him so that she was pressed tightly to his chest. Rinoa let her hands dangle loosely by her side as he leaned into kiss her. Rinoa felt her brain screaming out two different orders. The impulse to keep kissing him overruled the better judgement of pulling away. After the initial shock, the office burst into cheers bringing Rinoa back to her feet.  
"Squall" Rinoa said breathlessly.  
"Yeah?" Squall asked. Rinoa shook her head as she couldn't find anything to say. Squall smiled before turning to walk away. This time Rinoa let him leave her.  
  
She wasn't going to return with him, and It tore his heart to think that it was only days ago when she had been so ready to love him in the way he'd wished. Rinoa stood rigid, no words or action could penetrate the sadness that hung over her in a heavy curtain.  
Yes it would be happiness with Squall, but it would also be brief. Mrs Leonhart would either be accepted or shunned. It would be a big gamble and one that would determine her future. Either way, a life in the papers would never flatter her.  
  
The helicopter that had brought so much expectation, now left with more. What was going on with Rinoa and Squall?  
"Ooh, I think we all know what Rinny's been up to in Esthar." Commented one of the onlookers. Rinoa felt tears prickle in the backs of her eyes. Why did he always make her cry?  
  
AN: Whoopie I finally got the title of the fic in there! Thank you, all of you for reading!  
  
ima hopeless romantic, eiggem3, The Angel of the Lion, Crystal Night, CharlieGirl, Hiasha, The Notorious Naurwen, Jewels14, Ma/eRiCK, AngelWingedPrincess, Mariko, omnitoad, RPG Hui, Karla, Shaman King, AnglePrincess29, miss wings, CTHKSI, Lionheart, Griever Leonhart, Liliangel(sure I understand your English! :), Lady Yevon, Archangel_666, townberry, Sammy-Chan, Rinoa Heartilly-Leonhart, Princess Amelia, shinji the good sharer, lionhearted, Kupo, CuteMooglez, bn431, Rory.  
  
Yeah I can almost feel the flames for this chapter.. 


	20. The end?

            ****

**            Is all the weakness in me?**

            Rinoa jumped off of the train with a spring in her step, she had made it. Her book had sold millions and earned her millions in return. But, that was not what excited her today. What she was pleased about was something even more unbelievable. A couple of weeks ago, she had been offered a job at Esthar newspapers. The small brown envelope containing the news had been left unopened for many weeks, sitting on the telephone table with numerous bills and fan letters.  It had been opened with same amount of enthusiasm as the electricity bill, but after the first second, it had elevated its place in her opinion. The first one to know about her offer was Selphie, who as expected, expressed her regrets that she had not received one also.

            "Wow Rinny, you get to go back to Esthar! Can we trust you this time?" Selphie had asked through giggling. It was common knowledge about her and Squall, mostly thanks to the incident in the office. Rinoa's next working days hadn't been pleasant; she had been the centre of gossip for everyone, and each time the story was told, it gain a little something new.

            "Sure you can trust me, I'm not going to run away am I?" Rinoa had replied scoffing at Selphie's giggles, but more so, trying to convince herself. 

            But now here she was, almost half a year since she left, standing in the cold winter weather with only a bag and some references. Pulling her coat around her small shoulders tightly, Rinoa walked towards her taxi promised by the office. The older man in the front coughed and looked at her approaching. 

            "Are you Miss Heartilly?" He asked. Rinoa nodded. 

            "Yes."

            "Jump in then. I can take you on a tour if you like. There's nothing like a cold winter's day with a black sky." He said fixing the rear mirror so that he could see her. 

"Sure why not." Rinoa replied. There was nothing else to do anyway. Another night would be spent in her own company, watching TV in a run down hotel before she arrived at her new office. Working at Esthar had been her only ambition, but of course you couldn't just go and work there, you had to be discovered. 

"How long have you lived here sir?" Rinoa asked, trying to start a polite conversation with the driver. 

            "Oh, about five years. Me and my wife used to live in Balamb, lovely little town, do you know it?"

            "No, no I don't. I hear great things about it." Rinoa replied gazing out of the window. 

            "Yeah. Well we moved here when we had the kids. Better education you see."

            "Do you miss it?"

            "Miss what?"

            "Balamb?" Rinoa asked. 

            "Yeah sometimes. But I know I'll see it again." 

            Rinoa let the driver open the door and place her bags by the hotel entrance. After thanking him Rinoa looked around at the place she had been deposited at. To her surprise it wasn't as shabby as she thought it would be. In fact after looking inside, Rinoa decided it probably rivalled the president's palace, at least in its decorations anyway.  

            "Hello Miss?"

            Rinoa started, she hadn't realised that she already inside. 

            "Hi, um I have booked a room."

            "Ok, name of reservation?"

            "Heartilly." 

            "Nope, sorry no Heartilly." The woman said looking up from the computer. 

            "What? No there has to be." 

            "There's one for 'Esthar Papers' that's all we have, the hotel's pretty empty today."

            "I'm with Esthar Papers, you must have my name there somewhere. Can you check again."

            "Of course. Yes, there is a Heartilly on the papers account." 

            Rinoa breathed a sigh of relief. 

            "Do I need to pay?"

            "No it's paid for. Room 120, third floor."   

            "Thankyou."

            Rinoa set out her belongings on her bed, and walked to the window to look out at the dark sky. The bright neon lights of the city shone cheerfully in the distance, and Rinoa concluded that she must been on the outskirts of Esthar. Somewhere out there was her new life, and somewhere out there, was the life she had turned down. Rinoa didn't know where Squall had gone after his departure in the helicopter. She didn't know if he was here in Esthar or somewhere else in the world. In fact not much had been heard of him since she'd seen him last.

            No pictures had been seen in any of the Galbadia newspapers, and no sighting on TV. Laguna and Ellone had been in the papers a few times, but generally it had been very quiet. 

            The night passed without event, and Rinoa found herself leaving her room earlier than planned. The woman on the desk gave her a friendly smile and Rinoa returned it before walking over. 

            "Could I use the telephone?" She asked politely. The woman nodded and pointed to the phone on the desk. After a quick call to her new office, Rinoa took her briefcase into her hand and walked out of the hotel. 

            She had two hours before she was expected at the office, and decided to take a taxi into the city to pick up a few things. The streets were just as busy as she remembered them, although the addition of rain coats made the people a little less friendly. It was only a matter of time before what Rinoa had feared, happened. The sky crackled loudly and heavy droplets of cold water landed on her coat and shamefully uncovered legs. 

            "Damn." Rinoa muttered dashing into a nearby shop. Looking around she found that she had stumbled into a shop selling things for babies. 

            "Can I help you miss?" Asked one of the sales assistants. Rinoa shook her head embarrassed. 

            "No, no thank you. I just came in here to wait out the rain." Rinoa answered honestly. The assistant smiled. 

            "Yeah, it's the only time we ever get this many people in here, when it's raining." He said before walking away. Rinoa decided since the rain wasn't letting up any time soon, she might as well have a look around. After a few minuets, Rinoa realised having a baby didn't look all that simple after all, especially if you had to buy all this stuff. 

            "Miss Heartilly?" 

            "Yes."

            "Rinoa Heartilly right?"

            "Yes."

            "I thought I recognized you!" Said an exuberant looking young man with blonde hair. Rinoa let him hug her while she tried to figure out who he was. "It's me Zell. You know from the party, I also took your book..."

            "Oh of course! Sorry I didn't...I remembered the face, just couldn't place your name. How are you?" Rinoa asked after stumbling over an apology.

            "Very well, very well, and yourself?" 

            "Yep I'm fine, a little drenched from the rain, but otherwise fine." Rinoa replied, happy to have found someone she recognised.  

            "What you doing in here? Your not expecting are you?" He asked happily, giving a sly look and a wink towards her. 

            "Oh no no, I'm just in here to get out of the rain." Rinoa said blushing. Zell nodded. "And what about you?" Rinoa asked curious.

            "My mate's had a daughter, err last week, thought I'd get them something." Zell said awkwardly. Rinoa smiled but didn't reply. "The rain has stopped." He remarked suddenly.

            Rinoa looked out of the window into a cloudy, but dry sky.

            "So it has. Well, I gotta run. It was nice to see you again Zell." Rinoa said looking back over her shoulder at him as she walked out. He gave her a wave before returning to look at bunny booties.

            The sun shone brightly on the pavement, giving the floor a blinding glow as it hit the water. Rinoa held on tightly to her fashionable carrier bags and darted into the shopping mall. Finally inside here she was away from the elements. The mall contained the usual things, shoe shops, places to buy expensive chocolate, designer dress shops and little inside flower markets. The over all picture of the mall, was high technology trying to cover it's self with plant life and paintings. She could see why the people of Esthar liked to go to historic places; Esthar was completely new with no past at all.    

            After buying a few random things, like shoes, and a new handbag. Rinoa started to leave, with a renewed smile.

            Putting her foot on the top of the escalator and her hand on the moving rail, Rinoa sighed and let the weight of her shopping hang on her arms. The people in front of her shuffled from one foot to the other, showing that they too had been at the mall along time and were suffering from aching feet. Her shopping bags banged against her legs, scratching their presence into her bare skin, and leaving angry red marks that faded only to be replaced by new ones. Rinoa looked down at her feet, until a cough from the man in front of her made her look up. After looking at the back of his head as if to say 'you better not give that cough to me mister!' Rinoa gazed over at the other escalator that was going up to the floor she had just left. It was empty due to the mall closing the top floors shortly. But one lonely figure rode it with his face in a 'where are you?' mall map. 

            Rinoa watched him curiously, her heart beating faster as he came nearer. She knew who it was, how could she not? It was Squall. But where were his numerous bodyguards? Rinoa held her breath as the moving platform brought him closer, would he see her? 

            Squall folded the paper map in half and stuffed in the pocket of his sports trousers. His white t-shirt clung tightly to him, and he straightened it with a tug at each of the sides. Rinoa watched his movements with uncontrollable curiosity. It occurred to her that she had never seen him dressed like this, wherever he was going, it was always suits, suits, and suits. Rinoa wondered what was going on. No bodyguards, no suits, he almost looked...normal. 

            Squall stared ahead until a man on the opposite side of him coughed and caught his attention. Looking over he saw the last person he was expecting. 

            The moment their eyes connected, in that brief flash, they saw right through each other. The other people around them suddenly became hazy and the sound turned into just one noise. The sickening feeling of not being in control hit them hard, like cold water in their lungs, strangling their breaths. Unforgiving fate was teasing them once more, before ripping them apart. Rinoa almost felt the stinging of tears in the backs of her eyes, could her already so fragile heart take any more of this wicked torture?

            Squall never let his eyes flicker away from hers, and held on tight to her gaze as if it was the only beauty he'd ever truly seen. Rinoa watched the coldness in his eyes melt away, just as she knew she was melting inside. One of his hands disappeared in his pocket and reappeared with something that shimmered in the light. 

            Rinoa watched him draw nearer towards her, and with every movement her heart quickened its pace until it began to hurt.  

            Squall held his hand out over the marble plant holders between the two escalators. Rinoa watched as he came nearly opposite to her. Extending her hand out towards him, Rinoa touched her fingers against his. Squall violently grabbed her shaking fingers and slipped the shimmering object into her hand. Rinoa felt the tears prickle once more in her eyes. 

            Looking behind over her shoulder, Rinoa watched Squall disappear up on the higher floor. Looking down at the object in her hand and gripping it tightly, Rinoa spread her fingers out to reveal a shining ring. The words on the side looked so familiar. 

**No more tears**

            It was the ring that she had thrown so eagerly to the dirt. The fact that he had picked it up off of the floor and kept it this entire time, made Rinoa feel guilty, but also fuzzy inside. Turning it over, Rinoa saw an added part to the first inscription. 

**When I see you again    **

            Rinoa slipped the ring onto her wedding finger and admired the effect it had. If only he had placed it there, things could have been so different. Was she doing the right thing? But it was too late now; she had chosen the path to take. 

Was it the right one? She didn't know. But Rinoa had to conclude, that to rate her conscience over her heart was a cold and merciless thing to do. But it wasn't over, it couldn't be over. She could wait for now, but not forever. She would see him again, and next time she wouldn't be able to walk away. Next time, things would be different and maybe there might be room for their love once more. 

**The End?******

**Thankyou**** to everyone who has reviewed this fic.**** I won't be writing any more chapters on this one, but there might be a sequel in the near future. Thankyou again!**

Rory, Kupo, Lionheart, Grasshopper, The Angel of the Lion, omnitoad, CTHKSI, Angelwingedprincess, little earthquakes, Billie the Wild Angel, CharileGirl, Selphie-Almasy13, Lady Yevon, Hiasha, lionhearted, Black-Mage-woman, Phoenix Blade, RPG Hui, Karla, AngelPrincess29, eiggem3, ANgelish, ima hopeless romantic, Archangel_666, Sakura-Chan88, Jewels14, CLOud, blush, Menchi-Pie.   


End file.
